MAgic Dance and Other Spells
by Kankurosnumber1girl
Summary: Jareth and Sarah, married, have a family and their daughter is going to Hogwarts. Only the students don't know that she is a princess. On HIATUS till sequeal is done.
1. Congraulations you are going to Hogwarts

The royal line of the Goblin Kings is one that is older than one can imagine. A line of magic that is still continuous to this day. The current king who has held on to power since the reign of his father, the current king of the Underground, is named Jareth. Jareth's queen is Sarah Williams a human from New York. Together the two had a family. The first born a son named Lance who was born of Underground. The second born was a daughter named Irida who was born of Aboveground like her mother.

Lance's looks came more from his father. He had the same spikey blond hair, perhaps a cut shorter than his father and curved eyebrows he even had the same points of the ears. However his eyes were his mother's. His personality was more like that of a shy boy who stayed silent most of the time. Giving only hints at what he was communicating with his eyes. He was kind and pleasant but would rather not have to speak unless he needed to. He was quick to action when the mood was certain for it. He was also the heartthrob for all the ladies of the Underground.

Irida had the dark brown hair of her mother with golden blonde tips at the end; she also had two eye colors, one green like her mother and one brown. Her ears had a slight subtle curve to them. Irida was quite different from brother. She was curious. Since the age of four she found ways out of the home and went exploring about. In the Labyrinth, the forest, the park at her Grandparents house and the Goblin village were her favorite haunts. She was also quite outspoken about things. Things that in time we will find out about. She could be sarcastic, but not all together rude. She was loyal to those she saw fit of it. At the moment that would be her family of course, her two closest friends Jena and Celesta, Cousins: one a normal human with insight to the future the other a vampire and her Advisors Kida, Anthony and Alik of course there were others ones who enter much later.

Alik is the head of the Goblin King's army, trainer of dogs (mostly attack) and mother of Celesta. A woman meant for the military. No nonsense, strict and efficient expected from one who had grown up in the harsh weather of Russia and Germany before migrating to France where she met and married a local merchant and with him had Celesta. It is said that this time had allowed her to loosen up considerably, but I am still uncertain of how true that is.

Kida a beautiful woman indeed, from her dark skin and hair to her lovely golden eyes, nicknamed the Golden One. For her manner of dress is often golden in color is a theory some believe is the root of the nickname, but to those more informed it is in fact a reference to her mind. A woman who studies both the magical arts and the science of man is sure to know more than the average person. Of course the nickname could also have a rooting in her background. A fury and Harpy mix is rare, but the color gold in the feathers is rarer still.

Anthony, son of Kida. A scholarly type with the same mutation as his mother rejects his magic for the life of a normal man in the Aboveground. He is considered the Ambassador of the Aboveground along with Sarah William's younger brother Toby. To others he is simply a college student studying marine biology, specializing in sharks.

The cast to be added to a still going play has been revealed. Now we journey into time where soon the tale doth begins. For two shall collide one of the Aboveground and one of the Underground.

_In the Labyrinth. In the forest section where a young princess is training._

_POV Irida_

"Remember hold you breathe and then release it at the precise moment." I say the words that help me every time I practice my archery skills. I had my bow nocked and anchored but an uneasy feeling was spreading throughout my body. Something was about to change. Trouble was brewing. Of course I am out in the Labyrinth without my Dad knowing where I am and I was supposed to be practicing embroidery. A talent I do not have at all. Still it does not excuse the fact that I will be in trouble if I do not return before he comes to my room to check on my so-called progress. Just this one last arrow and I can go.

I release my arrow the same time as my breathe and it hits the mark that was high on the tree. It hit perfectly for once. I was finally improving! I could do a little dance for how giddy I felt. I would have if the clock hadn't gone off. I was going to be late if I didn't run for it.

I whistle for Nightmare to start her canter. I can hear her hoof beats coming my way. A cue for me to gather the remaining arrows and my bow before I take off over the tiny hill to jump onto Nightmare's back. At least that is what I hope to accomplish. The last couple times I have fallen off my beloved gypsy vanner's back. This time luck was on my side. I didn't fall off her back and we were able to run off towards the castle that I call home.

Once at the castle I jumped off Nightmare's back and climb the side of the stone wall to my bedroom. Careful to gather the rope as I climbed. It was when I had gotten to the window sill that I saw the doorknob shaking. Oh Chilly Down!

_POV Kida_

I don't know how I get called to be a messenger owl! It is rather degrading. A woman of my standing and obligation to the pursuit of knowledge, just because I belong to a clan of bird type humanoids does not make me a carrier pigeon. Oh that lazy lady in waiting! She may be working under the queen, but her rank is far below mine! Breathe Kida. Just deliver the message and then you can go into the library and finish your research on the interpersonal relationships of the Northwestern Fire Eels and Green Icelandic Dragons.

I reach for the doorknob expecting the door to open smoothly, instead I find it locked. I jiggle the door handle. Thinking that it was perhaps it was stuck. The door opens a crack and then I push it open.

_POV Irida_

"Hey Kida, please tell me you are here to take me away from embroidery?"

"I suppose the answer would be yes, for now at least. Your father and mother are requesting your presence." She said it so somberly that my mind was reeling to all the things that had been…problematic.

"Is this about the paint can falling on the guards?"

"Not this time."

"The frog in the duchess's tea? Because I didn't put it in there I was just trying to keep it from being killed."

"I know that, everyone does."

"What about Bijou getting into the roast pheasant?"

"That was the kitchen's sous chef's fault. He had a little too much elfin wine."

"Oh so this is about…"

"Enough! You will find out when we get to the throne room." Like light she shimmered out of the doorway and I had to follow.

When came to the grand guarded doorway of the throne room and then entered the beautiful room. It was rather imposing, much more than the throne room Dad used for the Labyrinth runners. But what do expect from a magic castle that the leader of the Underground lives in with his family?

"Irida, please come forward." My mother said. Her voice wasn't giving a hint of annoyance of some mishap and my Dad looked happy, a bit sad, but still happy.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Irida. You and I need to talk about your powers."

"Dad I know that the flare ups are bad and it doesn't seem to be getting any better, but the bracelet has been keeping it down considerably since the incident with the…."

"Your mother and I have decided to send you to a school that can help you develop."

"What?"

"We are sending you Aboveground to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"To Hogwarts, as in the school in England?"

"Yes, it will be good for you to leave Underground for a while."

"If I have to go Aboveground why couldn't I go to a school in America in New York where Uncle Toby and Grandma and Grandpa live? I mean it would make more sense."

"Irida, we feel that Hogwarts is a better option for you." Mom said laying a hand on my shoulder. "A chance to see a bit of the world will help you. There is also something you should know when you go to Hogwarts you have to hide the fact that you are the Goblin Princess and that you are only half human."

"Techincally she is a third." Mom ignored Dad's correction. This gave me time to ask them something.

"Why do I have to hide that?"

"Irida, we wanted you to experience school life as a non-royal for a bit."

"See things the way they were for your mother." Dad said as he came up behind Mom and embraced her from behind. I knew the whole story. My Mom, a normal human girl with some certain powers saved my Uncle Toby from becoming a Goblin by running the Labyrinth. Then she and Dad reunited some years later, from there they got married and had Lance and Me.

"I guess it would be cool, but won't there be some issues? I mean I don't use a wand and many kids have already started school. Not to mention won't it be hard for me to hide my traits with no one else knowing about them?"

"We have some ways of getting around the wand issue. The only people who will know your background will be the Headmaster Dumbledore and whoever your Head of House will be."

"It also is not that late in the year only a month or two. You can have time to adjust to the school." The idea of going to Hogwarts gave me a sense of depression. England was a country far from both my homes, far from everything I knew. I would have to leave so much behind.

"Irida, come walk with me." Mom said as she rose from the throne and towards the outside staircase. Going down the steps I knew I wouldn't be able to walk on for a good long time.

"Irida I know you are scared about this. Anyone would be going to a new country, a new school, away from what you know. I know how you feel. I had the same thing happen to me."

"Grandma sent you to a school in another country?" "No, I was talking about when I married your father. I had to move to the Underground and live a life I had only read about in books. It was scary and I was sad for a while being away from my family. I would cry at times were it didn't make sense. I made a fuse over sometimes the most simplest of things. You know if your father wasn't the man that he is I might not have been able to live here. He reminded me that I came here to be with him and to start a life together after finding each other after so long a time of being apart. In time we both got through the tough patches and came to find this place as a second home."

"I can see your logic." I said like a robot. I didn't make the connection of moving to a new place permanently and going to a magic school. But Mom was trying.

"Irida please give the school a chance when you go to it. You may find that you will enjoy it more than you would have previously thought."

"Is this one of those that's not fair stories you tell us all the time?"

"No Irida. It's not like that. Though if you look hard enough at it: you may very well some connection to it." Mom raised her eyebrow at me suggesting that it did have something to do with that old line she and Dad were always quoting. A private joke that Lance and I never got. "Is there something that can make it easier for you?"

"Can you have them call me by my middle name instead of my first?"

"I guess that won't be too much of a strain. Fine, you can use your middle name Irida. Now come on we have to go to Diagon Alley if we are ever going to get you excited about school then it will have to be there." Mom took my hand and begun running like a teenager.

"Why what's at Diagonal?" I asked careful not to trip on the broken step…again.

"Diagon Alley, Irida. How else can someone get excited about going away to school and that is with shopping of course." She said only pausing at the last part of her sentence before carrying me off to this place that I guessed was for magical shopping. I wonder why we couldn't just go into town for that. "Oh but we must hurry we don't want it to be nightfall when we arrive in England. All the good shops will be closed by then and we need to get your cauldron, books, robes Madame Malkin's will be first on our list and Ollivander's is sure to have a solution to your wand issue."

How did my mother know so much about this Diagon Alley? I don't think she has ever been there before. She wasn't raised like a wizard even though she has magic powers (thanks to Dad.) I didn't have time for an answer since Dad had gotten the portal open before we came in. A literal jump and we had left Underground.

In no time Dad had transported us to presumably England and I think we were in the city of London. My first thought on the place was gray. Gray streets, gray buildings, grey coats, grey sky and grey air that puffed out of cracks and corners and went floating into the air.

I then look at Mom and Dad. Mom was wearing a smart bright green tweed jacket with creamy skirt and brown heeled boots and Dad, black leather studded jacket, pointed boots and skin tight pants (granted he wore a similar outfit at home except maybe more toned down) was his rocker persona that was big among magical and non-magical fans. Yes, my dad the Goblin King/King of Underground was also a rock star. Best memory of growing up was when he was on tour and all of us got to go with him or on those rare great occasions it was just me and him. Touring and rocking every gig we got. I should get back to the present. Past is fun and present is well just here. Wait a tick. I thought that we were supposed to keep a low profile?

"Dad don't you think that you will attract attention?"

"Now what's wrong with attract attention poppet?"

"Didn't you say that I had to keep a low profile? You in your rock star persona is the opposite of that."

"I didn't say anything about keeping a low profile."

"That is right Irida. Besides if we wish to visit you at school it would make more sense for your father to use less magic to disguise himself as someone else."

"To clarify further I said that no one but two certain teachers would know anything about you being a royal and a Faye. Besides now you have a daddy to brag about at school."

"I do like hanging with my rock star father Jareth King."

"Everyone does poppet."

"Come on you two. We can start a rock and roll montage later. We have to do some serious school shopping. She starts school in less than three days."

"Less than three days? Are you sure?" Mom didn't answer instead she grabbed Dad who grabbed my hand in turn as we entered kinda seedy pub. Inside there people who were wearing clothes that looked like they came from another era. Long robe like outfits and odd symbol and designs sown in. My first thought was that we went into a steam punk bar or something like that. Then Dad moved us through to the back and tapped the bricks in the wall in a certain fashion that soon revealed the magic behind it. A shopping center with a sign that wrote out on itself in fancy glowing scripture: Welcome to Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was vast and small at the same time. No matter where you stood on the road all the shops looked as if they were conveying towards one person in order to entice them to enter and spend as much as they could. In a way it was menacing in another one couldn't help but find it admirable. Each store was unique even if it sold the same things as the one across the way. The windows displayed wears that I had never seen before. Broomsticks, practical joke items of the magical persuasion, candies shaped like quills and so much more. The first shop we entered was the Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. Where we were able to buy a cauldron, one set of crystal phials the telescope and a set of brass scales. Then the potions shop for supplies for you guessed it for potions. The robes were next and a bit more painful to deal with. Since pins are not always your friend. If the pin sized pricks are any indications of it. Mom was enjoying herself the most on this outing, well her and Dad. They were not immune to public displays of affection. Like they were two teenagers going through puppy love. Giggling, kissing lightly. Blah, blah, blah. You would think this would embarrass me, but most of the time I was too busy looking at the sugary treats in the windows.

At last we came to the one item that I truly saw no point in getting, but apparently if I didn't get it then I would have problems in school. Getting a wand. I couldn't use a wand I didn't even see how someone could use them to perform a spell. Not that I could really do a decent spell anyway, my powers were wonky to the w. A late bloomer to the gift of magic. (For a long time it was believed I didn't have any active powers) Till bam I started lifting things up off the floor and swirling them around the room. If I didn't have this bracelet one everything that wasn't nailed down would be a flying weapon. If I lost this simple metal band….I could potentially create chaos.

"Poppet you should quit making that face. You already have one that is too pretty for that." His finger rubbed an imaginary spot off of my face.

"Sarah why don't you go see about her school books while I help her find a wand?"

"Jareth, make sure you pay for it this time." Mom said before walking away.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you love?"

"What do you think?"

"Dad did you…"

"Ah, ah, ah. Wand first. Funny story at my expense afterward." He didn't wait for a rebuttal as he ushered me into the store. "Poppet why don't you take a look around while I talk to Ollivander, alright?"

Inside the store my thoughts went to gothic. Black walls, dark wood framing, cobwebs hidden in crevices and even a vase filled with dead flowers that had been there a long time since they were as black as night. When it came to looking closer at what the product was and there were thousands and thousands of wands all placed inside boxes that were stacked in shelves alongside the wall. Some were stacked in arcs that in the normal world would be considered impossible without glue or some kind of visible support system. How many wands did this man make a day? Did this many witches and wizards come here for wands? Will I be able to find a wand that can mask the fact that I don't need it?

"So you are Irida?" Turning around to find an elder man standing right behind you almost in a leering fashion would be scary to most. However when you have family and friends that do it on a normal basis you don't think much about it.

"I take it your name is Ollivander? Did you and my father have a nice talk?"

"Yes, Jareth has informed me of your situation and believe it or not but I do have wands for situations like this."

"I would think that among these thousands of wands you would, though I doubt that you do." Ollivander did not take insult at my words. Instead a smile formed among his lips allowing a slight chuckle to escape into the air as he moved to a wall. "Seems like you doubt yourself."

"How do you get that?"

"The bracelet you wear was made to hold in magic that you cannot control correct?" My eyes squint at his question. No doubt Dad would have told me about restrictions, but that didn't make sense with doubt. What was he playing at?

"Yeah."

"Doubt causes you to lose control over your budding powers which stir the doubt that you can control them. Thus you doubt yourself."

"You sound like yoda."

"Who?"

"A non-magic folk reference."

"I see you have spent some time with muggles then?" I nodded and he went about looking through the various boxes till he chose five of them. He placed the boxes on the counter in well-spaced rows, and then took the lids off each one placing them under the boxes to show off the clever designs of each unique wand.

"Pick one up and give it a wave see the reaction and it will tell you if it has picked you to wield it." He seemed quite keen to begin, to render him content I picked the first one up. A dark wooden one with star etchings along the tip that swirled down to the mid-section. It was fairly lighter than I expected, not that I thought it would be heavy or anything like that. Just not feel like I was holding a feather instead of wood.

"Well come on now and give it a wave." Dad had reentered standing right behind me. I did as he suggested and nothing happened.

"Appears this one is a bust. But let it not discourage us. Try the next one. Maybe that will be the one, eh?" The second was maple colored and unadorned in anyway. I repeated the process and again nothing happened. Not having to be asked I pick up the third. Hoping it will be a charm and not a dud. This one was another maple colored wood with golden dust specks creating waves along the whole length of the wand. Another process repeated and nothing of interest happened, unless you count knocking over a few shelves interesting.

"I hate the fact that I am the one that is going to have to clean all that up." Ollivander said tired already from just having to say that. Then his eyes sparkled a little when he saw that I had picked up the fourth wand. A dark wood wand with a greenish tint and a floral design graced its length. The beauty of it was that it was glowing.

"It is about time this wand of mine has chosen someone to wield it. I made that one so many years ago I have forgotten the date." Ollivander said as he was packing away the other wands in their neat little boxes. Dad went to the counter to pay for the wand while I just stared at it for a while before putting it away in a bag.

Departing form Ollivander's we came to an ice cream shop where mom was eating a mint chip. We joined her Dad had chocolate and I had rainbow sherbet. After the frozen dairy treat we left Diagon Alley for home where Lance was waiting to hear about my day and view on going to Hogwarts. He listened, responded and offered support in his special quiet way. I was going to miss him when I leave for school. I really was. At least for some time I won't have to deal with girls trying to get me to get him to go out with them. He gives my arm a shove at my thoughts. He was saying don't start thinking about how great it is going to be without me yet.

"Lance you know if I think about that it's just a joke." He smiled in understanding before grabbing my head in a noogie.

Time passed and it was time for me to board the train to Hogwarts. Having to run through a brick wall with a cart was interesting, numbing due to fear, but interesting. Mom and Dad got me on the train and then I waved goodbye to them and Lance as the train went on its way. It was weird being the only one on board a train. I could have gotten away with running up and down the halls, shouting to the top of my lungs, burping anything really. But instead I spent time looking out the window or reading. It was night when I arrived. The station was dark except for a few lights that showed someone was waiting for me. A man with long shaggy hair and a beard, his height was rather tall, but he had a friendly face with a smile. I liked him instantly. He moved a bit closer to the platform as I came out of the train.

"Hello there. Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Rubeus Hagrid, you can call me Hagrid. I am the keeper of Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts." He put his hand out for me to shake it engulfed my whole hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hagrid. I'm Lindsay, hopeful new student."

"Well I am glad to know that. Did you have a nice trip on the Hogwarts Express?"

"It was a tiny but dull being the only one on the train, but still nice."

"I imagine so, but don't you worry now. Hogwarts will be full of excitement for you."

"That's cool." He and I did a little chit chat as we made our way to the school. When I came to look upon it the first thought in my mind was. It's alive. It's alllliiivvvvee! I wonder if the good doctor once lived here? Entering the huge school felt a little like home. Tapestries covering the walls. Stone stair casings leading this way and that. The statues of those who became famous so long ago. The only thing that was missing besides my family was the chickens.

"Now all the students will be in the Great Hall, which is where you'll have your meals and where you will be sorted into your house. Do you know anything about the houses?"

"Only that there are four of them. One is Hufflepuff, another Ravenclaw, the third is Gryffindor and last one is Slytherin." I said as we stopped in front of the large door that I believe was to the Great Hall.

"You got 'em. Now are you ready to find out which one you will be put in?"

"I guess so."

_POV Harry Potter (In the Great Hall)_

"Does anyone know who this new student is that is supposed to be coming?" Seamus asked everyone at our table.

"I don't know but isn't it odd that they are coming nearly three months into the school year?" Hermione said. Inside her head I knew that she was thinking that it was rather rude for this person to do so.

"Maybe they had to clear it with her other school first? I mean credits don't always carry you know." Neville said coming to the defense of our unknown student.

"I just hope it's a new girl." Stated Fred as he shoveled some ham into his mouth. While his brother nodded in agreement.

"Better make it a cute one too." George said winking. Earning a chorus of agreements from the other guys.

"Hey don't forget the important part. Single."

"Right you are Seamus."

"What if the new student is a boy?" Ginny asked. Looking a bit smug at ruining her twin brothers' plans.

"Well then better luck to you ladies." That gave way to laughs for everybody. But once those die down I ask the question that has been on my mind since they announced the new student.

"How long do you think they will stay once they here about the chamber?" Everyone stopped eating for a second to look at me. The incident with Ms. Norris and Colin being petrified didn't happen that long ago and people were feeling well a bit on edge. Including me, that voice I heard the first night still haunts me. That voice….

"Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm alright Ron."

"Are you sure that was a pretty dismal question you asked just now."

"It was just a question."

Ron didn't have time to poke any further into why I had asked the question for Dumbledore had called for an announcement.

"The new student from the United States has now arrived. Please welcome Ms. Lindsay King." We all turn to the hall's doors as they open to the new arrival. I can see George and Fred high fiving each other over getting a new girl. Even Neville looks a bit interested with the news. I find that I am more interested in the girl as she enters.

She looked to be about my age. She was about average in height, fair skinned, brown hair with blonde tips, but the most interesting thing about her was her eyes. One was a lovely shade of green and the other one was a rich brown. I don't think I have ever seen someone with two different colored eyes before. Then there was her necklace. It was odd in shape. An almost crescent shaped but pointed at the middle of the arc. A circle with a swirling pattern within the circle

"Do you think the blonde tips are natural?" Neville asked Seamus who responded with. "It's obviously a dye job mate."

Then she stopped only long enough to say this to Seamus. "Actually your friend is right. It is natural."

Seamus stared wide eyed at her as she continued on to the sorting hat. I wondered where would she be placed?

She sat on the stool and the hat was placed upon her head.

"Ah now you are a difficult one to sort. So much potential I see, however an annoying amount of doubt." As the hat said it she looked up at it annoyed. The hat shrugged it off and continued. "I see that you are daring, loyal and have a certain regard to rules. Knows the power of knowledge, but has not the thirst for it thus not a good candidate for Ravenclaw. And yet you are cunning like the maze you do so love. With trickery etched into your mind by sire and sibling alike. Calculating the trait of important beings you know…" A strange thing happened to her face when he said that it grew pale, paler than pale it seemed. Did she get sick on the train? I heard someone ask, but I felt that wasn't it. Something the hat said got to her.

"I see now that Slytherin would have liked you, your blood says it all, but I don't think that house is best for you. That leaves only Hufflepuff and Gryffindor which to choose. Both would do so well for you. Now let me think. Which house do you need most? Hmm….GRYFFINDOR!"

The paleness did not leave her and instead of joining our table she went straight out the door. Perhaps she was sick after all?

_POV Irida/Lindsay_

I can't believe that stupid hat! He almost gave me away! The maze I so loved! Calculating a trait of the goblins! Trickery! How could he not have been any more obvious! He might as well have said where I was really from while he was at it! Two minutes in and already I am getting a headache. Chilly down!

"Excuse me…"

"Ahh! Oh! It's you Mr. Dumbledore." I knew him because he came to Underground a couple days before I was to come to school to introduce himself to me and to inform my father of something that made me Dad antsy for a day.

"I apologize for startling you. But when you rushed out of the great hall like that I had to see if you were alright."

"I'm okay, just a little miffed at the hat."

"That happens sometimes with new students." He said through his half-moon spectacles you could see a twinkle of humor behind them.

"It has been a long day for you, having to travel two worlds and a train to get here. How about I show you to your suite?" He moved on without needing an answer from me.

"Suite? What do you mean suite?"

"A restriction of your father I'm afraid. He wants to be sure that you are kept safe here while at Hogwarts."

"I knew he was going to have a catch to something." I said sighing before catching up to him. We moved up stairs that moved, past paintings that had people saying hello or waving (I could get used to that) and made to a large painting of a woman.

"Password?"

"Wattlebird" The portrait then moved to show a doorway into a large room.

"This is the common room where you can socialize, study and relax after a hard day of classes. And this room…" He stopped in front a smaller door that I don't think was there before I arrived at Hogwarts. The hint was that there was a painting lying on a chair next to the door. "Is your room. You will find that all your belongings have already been brought up and are inside, you just need to put them away. Remember to keep this key with you at all times, like that necklace you wear." He said handing me an old beat up iron key that had darkened with age and use.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." He gave a smile and then went on out the door as I entered mine. The room was large enough for the Harlem Globetrotters to practice in. I would have been fine with a much smaller room, no need for one this big. I mean seriously I could get lost in here. That was when I heard a knock on the door. I go to open it a crack and find a boy outside my door.

"Hello Ms. King. I'm Harry, Harry Potter and I would like to welcome you to Gryffindor." I open the door wider and get a better look at him. He was admitingly cute. He had black hair that looked really silky to the touch. Eyes that were honest and brave framed with glasses that made him look cuter for it.

"Hey. Thanks for the welcome. Harry, right?" Oh god that sounded stupid.

"Yes, it's Harry."

"Nice to know. Look I don't want to seem rude or anything, but I would like to get some rest. You know long day of traveling."

"Sure I understand. If you need any help then give me a call, okay?"

"Will do. See you tomorrow." I gave him a little wave and closed the door behind me. Well if this school has guys like that maybe it won't be so bad here.


	2. How do you like Hogwarts so far?

**(In Case it wasn't clear. Lindsay speaks with an American accent.)**

_POV Irida/Lindsay_

The first day of school I knew was going to be different than what I was used to. I wasn't used to having a whole group of guys waiting outside my door. There were about six guys. Two looked like twins, one looked related to the twins, one was trying to coax one of the guys to talk, but he looked like the really shy type and nice to see Harry Potter.

"Can I ask why you guys are outside my door?" I saw Harry squeeze himself to the front of the group of guys with a shade of pink dusting his face. One could see that it was from pushing himself to get here and embarrassment from the other guys.

"Sorry the guys wanted to meet you."

"O-okay. I guess intros are in order?"

"Intros?"

"Introductions."

"Oh right." (Cough) "These two over here are…"

"Fred" said one showing up on my left side. "And George" said the other came to the right.

"I'm Ron, their younger brother." He said indicating to the two twins on my side.

"I can see the family resemblance."

"That's the Weasley family for you." Said the fourth guy in a distinct Irish accent. "I'm Seamus by the way." He said almost shoving Ron out of the way. The next one to introduce himself was the shy looking one.

"Hello I'm Neville Lungbottom. I mean Longbottom. I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Nice to meet all of you."

"Are you boys bothering the new student already?"

"No, Ginny." She looked to be about a year or possible two younger than me and bore the same red hair and freckles as Ron, Fred and George. Perhaps this is their little sister? She came right up to me and offered me her hand.

"Hi, my name is Ginny Weasley and I am Fred, George and Ron's little sister. But please don't hold it against me." I shook her hand.

"I promise I won't hold it against you and my name is Lindsay."

"Why are your eyes two different colors?" Had to see that one coming from a mile around.

"I was born like this. It actually runs in my family. On my Dad's side that is."

"Does he have two different eye colors?"

"Yeah he does. Oh my look at the time. I should start looking for my classes."

"Why don't you come with us? We are all pretty much in the same classes." Ron said.

"Sure." We all headed out the door to the hall and continued on. Down the hall some kids would stop and turn to look at us or would start talking immediately.

"I take it that you don't get many transfer students." I said to no one in particular.

"Not really and hardly any from across the pond."

"I guess it doesn't help that I came a bit late in the year either? So are there any teachers I need to worry about? Or social groups? You know that sort of thing?" Seamus was the one to speak up first.

"Well Professor Snape is always one you need to be wary of. He can be a nasty snake in the grass, but that is to be expected since he is head of Slytherin."

"What's so bad about Slytherin?" That gave me a whole bunch of you are so a newbie looks to go around for the whole team. I can't help that I was basically given a crash course in Hogwarts history and I have to take most of the first year's classes privately. Harry took the lead of the conversation.

"Well you see Lindsay. Slytherin's reputation hosts a history of wizards and witches that have gone bad. They can also be quite well…."

"Snobbish." Added George.

"Stuck up." Fred contributed "Not to mention they can't see past blood lines."

"Blood lines?"

"They pretty much fancy other pure blood wizards in their group."

"That does sound pretty bad. But that doesn't mean that all of them are like that right? I mean that does sound like a pretty broad generalization?"

"Are you the type to try and see the good in every person?" I sighed before answering.

"My Mom says that I sometimes have a bit of a Pollyanna complex."

"Who?"

"Pollyanna, the book and Disney movie? The story about the orphan girl that centers around this philosophy of the Glad game?" More blank stares.

"Okay once more I have proven myself to be an even newer kid than I was before. I am thankful I didn't try to make an anime statement otherwise they would know how much of a geek I am. Should be moving on right now. "So Slytherin and Professor Snape are the ones I need to watch out for anything else?" Fred started to get an impish smile on his face and if I know anything about impish smiles from being around my father this one was bound to be interesting.

"If you ever plan to sneak out then you will need to avoid Filch the caretaker and his cat Ms. Norris. Both are rather cross if you know what we mean."

"And if I don't plan on sneaking out anytime soon should I still watch out?"

They didn't have time to answer since we were already at the door of our first class. Which was yippy! Potions class taught by the one and only Professor Snape. The guy made an appearance that suggested that he was a no nonsense attitude and being a little bit touchy. It wasn't that tough a class like I was worried about. It was frankly a lot like chemistry. A class that Kida taught me back home and made sure that there was no way I could fail. Snape actually seemed a little colored impressed. At least I think he was. It's kind of hard to tell with him looking cross so much. The next was Herbology. We got partners in this class for the day and I got Neville.

"Wow I didn't know there were so many different kinds of magical plants."

"I know a good deal about them."

"Really Neville? That's pretty impressive. I don't think I even know the name of the one we're working on."

"I'm not that impressive. Not like Harry."

"Why would you say that?" Neville seemed too bashful to continue on so I didn't press him anymore about why he said anything about why he said that. Class went by nicely even though I almost dropped a potted plant…twice. Neville was real nice about it though. Then came Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I do not get why all the girls in that class have a crush on that Gilderoy Lockhart. He isn't that cute and he is so full of himself. I don't even think that he knows what he was doing. Not to mention how he went on and on about all his accomplishments that are written down in every book we had to buy for the class in the first place. When I got back to the dorm I fell on to the couch face first and said into the pillows. Hmmm huff hum phff.

Hermione (met her in Potions sat next to me. Smart girl) "Sorry none of us got that."

"I said Thank goodness that is over."

_POV Harry_

"What do you guys do for fun around here?" She asked that not getting up from the couch. Her head was rested in the palms of her hands as she looked around wondering who was going to answer. "Except for sneaking out at night." She said eyeing the twins. The way her eyes were colored it created a more mischievous look to her. It was as if she was going to challenge Fred and George to a competition.

"Well we have a quidditch match coming up soon those can be exhilarating."

"If you are the one competing Harry. For the rest of us it's more like a good time."

"I haven't seen a quidditch match before."

"Don't they have it in America?"

"They might. But I wouldn't know. I was taught by private tutors." She looked shocked for a minute that she had said and then changed it around to finding out more about quidditch. As we talked the more she got into it. So much so that for the next couple days she asked to see us practice. I could not see a problem with that she seemed like the type to not interrupt a practice just to make a comment so I told her I would take a look into it. I managed to get it cleared with Wood. The next day I showed her the field before the strategy planning. Her eyes lit up at the sight of it reminding me of my first time seeing this place back in first year. Then we headed to the strategy meet. Though Wood had her sit outside through the meeting. She didn't seem to mind so much at least I hope she didn't.

Outside she followed us to see us practice at least that was the plan, but the Slytherin team was heading to the field too. Turns out they were training some new seeker that turned out to be Malfoy.

_POV Lindsay/Irida_

Great I wouldn't get to see the Gryffindor team practice quidditch. Since Slytherin has to have the field to practice with their new seeker. A smug looking guy with pale blonde hair and intense grey eyes. I admit I stopped paying attention to what was going on for a while. So I didn't hear what the deal was until that smug guy started to move towards Hermione and he said this to her.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." What a filth sack. Oh sorry I shouldn't use that phrase. Then Ron in anger raised his wand towards Malfoy and said he will pay for that and eat slugs. Unfortunately the spell back lashed him a few feet away. Everyone raced to Ron, but before I did that I caught the blonde boy's eyes and gave him a disappointed head shake before going to Ron's side. Where he promptly threw up a slug. Then this boy Colion I think his name was, I only remember him because he was pestering me for an article about being the new student from across the pond, took a picture and then he asked Harry to turn Ron around. I felt sick and embarrassed for both Ron and the slug.

"We'll take him to Hagrid's. He'll know what to do." I follow them keeping Colin and his camera away from Ron. We arrive at a hut that I guess was Hagrid's home. He kindly let us in and brought a bucket for Ron. I just hope Ron doesn't choke on one of those things; he already looks like he is close to passing out already all bluish pale like a corpse.

Hagrid then comes to the just of things about who Ron had been trying to curse.

"Malfoy. He called Hermione…Well I don't know exactly what he called her." How doesn't he know the term mudblood? I know it, but then again I go to New York to visit family and that magical area you hear everything. Normally magic users try to avoid that word, mostly because it is considered a swear word. Well Hermione explains what mudblood means and Hagrid tells the truth that makes everyone feel better. Ron hurls for a bit more before Harry and Hermione decide they should get him checked out with the nurse. I decided to stay behind because I wanted to spend a little time with Hagrid's dog. But before they left I gave Ron some mints.

"What are these for? Bad breath?" Puked another slug. "I don't think it will help."

"It's to help your stomach. Chew on it a little then swallow. Believe me it works." Harry takes the mints from me and puts it in his pocket.

"I'll see to it he tries it." The three leave but had to take a couple breaks before making it to the castle. Some time passes with me still playing around with Fang.

"You sure do like Fang, don't you?" Hagrid said while I was scratching Fang's belly for the tenth minute.

"He's a sweet dog."

"He does really like you."

"He's not a brave dog is he?"

"Now how do you know that? Everyone else thinks he's the brave."

"His size misleads them, but I can tell he would rather be safe than in danger. Like most creatures, but more so."

"Do you like animals?"

"I love them. I'm just sad I couldn't bring the one closest to me. I'm sorry that was awful thing to say. I shouldn't show favoritism to any animal."

"Why couldn't you bring your animal?"

"Let's just say that she can be rather difficult with people's perception."

"People's perception? What are you saying? And for that matter what is she?"

"A three tails and I do miss her terribly. It's lonely when you don't have someone from home with you."

_POV Hagrid_

The sentence confirmed what I thought. This girl was homesick not full out but a bit of the cusp if you don't mind me saying. And she obviously has experience with creatures that I wouldn't expect for her to be around, perhaps…

"Lindsay, would you like to help me with something?"

"What?"

"You see I have been having trouble with this unicorn I have found in the forest. She hasn't been doing so well near death when I found her. She is but a baby and though they tend to be trusting at that age this one, just doesn't trust anybody. No one can even give it medicine without having to sedate it somehow. Do you think that you would like to see if you can get her to trust you?"

"I can always try." Ten minutes later we have gone out of the hut with Fang following close behind to the stable area. We avoid the building and go to a cleared fenced in area where the young unicorn was staying far away from the other horses in the area. She was skittish and wary of everything around her. I heard Lindsay say this under her breath talking mostly to herself and not me.

"Something or someone did damage to her that has left her feeling that the world is always cruel. The world like life isn't easy, it's not always fair, but it isn't altogether cruel."

"Did you ever find the foal's mother?" This time she said it to me while not taking her eyes off the foal as she moves further away from a horse.

"Unfortunately we were too late. The mother was badly mutilated ended up having to bury her."

"The foal saw it happen that's why she is so afraid of others. The poachers must have had blood hounds or hunting animals with them. Is it alright if I get closer to her?"

"Go ahead and try. I don't know if she'll let you though." I watched her as she walked in a calm slow gait to the scared little thing. It perked up the minute she saw Lindsay moving towards her. I could tell she was raring to bolt through or away from her at a moment's notice. In fact she moved a good foot away and then another or two not letting Lindsay nearer to her. Perhaps this idea was silly. I was about to call her when I felt something odd happen. A strange energy came from her. One that I had never noticed off of any witch or wizard I have ever known before. Almost an aura of oh blast it what's the word to use. Ah now I have it serenity. The horses felt it, the older winged ones I mean the unicorn I am not so sure about. They looked at her as if one of their own had come into the herd after so long a time. One came up to her and softly nuzzled her shoulder. She patted its cheek and then moved forward towards the foal. To my surprise the foal didn't move, didn't budge an inch or try to flee in the slightest. Lindsay took a stance at a tiny distance away and beckoned the foal to come. Slowly the foal did walk to her. Hesitant at first to be so close to a human and then accepting as Lindsay gently petted the foal with soft rubs along the back and neck. I stood there dumb founded at the sight. She had a gift with animals I could see it then and there. This idea was more golden than I gave it credit for.

Sometime later

_POV Lindsay/Irida_

After my accomplishment with the unicorn foal Hagrid decided to make me an assistant to him. We had to get McGonagall's permission of course, but she agreed to it only if it didn't affect my studies. Then I went to see how Ron was doing the puking had gone down a good deal and he was sleeping by the time I got there. Knowing that Ron was feeling better I did the smart student thing and went back to my room to study. Hey I don't want to set a record for losing a job in a day. Unfortunately for my heart it got a surprise.

"Irida."

"Ah!" I turn around this way and that looking for the voice source. I didn't see anybody.

"Down here Irida. Inside the looking glass on what I believe is the table." Oh yeah right my hand held mirror. I forgot I brought it with me. It's easy to explain it is like the mirror from Snow White in a way that you can communicate through it however the actual mirror of Snow White has a spirit inside it that you have to word what you ask it otherwise it gives you a smart alecky response that means nothing at all.

"Hey Kida, nice to talk to you."

"You can relax. You are not in trouble. If you were I would have set you a howler. That you would have to open in secret."

"I know. So is there a reason you contacted me? Or did you want to see if I was actually doing my homework?"

"I have been doing a little of that." What? "Oh relax Irida I am only joking. In truth I have a reason to contact you."

"Okay shoot." Kida's golden eyes narrow in the mirror. She always did dislike it when I wasn't formal with my speech when talking with her. But she chose this time to not point it out and continue with what she was going to say.

"It concerns Bijou."

"Is she sick?"

"Not physically as much as emotionally. She is having some difficulty with you being gone."

"Aww. I miss her too. What has she been doing since I left?"

"Not much really. She stays close to your room or inside it when the maids are done cleaning it. Eats a little, but not the usual amount she tends to eat. Her diet is not something to worry about. Just looks sad most of the time. Is there anything that we can do to perk up her spirits?" I thought on this. I sometimes ran into this problem when I went to visit Mom's side of the family and couldn't take her with me. But this was different I couldn't pop in every week or so to see her I have to stay here.

"Get Jena and Ludo to play with her a few times a day and play the record she likes every once in a while. Just not too often or she'll want it on continually."

"I'll give you an update in a few weeks. Till then study hard and make me proud to have taught you well."

"You got it." Kida's face disappears in a swirl of clouds and then fades to looking like any other mirror. I put it away in the drawer for reasons of security and privacy.

Time goes by and classes still remain confusing except potions and maybe herbology since Neville has been helping me. But nothing really of exciting. It feels like a particularly boring day and I decide to spend some time sitting in a tree enjoying some cloud watching.

_POV Ginny_

Draco Malfoy is a slimy toad! He is not just satisfied with bothering my brother and his friends all day that he has to bother me as well. They even followed me out of class taunting me, calling me blood traitor. Why does he have to follow me? I just wish that they would go away! Yes far far away where no one will see him again.

I moved away from the castle to an area that wasn't really populated unless you counted trees. Now that I am here I realize how stupid of it that I was here. I could see Malfoy's cronies surrounding me.

"What do you think we should do Draco?" Goyle said grabbing my robe roughly. Crabbe stupidly nodded repeating what Goyle said.

"Rough her up a bit. Maybe then her brother will learn to keep his friend's out of our way." Goyle raised his arm high into the air and I closed my eyes turning away from the impending strike. But nothing happened. I squinted through my eyes to find that Goyle wasn't holding on to me anymore but instead was rubbing the back of his head. Crabbe stood there stupidly and Draco looked more annoyed. He came over to me and threw me at a tree. His arm raised to hit and this time I stared at him in fear.

"I'll do it myself." The next events to come were like they were done in slow motion. Draco's fist was making its way towards me when he was hit in the side by a pair of feet. I looked up to find the new girl swinging on a branch kicking Malfoy to the ground. Malfoy looked up at the person who dared to hit him surprised to find that it was a girl. The new girl let go of the branch and fell to the ground in possible pain since he was clutching his jaw. She got in front of me like a shield against Malfoy.

_POV Lindsay/Irida_

This guy has issues last time I met him he was insulting Hermione and now he is trying to hit a girl. Jerk wad. I can now see that he is about to get all upset that he was beaten by a girl. His face is the envy of a habanero pepper.

"You! You will pay for that!" He and his cronies went off to the school. I guess they were smart enough to stop before I could hit them. I ignore them to check on the girl they were harassing.

"Hey are you okay?" The girl I recognized as Ginny. She didn't look beat up, a little scared maybe but nothing to call a shrink for.

"I'm alright. I would have been worse if you hadn't gotten involved. Thank you by the way."

"Don't mention it. It wasn't anything big."

"It sort of was. You stood up to Malfoy and beat him."

"I wouldn't say that I beat him. So much as I just gave him a reason to see the error of his ways. Why was he bothering you?"

"I don't really know the whole story. By the way thank you for what you did back there."

"You are welcome Ginny."

"You know who I am?"

"I remember you from my first official day of class. You introduced yourself to me remember?"

"Oh right. I did. We should head back to the dorms. I'm sure Ron is wondering where it was that I disappeared to." I nod in response as we head back to the dorm. We enter the room to find that the professor was there and she did not look happy. Yeah she really didn't look happy at all. (Gulp)

"Madames Weasley and King, you are to follow me." Sharply she turned to the door and exited while Ginny and I followed close behind. We walked the long cold corridors of the school. Dimly lit fires upon the wall casted shadows for us to be scared of. To be honest though it felt like I was stuck in one of the Labyrinth's oubliettes. The only difference was that I didn't have to deal with an angry teacher at the end of it.

We stopped at Professor Snape's door, which struck me as odd. Wouldn't we go to the headmaster's office instead of the Potion Professor? Unless this is the first step before we have to see the Headmaster. I am about to find out as Professor McGonagall opens the door and inside we find Snape, Dumbledore and Malfoy. The little filth sack. I need to stop using that word!

"Professors Ginny and I both understand why you have called us, but I would like to know what Malfoy told you." Snape was the one to speak out first taking the honor away from Malfoy.

"You and Ginny attacked another student. Do not even try to lie and deceive us when the proof is there on his face." Malfoy's chin was looking more swollen. I guess my kick held more punch than I thought. I hope he's not a trumpet player; his face is starting to look like meatloaf.

"Did he bother to explain that he was about to hit Ginny who gave him no reason for such an act."

"No he left that out." Snape said icily turning to Malfoy who was surprised to see Snape looking at him crossly.

"I do not deny that I had hit him in order to defend Ginny from his attempted hit. I did not hit him just to do so, I never use my skills for that. It is against my training. If you still don't believe me. I will allow you to use a truth serum on me." I kept my cool and gaze solid as the professors were grilling me with their gazes.

"I believe that we have to rethink our punishments."

"Ginny didn't do anything. She should be allowed to go unpunished." Malfoy was giving a performance of you aren't buying this. They converged and chatted keeping their voices low from us. If anything good could come out of this it would be Ginny getting off scot free. She didn't do anything. Malfoy was looking smug like he believed he would be getting his way. But even if the teachers were going to be lenient to him. I still have a few karma tricks that will set things right. Or be just sweet fun. I wish Lance was here. He would help me think of a real good one to pass on to him.

"We have come to a decision." Professor Dumbledore said with his grand voice that gave one of feeling at ease even though you know trouble is just about to rear their head. "Ginny we believe that you have held no strong part in this event. Therefore you shall only be deducted five points. You may go now." Malfoy voiced what that fell short with Snape's glare. Ginny leaves the room but not without looking back first. I mouth I would be fine. She wasn't sure. That was a real confidence booster.

"Mr. Malfoy since you have been found out to have tried to cause harm to Ms. Weasley you shall be receiving detention for three months with Professor McGonagall with twenty-five points deducted from Slytherin and Ms. King you shall be receiving five months detention with Professor Snape with twenty points taken from Gryffindor. Since you did hit a fellow student your punishment has to be longer. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"I pray that we do not have another intervention like this again in the near future. Now the two of you may go now. The professors and I have things to discuss." Not one to argue or make myself seem more of a troublemaker than I was, I left without a second look. Malfoy thought the same or as I was to find out he wasn't through with dealing with me.

"You think you are so clever. Bet you think you can get away from this! Think again once my father hears about this you will be thrown out of this school and any other magic school in the world!" I stop and turn to face him. Eyebrow raised and eye slightly winced to comprehend what he was saying.

"Are you saying that you really need your daddy to fix things for you?" Didn't let him answer back just kept walking. He didn't stop and thought it was best to continue talking on and on about the rant he was going on. I stopped again and turn to him causing him to smirk again.

"Finally seeing that you shouldn't mess with a Malfoy."

"No, just that you reminded me or a quote I heard once."

"Really, the fittest survive as the weak and lower fall?"

"No. Not that."

"What then?"

"Beware of the anger of the body. Master the body. Let it serve truth." Puzzlement was his emotion. "I think you should savor those words. It may help you, if that is possible." I was out like a flash and down the hall, heading up the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. In that room were some really upset people.

"This isn't fair!" It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Life isn't easy and it's not always fair." I said earning a few looks but not many really listened to me.

"You shouldn't have to be punished for helping Ginny." Ron said.

"That rat Malfoy we should get him back for this!" The twins chorused. Sending agreements for the others.

"Stop! Before anyone tries anything they should think first. "

"Aren't you mad at him? He should pay for getting you into trouble." Seamus said to me. I took a breath before continuing with what I had to say.

"By your own folly. You will be brought as low. As you worst enemy wishes. Meaning we go after Malfoy like this then we are no better than he is. But risk expulsion if you want to I will not be a part of it." I finished with a flop onto the couch. There was some follows over for those who wanted to know what else had happened and the others who still wanted to do something calmed down enough to seat with the rest of us.

"What happened after I left?"

"Well the teachers just gave out the punishments. I got four months of detention."

"What?!"

"With Snape."

"Bloody hell that is brutal." Ron said taking a few beans.

"While Malfoy got three months detention with Ms. McGonagall."

"At least he got something." Neville said, in a way his words were a little comforting.

"And he lost twenty five points while I only lost twenty."

"That's a bit better but not much." Harry said.

"I don't think it will be as bad. I'm just happy that I won't be expelled….Oh Chilly down!" Rockets couldn't move faster than I did at that moment when realization hit me.

"Chilly down?"

"I just remembered I got detention and my parents are going to find out."

"Yes?"

"I have been here for a short amount of time and already I am in trouble. My parents are going to freak!" I sat down and cradled my head.

"Now do you want to get back at Malfoy?" the twins asked.

"Guys." Warned Hermione.

"Not with fisticuffs, but I am up for hitting him with a few well-placed untraceable pranks. Any ideas?" The rest of that evening was spent with ideas, strategies and plans to make Malfoy understand his wrongs. The next day all of us who were working on the plans were exhausted, or so I thought. It was nothing to how I felt on the first day of detention Snape. If Ron hadn't found me outside Snape's classroom, than I would have slept there the whole night. It stayed like that well into December. I was oblivious to everything during that time, people, places, news. I was running solely on doing homework, sleeping and doing what had to be done for detention with Snape and when I could eat. (I snuck food into detention.) So when the serious news hit me it was avalanche.

I was heading to the bathroom to clean off some gunk from Snape's potion closet that got on me during detention when I ran into Harry and Ron in the girl's bathroom.

"What the heck is wrong with you two?" They were equally surprised to see me.

"Tell us again Hermione about hardly anyone coming in here?" Hermione gave Ron a dirty look.

"Might as well tell me the whole story of why you are doing this." I went over to the sink and started the water and began the task of cleaning off the gunk. "Go on I am listening."

"You know the attacks that have been going on." I stop cleaning quickly spinning to face the trio.

"What attacks?"

"You don't know?" All three were having a moment of are you trying to make this funny cause it isn't vibe.

"All I have had time to do is schoolwork, detention and when I can eat or sleep. I have basically been a zombie since my dentition started."

"Then we have to start early. Sometime ago Ms. Norris was attacked and petrified, there was a message written behind her that said The chamber of Secrets had been opened. Enemies of the heir beware. It was written in blood."

"Ms. Norris's blood?"

"No, she was just petrified and for the most part unharmed. The next day we learned about the Chamber of Secrets from Professor. McGonagall. You should know you were in that class."

"I fell asleep in class; she was nice about it and didn't penalize me for it. But go on."

"The gist of what you need to know is that one of the founders Salazar Slytherin was the one who built the chamber and it is home to a monster that only the heir can control. Then Colin was attacked by what we think was the same creature attacked him, Right now we are brewing a polyjuice potion because we believe that Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin."

"Okay and polyjuice potion is so you can disguise yourselves as Slytherin students and get Malfoy to confess?"

"Yes, are you going to tell?"

"No, the opposite. I want to help. What can I do?"

"Do you think you can get some boomslang skin from Snape's storage?"

"Fat chance. The guy watches me like a hawk since he is convinced I will steal something, but…" My mind was whirring now like the cogs in clock on overdrive. I had a plan worthy of James Bond.

"What is it?" They look at and I look at each of them eyes resting on Hermione who's face twists into confusion and curiosity.

"Hermione, I have an idea."

Two days later.

_Snape POV_

"I told you I didn't steal anything Professor Snape!" I had the little delinquent thief by the collar of her shirt dragging her to Dumbledore. This time I have her dead to rights. She will be expelled and no more will she trouble our doors. I barged into the office and push her towards Dumbledore.

"I insist that you expel this girl from the school grounds immediately." She has the audacity to glare at me. Well it won't be long before she is gone.

"On what grounds does she deserve expulsion?" Dumbledore said as he moved forth towards us. He was eyeing her knowing that she was guilty.

"She stole from my supply of potion ingredients."

"I didn't steal anything from you, Professor. I asked if I could use some little bits from his supply for a potion for class and he did say I could. If I cleaned the back area afterwards. Which I was doing when the professor grabbed me, accused me theft, then lying and then dragged me here."

"Is this true Professor Snape? Did she ask permission?"

"For a certain ingredient yes, but not for Dragon's Blood a vial of it is missing."

"I don't have it. You can check my bag if you don't believe me or my pockets in my cloak. I don't have it."

"Did you check her bag of cloak?"

"No."

"Then you we shall check. If she does not have it then we shall see if perhaps it may have been misplaced in your classroom." We check her bags and cloak finding no trace of the vial or even a drop of dragon blood on anything of hers. We head to my classroom where we went over every move she had made in here before I found her stealing and looked in every place that she could have hidden the vial and finding nothing. I was beyond anger at this stage. I was more than furious. I was feeling humiliation from her trickery and deceitfulness all the while she was trying to be angelic.

"I know you have it somewhere." I told her wishing my tone could chill her bones.

"I didn't take anything. I swear it." She lied again.

"Let us check the supply closet." I turn around to face him. He couldn't be indulging this girl in her disillusionment of her telling the truth.

"It's not in there." I said thinking it should have been final.

"Snape. Let us lay this to rest. Otherwise nothing can progress." Dumbledore moved to the closet and waited for me to open it with the key. I reluctantly did so, not taking my eyes off the girl who was looking away at the window acting like I was wasting her valuable time. Soon she can have all the time in the world with her no longer having to be in school. Dumbledore entered the room and I stayed outside with her. To watch her in case her instinct of flight would flare up.

"Professor how many vials do you have?"

"Twelve. Six scarlet and six green." I said still looking at her. She looked back at me with a typical student's impatience.

"You are not missing any vials Professor Snape."

"What?! That can't be!" I shove the girl away and enter the room. Moving the headmaster to the side and began counting the bottles myself. He was right. There was six scarlet and six green all in order and in place. Nothing was gone. I know one was missing before. I know it for sure.

"There was one missing before we came to your office!"

"It was a mistake Professor Snape. There is no need to make the incident bigger than it needs to be." My words caught in my throat as the bubbling anger was starting to take over I know this girl did take the vial and lie about it, but how?

"In light of the circumstances I am going to let Professor McGonagall take over the rest of Ms. King's detention. The stress has gotten to you." I couldn't respond much less tell him that it has nothing to do with stress. But he was leaving with the girl before I could defend my case. I know she is hiding something and I swear that I shall find out.

_Irida/Lindsay POV_

"I apologize for Professor Snape's treatment of you. Don't let him know that your detention is also being shortened to a couple of weeks."

"It is alright Professor Dumbledore. I kind of understand that since I hit one of his students he thinks I may be a thief two, even though it is pretty far fetch an idea and bless you, you are a saint."

"You are rather calm about him accusing you of stealing and the attempt of expulsion. Please don't call me a saint." He said with a charming smile beamed with an all knowing gleam of his eyes.

"I have to admit something. With the way he handles detention and with trying to keep up with all the classes I have I barely have enough consciousness to care."

"I understand. Let me escort you to the Gryffindor common room then so that you do not fall asleep in the hall."

"You heard about that."

"I knew. I know many things." His eyes started sparkling behind the wire frames of his half-moon spectacles. It reminded me of my father when a runner had come in acting like he had a bullet proof plan on how to win only to find out that the runner had more a water balloon plan that could burst with one word. I wonder if he played pranks as a teenager? He leaves as I enter the room. Inside the common area were Hermione, Ron and Harry. They acknowledge me surprised to see me back early instead of in detention with Snape. So I head to them and sit with them tired and worn out. Ready to sleep the sleep of Van Winkle.

"Mission Accomplished."


	3. Mission Impossible: Hogwarts edition

_Hermione POV_

I can't believe it worked. We had actually done it. We had gone and stolen the boomslang skin right from under Professor Snape's rather large nose. Oh what am I doing? Stealing from a teacher? I just hope that this deviant behavior does not continue in later years. Still it does feel good that we are one step closer to finishing the polyjuice potion.

"Can I come up with a plan or what?"

"How did you come up with that plan in the first place?" Ron asked while eating his candies. How much food can he stuff in his stomach without getting sick? Or fat for that matter?

"Haven't you guys ever been to a spy movie?"

"Well my family did sometimes, but never a spy film." I said.

"Dad likes muggle films but we don't have time to go see them." Ron said before spitting out a bean. "Yuck. Dirt."

"I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin."

"And?"

"They went I stayed home. Sometimes I would see one on the telly."

"If I can figure out a way. I am going to have movie night here and we are going to watch some classic spy films and others."

"We can figure that out later. You still haven't told us how you came up with the plan in the first place."

"Oh right. Okay when you guys said you needed boomslang skin my first thought was to get it for you, but then I recalled that One Snape watches me like a hawk and two he would leap at the chance to expel me on even a minor offence. And that is when it hits me. He would look for a reason to get rid of me."

"Still not getting it." Typical Ron. More focused on his wizard trading cars and sweets to see the big picture. He could do much better in class if candy wasn't fifty percent of his brain.

"That memory of how Snape is ready to spring on me for expulsion made me remember that he forgets what is going on around him. Meaning that if someone else knew that then they could do anything without being caught."

"Okay with you now, Keep going why did Hermione have to do this?"

"Because she is the least likely for anyone to think that she is up to something on her own."

"That is true." Harry said looking between the two of us.

"Then that started to center into a plan that went off like this. Frist step get an ingredient from Snape's closet and make sure he knew I went in there. Then temporarily hide one ingredient out of you for him to notice is not where it is supposed to be. Once he noticed that he comes at me with accusations which would lead to me being escorted to Professor Dumbledore's office. Thus leaving wide open the door of possibility. Actually Snape's door since he did forget to lock it. Letting Hermione be able to enter the classroom and if someone had seen her enter the classroom knowing her reputation they would think that she was seeing Snape about something academia related there go giving her no resistance or double take. She enters the classroom heads to the closet where she grabs the boomslang skin and she puts the vial of dragon's blood back where it was originally. Giving rise to the belief that nothing happened. In the first place when I return with Snape since he has to have proof of my wrong doing in order for me to be punished for wrong doing. With Dumbledore finding nothing missing and Snape seeing that it is true and that he has to admit that nothing was stolen. However because of his nature he will brew on it for some time without knowing that something else was taken from his supply closet. Eventually it will go forgotten due to time, work and his vigilance for finding troublesome students. That was the plan and that was how it worked, except for the bonus of no longer having to be in detention with Snape and it is shortened."

"Then who do you have detention with?"

"Ms. McGonagall. Hopefully she won't make me a walking zombie for the rest of the time I have left in detention."

"You didn't look too good last week that is for certain. All red eyed, dark circles and falling asleep every ten minutes."

"It was bad, but on the bright side because of all that time in Snape's detention I now know every ingredient in his supply and have a better grade in potions. So what happened with you guys?"

"Nothing much then class and hoping Hermione didn't get caught."

"As if I would be in trouble on my own Ron."

"Play nice children." She said mock smiling before grabbing one of Ron's candy beans and taking a bite.

"What flavor did you get?"

"I think it's…gravy?" Gravy well that one is new. At least she didn't get vomit; I got one of those once. Ugh!

"You cold Hermione?"

"No, just shivered about a bad bean incident."

"Vomit or sardine?"

"Vomit." She nodded her head and the rest of chatted some more quite pleasantly, excited for the qudditch game tomorrow. Lindsay was super happy about finally being able to see one. Since detention she used that time to catch up on sleep and talk with Ginny. The two of them have become quite close. Then Lindsay went off to bed and the rest of us soon followed to our areas and called it a night.

_Harry POV_

(The next day during the quidditch match.)

This was a game that was going to be far from over anytime soon. The Slytherin team was being really brutal today. Their points were going up and their speed was shocking. Even Malfoy was surprising in his skills at perceiving where the bludgers were coming from. They were starting to be more than the usual bother. Every now and then I could get a little time to look out at the crowd and see my friends cheering the team on to victory. Lindsay was certainly getting into the spirit. Even coming up with a cheer.

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor! There's the team we adore! Go! Go! Gryffindor!" Soon a group of them were shouting it out.

But I can't get distracted by a cheer. I have to keep an eye out for the snitch. If Malfoy gets a hold of it we lose the game.

_Lindsay POV_

Man this was way, way, way more fun than having to watch football with Grandpa Williams. But I can't say for certain that it is better than baseball. Their on par with each other. Let's leave it at that. (Harry zooms on broomstick)

"Wow look at him go!"

"I know. No wonder he is the youngest qudditch seeker of the century."

"What was that Neville? I couldn't hear you over the crowd!"

"I said that no wonder he is the…Oh!" Neville's head whip lashes to the field.

"What?!" I ask him before turning my head to where he was looking. I couldn't see quite clearly, but it looked like something was chasing Harry as Harry was chasing after what I think is the snitch and Malfoy was following suit.

"Do you think it will hit one of them?"

"I hope not, but just in case it better be Malfoy." I didn't comment. Sure the guy was a pain to deal with but I didn't want him to come close to dying by a magic flying ball. We watched withheld breath at what was to happen next. They dipped and dived and dodged trying to catch the snitch and avoid that possessed bludger. Even going down into the lower ring. Suddenly Malfoy came flying out into the air and landed on to the ground.

"Do you think he broke something?"

"Not sure."

"Can you see Harry?" A couple students in front of my vision was badly blocking my sight when Malfoy emerged out of the ring.

"I think I can see a glimpse but not much." Just then I saw Ron and Hermione dash out to the doorway out. I followed, leaving a confused Neville behind. They went out on to the field where Harry had the snitch caught but he was also trying to dodge a still raving bludger. Till Hermione blew it up like a fire cracker. All of us race to Harry finding that he had a broken arm when we reached him.

"Not to worry Harry. I will fix that arm straight away." Harry tried to protest, who wouldn't? But Gilderoy…

"Doesn't know what he's saying." He dashed out his wand and pointed it at Harry's broken arm. In a small part of me I did believe for a second that he could do it.

"Brackium Emendo" That was soon dashed when I saw that Harry's arm and lost all its bones and apparently nerve endings since Lockhart folded his hand back against his arm. I think I'm going to be ill.

"Well you see that does happen sometimes. On the Brightside the bones are clearly not broken." He said smiling trying to say that face of his. I bet he kisses a mirror when he thinks no one is looking.

"Broken?! There are no bones left!" Hagrid thank you for sticking it to him. A short time later were all gathered around Harry at the medical wing where we listened to the sounds of a "hurt" Malfoy and I thought Gilderoy was a ham. I do have to give him props for being more convincing than Wood was trying to hide his smile from winning the game. That was when the nurse came in and told Malfoy that he could go and shooed us away so she could get to Harry. She was carrying this bottle that had a top like the upper half of a skeleton. I thought it looked cool. Then the nurse said to Harry that regrowing bones was a nasty business and gave him a cup of the skeleton bottle juice, Harry took a sip and then spit it right back at us.

"Well what did you expect? Pumpkin juice?" Everyone laughed and that was when she told all of us to leave. I stayed a little behind with Hermione and Ron to talk with Harry for a little while.

"I'll bring you some sweets tomorrow if you like Harry."

"Thanks Lindsay."

"Feel better Harry."

"Will do."

That night there was another attack. This time it was Colin the boy with the camera. He had it with him when he was petrified but when they tried to get to the film they found that it had dissolved on itself. So that didn't give us any real clue with who it was that is doing this. Making the school feel a little more nervous than before. It was making the school so nervous that Gilderoy had gotten permission from Dumbledore to start dueling lessons. He of course had to make it all about him. He came in wearing a new dueling outfit with a cape and when he felt ready he threw it into the audience for some lovesick student of his to catch it. Then he had the nerve to say this line.

"Don't worry. You'll have your potion master back when I'm done with him." Yeah right Gilderoy. Like you could even get anything done in the first place that involved magic. Snape would no scratch that he is a better defense against the dark arts teacher than you and he doesn't even teach the class. I kind of wish I had said that out loud instead of. "Show him up Professor Snape!" It made me sound dumb.

True to habit Gilderoy was. Barely one spell in and already he was down for the count and trying to save face with saying that it was pretty obvious what spell he was using and blah, blah, blah. Then things started to get interesting student duels. Harry verses Malfoy. The rivalry that goes back to the year before. Snake verses lion. This was a duel where the outcome was not so clear cut and that is how I like it. Each gave the other a powerful hit that sent them back a ways. Malfoy went spinning through the air only to land on his butt and in his anger he uttered a spell that released a cobra. It slithered upon the dueling platform looking for a victim. Professor Snape without batting an eye moved forward saying that he would get rid of it for Harry. But Gilderoy did his thing and made it go up in the air land back on the platform and look around some more. All remained tense as the snake chose its prey finally deciding on a boy; I think his name is Justin. Then Harry started to speak. Not in normal English, but in parseltongue. I didn't know that Harry could speak parseltongue. But the snake was listening to him and backing away from Justin and staring at Harry. That was when Snape decided to get rid of the snake by frying it. Justin still looking a little pale stared at Harry and demanded.

"What are you playing at?!" Playing at? How could he think that? The snake moved away from Justin to look at Harry and it didn't strike at anyone. The dueling class was broken apart and the four of us, Harry, Ron, Hermione and me went to talk somewhere.

"You're a paselmouth? Why didn't you tell us?" Ron said grabbing Harry's arm to turn him around.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked. Hermione answered for Ron.

"You can talk to snakes." With a little uncertainty about how this was shocking Harry answered.

"I know. I mean I accidently set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once. Once." In an attempt at being serious I tried to hold back a giggle only it turned into a snort laugh. I apologized and let Harry continue while I imagined how that must have looked laughing on the inside. "But so what I bet loads of people here can do it."

"No they can't." Hermione enlightened us. "It's not a very common gift Harry. This is bad."

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin..." Ron took that cue to interrupt.

"Oh so that's what you said to it." I raise my brow and turn to him. "What did you think he said to it? The snake moved away from Justin when Harry talked to it."

"You were there Ron. You heard me."

"I heard you speaking parseltongue. Snake language."

"I spoke a different language? Well I didn't realize it. How can I speak another language without knowing I can?"

"Just lucky?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't know Harry, but it sounded like you were egging the snake on something. Harry listen to me there is a reason that the Slytherin House is a snake. Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth; he could talk to snakes too."

"Exactly and now the whole school is going to think that you're his great, great, great grandson or something." Now this is problematic. Malfoy is not looking like the best candidate for heir of Slytherin right now. Harry in defiance stated.

"But I'm not. I can't be."

"He lived a thousand years ago for all we know you could be." Hermione said her eyes heading to the floor.

"Still doesn't mean that you are the heir of Slytherin. I mean you could be related to him, but not the heir." I said touching his shoulder. "In fact I am positive about that."

I look to Ron and Hermione giving them the cue to enforce what I said. Though it wasn't strong at first soon it was reaching its needed point. We knew he wasn't the heir. Harry wouldn't do things like this to people. I felt that in my bones and I have only known him a couple months. Too bad the rest of the school wasn't so sure of that. Not much was said up front, but you could tell with silent glances, whispered words and the quick duck outs that the other students were unsure of Harry. That if they should give even a minor offence that they would be the next ones to be petrified. All except Malfoy he just looked annoyed with Harry or was it me? I could never tell because whenever I noticed he could have been looking at both of us.

One night the gang decided to go to the library to do some studying, I didn't feel like it so I told them I would see them later and headed toward Gryffindor tower. I was out of it and didn't pay attention to what or who was around me, because ten minutes later I was blindfolded, picked up and pushed into some room. I didn't panic like most people would. Instead I said more annoyed than calm.

"If this is some kind of prank George and Fred it's a little too thick." We were in the middle of a sort of prank war with me in the lead by one unintended prank. I took off the blindfold and shifted my hair out of my eyes. Then my eyes roamed the room getting wider and wider. This was not the Gryffindor tower room or a broom closet. This is bad. It must be one of the other house common rooms I thought. Maybe George and Fred had friend help them pull this off.

"Hello Ms. King." I turn sharply to a column were Malfoy was leaning against. "Malfoy? You did this?" He didn't answer, but moved over to where I was only moving up a step so he could appear taller.

"Is there a good reason that you more or less abducted me?" I said crossing my arms not really caring so much about his answer as much as it was quick so I could just go. "Just wanted to have a little chat."

"About what?"

"An apology for humiliating me."

"You waited this long and had to do this just to get an apology that you know I would not give you, because in hindsight you deserved it for trying to do harm to Ginny. That is pathetic Malfoy." I said my peace and headed for the door, but he grabbed my wrist and with surprising strength pulled me back so that we were face to face.

"I said this was going to be a chat and we are going to have a chat."

"Malfoy you can't keep me in here against my will."

"Just apologize and I will let you go."

"I'm sorry." His face lights up. "There happy now?"

"A little." I roll my eyes and go.

_Goyle POV_

Crabbe and I watched as the little Gryffindor cat went off. She was a sur-surprising little thing. When we had taken her she didn't protest in the tiniest bit. Others would have struggled, bite or hit to get out. She seemed bored. Not that it matters really. If she had put a struggle we still would have brought her here.

Draco was happy with his apology, but something was strange about his look.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Remember this. Ginny is not one of our main targets anymore."

"Why not Draco?"

"Because we have a new one, King. Be sure to start with the small stuff first then do the build-up after a while the little cat will know her place."

"What if Potter should show up?" Crabbe questioned.

"Then make sure she's alone. Don't want Potter mucking things up as usual."

_Ron POV_

(The night of the polyjuice potion taking)

"Where did you put Crabbe and Goyle after you knocked them out with the sleeping draught?" Lindsay asked as she sat on a sink swinging her legs back and forth.

"We put them in a broom closet."

"How long do you think it will take them to figure out how to get out of the broom closet?"

"May be some time at least them have some food with them."

"Should we send someone after two days?" Both of us started laughing but were soon brought to the task at hand with Hermione and Harry's gazes.

"Focus you two. We only have a limited amount of time to get this done."

"Alright Hermione."

"Lindsay you remember what to do?"

"My goal is to be on the lookout for the real Crabbe, Golye and Bulstrode and distract them for as long as I can. This shouldn't be too hard. Crabbe and Goyle, I can just dangle something shinny in front of them."

"Good and make sure the Prefects don't catch you."

"Got it." She said giving a mock salute.

We took the potion and it was the most disgusting thing I have ever had in my life.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" I went into one of the stalls ready to throw up finding that the sick feeling was not going to go away easily. A dizzy spell was coming over me as I stayed in the bathroom. I could hear Lindsay knocking on a stall wondering if we were alright. Then like that the dizzy spell was gone and so was the sickness. I look down at my hand and found that it was pudgy so was my face as I touched it. The potion had worked. I came out of the stall and look at Harry or Goyle.

"Bloody Hell."

"You said it Ron." Lindsay was doing an impression of someone watching a tennis match her head going back and forth unsure of what she was seeing, but amazed by it not the less.

"This is so cool. Hermione come out you have got to see this!"

"I-I don't think I'm going."

"Hermione are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just go. You're wasting time." She didn't sound fine, but Lindsay was pushing us to do what she said since time was not on our side. As she was pushing us out the door she told Hermione we would be back soon. I was laughing on the inside since the image of Crabbe and Goyle being pushed by Lindsay was a funny sight.

"What's so funny?" Harry whispered. "Crabbe and Goyle being pushed around by a girl." I whispered back.

_Lindsay POV_

The boys and I split up since it would be wired to be seen together and would give me the chance to go off and do some surveillance. I almost run into Percy. If I hadn't hidden behind a pillar he would have gotten me, instead he found the boys. This wasn't good.

"What are…" Harry hits him lightly to remind him he has to sound like Crabbe. "What are you doing down here?" As I was looking in nervous anticipation over if I should interrupt and let myself get caught by Percy so they could get away I noticed something was wrong about Harry. He was wearing his glasses. How could we have forgotten the glasses! In quick haste my arms move about to grab their attention. But soon I had to stop because Malfoy entered and I had to hide again.

"Crabbe. Goyle. Where have you two been? Pigging out at the Great hall all this time? Why are you wearing glasses?" Face palm. I should have distracted Percy. Luckily Harry thought on his feet.

"Ah. Um. Reading."

"Reading? I didn't know you could read." Neither did I. But pigs can fly if they book early enough. Malfoy gives attitude to Percy and they go off. When Percy turns down the hall I take the hint to move out of the hiding place and start following them. Careful not to be seen, heard or noticed in anyway. Just like when I sneak out of the palace. They enter the common room and I stay vigilant. Tine ticks by in a slow agonizing way until I see the guys flee the common room with signs that they were changing back I follow them again and ask if they got anything.

"We got something, but let's get back to Hermione to tell her too." As we ran we saw a door open and out of that door came the real Crabbe and Goyle. They look at themselves first then at each other and then at Ron and Harry. Who quickly run by them. They are too confused to notice that they were wearing their robes. I run past them, skid to a halt and go back to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy is looking for the two of you by the way. Oh and what is that!" They whiplash to the ceiling.

Dashing off without the chance for them to notice I shout. "Made ya look!"

Arriving into the bathroom laughing wildly may not have been the best choice when you find out your friend turned herself into a humanoid cat.

(The next day in the hall walking with Ginny.)

"Is Hermione going to be alright?"

"She's going to be fine. I think the hairballs though are the one thing she hates the most about being a cat." I said as walked out to the courtyard. I was noticing something about Ginny. She wasn't acting like herself for a while. Even today she looked more worn and tired. She was getting a little paler too. Was sick or was something up? Has Malfoy been bothering her again, I know he has been on my case more often; maybe he is bothering her more too.

"Ginny are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said not looking at me, but away from me. She looked scared. Malfoy must be involved with this somehow. Who else would try to scare her?

"Ginny, if something or someone is bothering you. You know that you can tell me right? Like if Malfoy has been harassing you again. I can help you."

"Nothing is bothering me. I'm just tired and with all these attacks. I'm well a little on edge. Aren't you?!" The pitch of her voice was rising and her eyes were starting to look accusing of me. Biding my time right now was what I had to do. Forcing her to tell me what is bothering her right now would not help. She will get a defense up and shut down.

"Yes, Ginny the attacks have me worried too. I just wanted to make sure that you aren't making yourself sick with worry over this." Her suspicious glance died down.

"I'm sorry if it sounded like I was snapping at you."

"It's alright. No serious harm was done. Let's go to the Great hall. I'm starving. How about you?" I said throwing out my thumb like I was getting ready to hitch a ride to the Great hall.

"Sure." We go off to the hall and eat we are soon joined by Harry and Ron who eat with us. Harry updates us about Hermione.

The next two months go on with my time spent mostly helping Hagrid care for the unicorn foal that was growing well and was starting to trust other animals again. Hagrid and I spent time talking about other magical creatures and tried to avoid the conversation of the petrification of the students. Till one day Professor McGonagall, Ron and Harry came running down the path to Hagrid's hut as I was leaving it.

"Lindsay!"

"What?"

"You have to come with us."

"Why what happened?" I asked scared of the answer. I knew it was serious since Harry still had on his quidditch uniform when he had a match today that I had attempted to make and the professor was scared. They tell me to come on and we rush to the hospital wing. There on one of the beds was Hermione.

"She was found in the library. She had this in her hand." A mirror was held up. "Does it mean anything to either of you?"

"Not to me." I said my eyes not leaving my frozen friend.

"Ms. King I must speak with you. In private." She said eyeing the boys. "If you are ready that is." I nod and tell the boys I would be back in a second. We walk down the hall into a classroom that was unoccupied. Her expression was grave and made me think the worst.

"Your father has been notified of the events that have happened the and he wants to take you out of Hogwarts."

"What?!"

"Please keep her voice down."

"Sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to shout like that."

"He said that he is giving you a choice. You can leave and come back next year or if you want you can stay at Hogwarts, but you have to be kept under guard at all times."

"How are you going to be able to do that without letting anyone know?"

"We have already figured that out. No one is to be escorted without a teacher under no exceptions. All students will return to their common rooms at precisely six o clock."

"I want to stay here."

"I shall inform your father, you can go back to visiting Hermione for a while if you wish."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall." After a short while we are taking back to the common room and told the new rules. Harry pulls us to the side and tells us his plan of talking to Hagrid tonight. I know he saw some vision from a diary he found that implicates Hagrid, but after spending so much time with him caring for the unicorn I am having the hardest time even thinking that it was remotely possible. But I agree to cover for the boys when they sneak out.

(More time passes.)

Now that it is official that Hagrid didn't do it and with the help of the polyjuice potion Malfoy was taken out of the running. So who was it that is doing this? Why did they take Tom's diary? Why were they even doing this and how can they be stopped? None of us had the answer. It felt worse since Dumbledore and Hagrid were no longer here. Even the unicorn was starting act up again.

"We are going to go see Hermione, would you like to come?"

"I have plans to hang out with Ginny."

"See you when we get back."

"You know it. Just be careful." I said gathering my books in my arms. "We will."

I trot back to the common room and wait for Ginny. And I waited. And I waited. And I waited a little more. At this time most of the students were in the common room or in the dormitories. Neville and Semaus were playing wizard's chess in the common room so they were my first choice to ask if they had seen Ginny.

"Neville have you see Ginny?"

"Not really."

"What about you Seamus?"

"Nope. But all the first years are in. Ask one of them." I asked all the ones who would answer me and none of them remembered seeing Ginny. That's not good. Ginny would not have gone somewhere else when we had plans to do something. Late she sometimes was, but this was far past her usual tardiness. Excusing myself from the last person I asked about Ginny. I leave the tower quickly forgetting for the time being that there is a curfew and escort rule. Ginny was in trouble I knew it. I just hoped that it wasn't foreboding. I race the hallowed halls being chased by shadows and dancing flames so much so that they molded into one where all I could see was one long never ending hall. Heart pounding, sweat pouring and muscles aching I fall to the floor in a heap breathing deeply to regain some strength and go searching once more. I rise again too quick I guess since my legs felt like jelly and wobbled. I lean on the wall for support and look to the other side. On it a message.

**Her Skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.**

Empty black walls surrounded me as I let lose the scream. No less the ten seconds later Professor McGonagall had found me and demanded to know why I was out without an escort. No words left my mouth only my arm rose and showed her. Her face turned pale as her hands let me go as she neared the message. I fall to the ground rocking back and forth.

"It's Ginny." I say holding back tears. McGonagall turns to me. "I came looking for her. I knew something was wrong when she didn't come back to the tower. They took Ginny."

"Come now, Lindsay." She pulled me up. "I have to get the others."

_Snape POV_

The night is casting an unfavorable shadow. There is a taste of it on the wind as it passes by chilling the body to the point where warmth is futile. On edge with the fear the teachers sat around talking about ways to end this disaster. Lockhart of course was making him seem the one who knew all. What a prick, a blood blister on the competent world. When he excused himself to leave it took all my strength not to say good reddens. The room falls quiet without Lockhart's constant blabber, it too is soon dashed by the sound of a scream. Heads turn and others jump at the sound. Minerva was the one to investigate.

Time goes by quickly when she brings in the King girl. A sight she was. Walking with little strength of her own, her eyes wide in fright and hair swishing widely as if it were a nest of snakes that had been disturbed quite suddenly. Minerva seated her down and speedily went to the intercom announcing that all students were to return to their house dormitories at once and for the other teachers to meet up at the second floor corridor immediately.

"Professor Sprout, please calm her down." The girl was rocking now. "The rest of you please follow me."

We follow suit and come to the corridor. The message was written once more in blood, but the words were more sinister and held the final word.

"Who is it that the monster has taken Minerva?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"According Ms. King it is Ginny. She was out here searching for her when she noticed Ginny wasn't at the house dormitories. The poor girl was the one to find the message."

"Was she the one who screamed?" Minerva nods her head solemly with more bad news for the school and us on the way.

_Lindsay POV_

"Drink this. It will help calm you down." My energy felt zapped to the point were arguing wasn't possible. One friend was petrified and the other was taken by the creature.

"Now that is better." Ms. Sprout said trying to put on a smile when inside she knew that it was close to hopeless. At least that is what she thought.

A teacher came in to talk with Professor Sprout; obviously it had to do with Ginny, the chamber, the fate of the school and all that morbid jazz. The Professor excused herself so they could talk in private a bit away from me. They talked for some time and when it came to the wind down of the conversation, Professor Sprout turned her head to check on me only to find that I was no longer there.

I am going to find that chamber and get Ginny out of there. But where to look?

"Lindsay!"

_Harry Potter POV_

We race along the halls to catch up with Professor Lockhart. He may be the worst teacher around, but he needed our help in order to find the chamber. On our way we found Lindsay.

"Lindsay!" I call out to her. She moved to the sound of her name and followed our pace.

"What are you doing out here Harry?"

"We found a lead the creature is a basilsk and we may know where the chamber could be. We are going to tell Lockhart about it. I know Lockhart may be useless but it is out only way to find the chamber."

"Why do we need him? He would just be baggage. Why not go after the lead ourselves?" she said her voice surprisingly calm for someone Professor McGonagall had described as hysterical mere moments ago. Her face was set in stone with a grim expression and her eyes. Her eyes they seemed to have changed again. For a second a split second I had to keep in mind for it seems so ludicrous to think so. Those eyes held the look and fierceness of a dragon.

"Harry." Ron's words descracted me from Lindsay to remind me that we were coming upon the door to Lockhart's office. We open the door and enter.

"Professor we have some information for you." We stop to look at what Lockhart was doing. In a frantic haste he was putting away his things. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Uh. Yes, urgent unavoidable." He stuttered.

"What about my sister?" Ron demanded from him.

"As to that most unfortunate…" I didn't listen to his last words since Lindsay looked about ready to kill him.

"You're the defense against the Dark arts teacher."

"A terrible one, but still the teacher." Lindsay added.

"I must say when I took the job there was nothing in the job description about…" He was trying to bolt for it.

"You're running away after all the things you've done on in your books?" I demanded to know from him. "Books can be misleading."

"You wrote them!" My voice exasperated at his cowardice.

"My boy do you use your common sense my books wouldn't have sold for half as well if people hadn't thought that I had done all those things." Realization drew upon all of us. Lindsay was muttering about how we should have known.

"You're a fraud. You have just been taking credit for what other wizards have done."

"Is there anything you can do?" The word nothing came to my mind.

"Yes, now that you have mentioned it. I am rather gifted with memory charms. Otherwise all those wizards would have gone blabbing." He turned around to get what we knew was his wand. Ron and I started to prepare ours. Lindsay moved silently towards Lockhart. "And I am afraid that I am going to have to do the same to you."

He was surprised to find us with our wands facing him. "Don't even think about it." I told him motioning for him to drop his wand. There was hesitance from him. Shock came to all of us when Lindsay's hand came out and lashed on to his wrist with a viper's grip forcing Lockhart to drop his wand.

"You were given the task to find the chamber Professor Lockhart. It would prove to be honorable of you to just flee like a cowardice mouse." She let go of his arm to reach for the wand and throw it to the other side of the room.

"Let's go Professor." I ordered him. We made it to the girl's bathroom without much fuss from Lockhart. Lindsay was right behind him in case he would try to flee and he was more afraid of her at this point. Moaning Myrtle was beginning her routine when she spotted us.

"Who's there? Oh hello Harry. What do you want?"

"To ask you how you died." I answered her.

"Oh it was dreadful. It happened right here in this very cubicle. I was hiding in here because Oliver Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying. Then I heard somebody come in."

"Who was it Myrtle?"

"I don't know. I was destraute!" She said with her voice cracking slightly only to return back to normal as she came down to our level. "But they said something funny. A kind of made up language and I realized that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door to tell him to go away! And I died."

"Just like that? How?"

"I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. Over there by that sink." She pointed to a sink that I went over to look at. On the nozzle was a carved serpent.

"This is it." I said softly. "This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." Now how do we open it.

"Say something. Harry, say something in parseltongue." Ron suggested. I think about what I should say. I tell it to open. A click went off. Followed by a low rumbling that lifted the top off the sinks, widening them and allowing the one with the snake to lower and allow someone entrance to the dark depths below. Lockhart took one look below and tried to flee only to have the three of us push him back towards the entrance way.

"You first." I said wand at the ready should he try something.

"Now what good would it do."

"Better you than us." Ron told him. He agreed in a way and was pushed a little to enter.

"It is really quite filthy down here. He called up.

"You ready Harry?"

"I think so. You Ron?" He nods. I was about to ask Lindsay when she pushed us aside and jumped right in.

"Lockhart's right it is quite filthy down here."

"Alright lets go." I said ready to jump.

"Oh Harry. If you die down there you're welcome to share my toilet." Ron makes a face and I tell her thanks before we fall into the darkness below.


	4. No Turning Back

_Lindsay POV_

On the ground were the bones of small animals, the leftovers of the basilisk's dinner. Disgusting to look at, Ron couldn't help but mention so.

"Now remember any sign of movement close your eyes straight away." Harry said before going through one of the tunnels. Ron motions for Lockhart to move with his wand. I push him forward. Lockhart goes in first then me and Ron brought up the rear. We travel a bit till we come to something quite odd. I move quickly to it and travel the length of it with Harry.

"What's this?" Ron asked wide eyed.

"It looks like a snake." Lockhart said.

"It's a snake skin." Harry informed.

"Definitely a basilisk's shed skin." I confirmed with Harry.

"Bloody hell. It must be sixty feet long." With those words Lockhart fainted.

"Heart of a lion this one." Ron commented sarcastically. Our guard was down so we didn't expect Lockhart to jump up and grab Ron's wand from him. He pointed at us daring to move toward him.

"The adventure ends here. But don't fret the world will know our story. How it was too late to save the girl. How the three of you lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. So you first mister Potter. Say goodbye to your memories. Oblievate!"

The light flickered over the wand and shot itself out at the back instead of the tip and hit Lockhart forcing him back into the wall of the cave. It was such a hardening blow that it shook the cave into falling down debris separating Harry and I from Ron and Lockhart.

"Harry! Lindsay!" He shouted for us. I had been shaken back and hit something. I was wobbly trying to stand, but Harry ran towards the sound of Ron's voice. "Ron!"

"Ron, are you okay!"

"I'm fine. What about the two of you?"

"Slightly disoriented, but I will live." I told him.

"We're fine." Harry said through the crack. It was then that something about Lockhart came up. The memory charm had backfired on him and caused him to lose his memory instead of the one he was aiming for. I move to Harry and look in time to see Ron hit Lockhart in the back of the head with a rock. "It was about time someone hit him. Just upset that it wasn't me."

"What'll I do now?"

"You wait here and try to shift some of this rock so that we can get back through. I'll go on and find Ginny." What did he say?

"You mean we'll go on and find Ginny."

"No I'll go find Ginny. You need to help Ron with shifting the rocks." He moved forward.

"I am going with you." I said cutting him off.

"Lindsay, please."

"Don't please me, Harry. Ginny is my friend too. Almost my sister and I will not lose a friend again." I begin to run so he couldn't argue further with me. We stop at snake themed wall blocker. Harry at this time realized I wasn't staying behind opened the door with parseltongue. We cautiously go through the door wands at the ready for whatever the case could be. We come upon some stairs that I jump down from since it was low enough while Harry climbed down. Looking around the fear of a basilisk was more powerful by ten as the columns around us held their shape. A giant head laid at the end of the columns a vain tribute of Salazar Slytherin no doubt. We walk slowly at first and soon found speed in our soles at what also lie at the end of the columns. Ginny.

We come to her body, pale as marble and the fear of her being dead shivered through our minds.

"Ginny please wake up."

"She won't wake up." A voice said not one of our own. We turn to find a boy enter from the shadows. A boy who was oddly calm for being in a place like this.

"Tom? Tom Riddle?" Harry said in realization.

"Tom?" I questioned. He couldn't be. He went school here fifty years ago. He couldn't be that young unless.

"What do you mean she won't wake up?"

"She's not?" Please don't say it Harry.

"She's alive, but only just." He said while advancing towards us.

"Are you a ghost?"

"A memory preserved in a diary for fifty years." There is something wrong about him. Something wrong.

"She's cold as ice." Harry said taking my mind away from Tom and back to Ginny. I took her pulse and found that it was weak but still there.

"Tom you have to help us there's a basilisk."

"It won't come until it's called." That is creepy. How could he have known that?

"Give me my wand Tom." Harry put out his hand as both of us rose.

"You won't be needing it." Tom said making no attempt to give it back. To my dissatisfaction he was also holding my wand.

"We have to get Ginny out of here."

"I'm afraid not. You see as poor Ginny grows weaker. I grow stronger."

"He's the one behind this." Both turn to me. "He's the reason for the basilisk attacks. How else could he know all this? I just don't get why he needs Ginny." Harry was thinking something in his head and whatever it was clicked.

"Yes, Harry. It was Ginny Weasley who opened the chamber of secrets."

"No, she couldn't."

"She wouldn't." I finished for him. Tom continued on.

"It was Ginny who set the basilisk on the Mudbloods and Filcher's cat. Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls."

"Why?"

"Because I told her to." I am going to rip through this guy's flesh. "You can find that I can be very persuasive." He already persuaded me to hurt him. "Not that she knew what she was doing you could say that she was well in a kind of trance? Still the power of the diary began to scare her. She tried to dispose of it in the girl's bathroom. And then who should find it, but you the very person I was most anxious to meet." That explains Ginny's change in mood this jerk was controlling her.

"But why did you want to meet me?"

"I knew I had to talk to you. I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid in order to gain your trust."

"If anyone is brainless it's you." He ignored me.

"Hagrid's our friend and you framed him didn't you."

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent."

"But Dumbledore saw right through you."

"He knew a bad apple when he saw one." I say to him and this time he looked at before

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the chamber again while I was at school. So I left behind a diary preserving my sixteen year old self in the pages so that one day. I would be able to lead another and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work." Noble? That's a load of bull.

"Well you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours the mandrake draught will be ready and everyone who is petrified will be all right again."

"Haven't I told you? Killing mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now my new target has been you." Harry? Why him? "How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar while lord Voldermort's powers were destroyed?"

"Why do you care how I escaped? Voldermort was after your time."

"Voldermort is my past, present and future." He moves Harry's wand to spell out his name and then rearranges the letter's into spelling out. I am Lord Voldermort. He was the madman wizard. I move closer to Harry watching every move that Tom made carefully.

"You're the heir of Slytherin. Voldermort."

"Surely you didn't think that I would keep my filthy muggle Father's name. No, I fashioned myself a new name. A name I knew that wizards everywhere would fear to speak as I became the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world." Actually it's Merlin, but he is a humble man.

"Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me."

"You wish Snake boy!"

"He'll never be gone not as long as those who remain loyal to him." Tom or Voldermort's expression hardens with clenched teeth. A shriek goes off it sounds like a bird we look around and see a phoenix coming towards us. He comes closer and closer and then drops something for Harry to catch. The phoenix leaves soon after. Harry looks at what it was that it had dropped and found that it was the sorting hat. Why did he bring that to us?

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender a songbird and an old hat." Tom moves to the front of the head of Slytherin, placing his hand up as if to summon something. He was going to summon the basilisk. In haste I ran to stop him. He turned in time to grab my arm and twist it around my back.

"Nice try little girl, but you will not stop me." He hisses into my ear. I struggle a bit but he twists my arm painfully forcing me to stop. He summons in parseltongue for the basilisk to come. The mouth of the statue opens.

"Let's match the power of Lord Voldermort Heir of Slytherin against the famous Harry Potter. Even if you do survive your prize will be to watch me kill her." I wanted to lash out at him but a loud hiss drew me into closing my eyes. I heard the great snake's scales slide across the stone floor and water and Harry's running. "Parseltongue won't save you know Potter it only obeys me."

"A coward more than a hero your friend is."

"You tell yourself that. Delusion is a talent of yours." His rebuttal was ended by the cries of a phoenix.

"No!" Riddle shouted angry. "Your bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you." Did I hear that right? The snake has been blinded? I hear footsteps on water run-off and the sound of a force striking something sold and hard. This time I opened my eyes and found the snake was gone. Riddle chose this time to throw me to the ground harshly. I spun quickly around to face him and found that he was pointing my wand at me this time.

"Enjoy these last moments you have in this world. Once the basilisk has done its job. It will come after you next."

"I am not sure that will happen. Harry will kill the snake."

"You are becoming rather annoying."

"You did say to enjoy these moments." I said being careful to raise slowly and move away from him to Ginny's body. She felt colder than before and her pulse was getting weaker. Softly so Riddle wouldn't hear I say to her. "I swear you will not die here."

Footsteps were coming towards us. It was Harry he had gotten away from the basilisk.

"You're too late Potter. In a few moments Ginny will be dead. And I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldermort will return. Very. Much. Alive." We look to Ginny's body racking our brains trying to think of a way to snap her out of it. My hand and Harry's goes to Ginny's hand. She was tightly grasping the diary. My mind went into thinking why did Tom have to take his diary back? He completed his mission with Harry, so why was Ginny grasping it as she lay dying?

"ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" The loud hissing roar broke us out of our thoughts as the basilisk rose from the water splashing us about like the pounding waves of a tempest sea. Harry looked around for a weapon as I did too. Then inside the sorting hat a glow was shining. It formed and gathered into the hilt of a shining sword. Harry dashed at it pulling out revealing that it was indeed a sword and leapt upon the statue climbing it and fending off the great snake as he did so. It struck at him not once but three times. All eyes including Riddle's were on Harry's movements. This gave me an opportunity I took the diary out of Ginny's hand before Riddle would have seen it. I turned to look when I heard the sound of metal scraping against rock and saw that Harry had been knocked down by the snake and was now scrambling for the sword before it should fall. He grabbed it in time and when the dirty snake came down for what it knew was to be its last strike against Harry. He rammed the sword through the mouth and up the out of the snake's head. It wailed out in pain and the fear it knew was death coming for him. It rocked about in spastic movements. Rounding this way and that as it fell to the ground with a thud. The great beast was dead. No more could it do the evil work of his dark master. Puzzled fury was the look of its no longer master. His ill raised pet was dead and gone defeated by the boy he thought would be its meal.

Harry came down from the top of the statue, a wounded warrior. His arm was bleeding badly as he clasped the fang that he pulled from his arm. He fell to his knees by Ginny and me. His breathing was quick and heading into the swallow side. At this Riddle looked pleased that his pet managed this before death. He moved forwarded with a gloat in his voice he said.

"Remarkable isn't it? How quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body. I guess you haven't more than a minute to live. You'll be with your dear mudblood mother soon Harry." I show Harry the diary that I took from Ginny's body. In silence we exchange a look that Riddle couldn't understand. Without alerting Tom, Harry slid the basilisk fang into my hands. Our hands wrap around it and to Riddle I'm sure it looked like a weak attempt at comforting each other.

"Funny how much a little book can do? Especially in the hands of a silly little girl." One nod was given for us to take action. We opened the book to a random page and raised the hands that held the fang. One defiant look we gave to Riddle.

"What are you doing? Stop! No!" Together we force the fang down into the pages. Up bubbled the effigy of Tom Riddle's blood in the form of Black Death ink. We see that in the form of Riddle a hole appeared in his stomach. He screamed in anger and tried to come at us again when we rose the fang. Then we forced the fang down again. A hole came to his face this time. This time when we rose the fang I shut the book and with all our might we stab through the think leather cover with black blood spurting and soaking us to the cries of pain from Riddle as he in turn burst into nothingness. Something he may have always been. With the vanishing of Riddle Ginny came back to life. Breathing deeply at first and then rising up slowly to a sitting position.

"Ginny" we call. She was surprised to see us. "It was me. But I swear that I didn't mean to. Riddle made me. And..." She trailed off when she saw Harry's arm something I too had forgotten about.

"You're hurt." Harry moves his arm to cover the wound which looked worse from what it had looked like ten minutes ago. "Don't worry about me. The two of you need to get yourselves out of here. Follow the chamber and you'll find Ron."

"Harry we aren't leaving you behind." I go to the side of his wounded arm and push his hand out of the way. "What are you doing?"

"Maybe I can suck the poison out of your blood."

"No you could get poisoned too."

"We have to try something!" A shrill cry of a bird goes off and it is the phoenix who has returned. A smile decorates my lips. I move out of the way for the bird to get closer to Harry. "You were brilliant Fawkes. I just wasn't quick enough."

Fawkes now that I know him as that lowers head down to Harry's wound and sheds his tears on to it. The winds of the desert that whisk away the footprints of time could not have done as fantastic a job as Fawkes had with ridding the wound of Harry's.

"Of course phoenix tears have healing powers." He turns to Fawkes giving him a word of thanks.

"How do you feel?"

"Alive. It's alright. It's over. It's just a memory."

"How are we going to get back?" Ginny asks. I loop my arm around Ginny in a quick hug before answering her.

"Fawkes." I said letting go of Ginny to motion to the scarlet love. The two look to me perplexed.

"Harry when you found out that Phoenix's having healing tears didn't you also find out that they can carry immense weights?" I said smiling at Fawkes. Who gives a little purr of sorts. Oh how I wanted to rub the ruby prince's head in appreciation, but I remembered Phoenix feathers are hot to the touch. So I stroke along the skin of his beak.

We gather our wands and ourselves up before leaving the chamber. Ginny takes one look around as if the fear of it wasn't over yet.

"Ginny." She spun around to face me. "It's only a memory now. Just like Harry said."

She smiles and both of us follow Harry to look for Ron and the forgetful ex Professor Lockhart. Ron had managed to clear a path and was more than happy to be reunited with his little sister. Fawkes was raring to go and had picked up Lockhart first who was so delusional happy that it didn't bother him that a bird was holding on to him. Then Ron grabbed a hold of Lockhart, Harry grabbed Ron, Ginny took one side of Harry and I took the other. All of us went flying into the sky were Lockhart shouted.

"Amazing! This is just like magic!" I laughed so loud and hard that the sound echoed merrily across the caverns and stone. The others might have laughed to if they were not so worried about falling.

The next day Ron, Harry and I were in Dumbledore's office. Heads held down.

"You three realize that of course. That for the past few hours you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules." We reply with a bit of shame yes sir. "Therefore I have suffocate evidence to have you three expelled." Mom and dad are going to have words with me. Kicked out of school after one year. There has got to be a royal record for that somewhere. Again we say yes sir with more shame.

"Therefore it seems only fitting that you three each receive special awards for the services to the school." Did I hear him right? Are we not getting expelled?! Do I Get To Stay At Hogwarts!? I was to relived to speak so Ron did it for us.

"Thanks sir."

"Now Mr. Weasley if you would have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. I believe that we want our game keeper back." He said handing Ron the papers and sending him out leaving Harry and me alone with the headmaster.

"Harry, first I want to thank you. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the chamber."

"He did sir." I confirm. Dumbledore continued. "Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you. And second I sense that something is troubling you." This was news to me. Harry defeated Voldermort for like the second time, found he wasn't the heir of slytherin, proved Hagrid had nothing to do with the chamber monster, got Dumbledore back and together he and I saved Ginny's life. What could possibly be troubling him?

"Am I right Harry?"

"It's just that…You see sir I couldn't help to notice that certain things, certain similarities between Tom Riddle and me."

"I see well you can speak paseltongue Harry why?" Harry didn't answer so Dumbledore continued. "Because Lord Voldermort can speak parseltongue. If I'm not mistaken Harry. He transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar." That makes sense and it's not the first time that's happened. Ask Merlin he has seen it all.

"Voldermort transferred some of his powers to me?"

"Not intentionally. But yes."

"So the sorting hat was right. I should be in slytherin."

"It's true Harry you possess many of the same qualities that Voldermort himself prizes. Determination, resourcefulness, and if I may say so a certain disregard to the rules. Why then did the sorting hat place you in Gryffindor?"

"Because I asked it to."

"Exactly Harry. Exactly. Which makes you different from Voldermort. It is not our abilities that show who we are. It is our choices. You need more proof that you belong in Gryffindor. Then I suggest that you look more closely at this." Dumbledore raises the sword and Harry takes it. I lean over to get a better look myself. Dumbledore was right. On the sword was etched the name Godric Gryffindor.

"It would take a true Gryffindor to pull that out of the hat." It was at that moment the sound of a door opening alerted us to someone's arrival. In came a man with long pale blood hair, a stern uppity face and a black pricey and fashionable cloak. In one hand he held a walking stick with a silver snake head. My mind went back to the columns in the chamber. Behind him was a house elf. He looked nervous, not that I could blame him he had a scary master. In a way he was kind of cute with his large light eyes and cute floppy ears.

"Dobby. So this is your master. The family you serve is the Malfoys." Dobby started to put his hands up in an attempt to block a blow. It didn't happen instead the man, Mr. Malfoy said icy. "I'll deal with you later."

Now I see where Malfoy got his attitude. They came up the stairs to shoving Harry with his walking stick out of his way, not even asking politely. I wave to Dobby. He shudders at first. I don't take it personally. He has a bad master. He does wave back softly and gives a little smile that I return.

"So it's true. You have returned."

"When the Governors learned that Arthur Weasley's daughter was taken into the chamber. They saw fit to summon me back."

"Ridiculous."

"Curiously, Lucius. Several of them were under the impression that you would curse their families if they did not agree to suspend me in the first place."

"How dare you." He so threated the governors with cursing their families. "I beg your pardon?"

"My soul concern has always been and will always be the welfare of this school and of course its students." Mr. Malfoy turned his head to stare at Harry and I. I think it may have been the first time he noticed I was there. He looked back to Dumbledore. "The culprit has been identified I presume?"

"Oh yes." Dumbledore nods. "And? Who was it?" Mr. Malfoy questions. His voice sounds a little strained.

"Voldermort. Only this time he chose to act through somebody else. By means of this." He holds up the now ruined dairy of Tom Riddle a smirk comes to my face. "I see" Was all Mr. Malfoy said. But Dobby was motioning and nodding to his master with hints for Harry and I.

"Fortunately our young Mr. Potter and Ms. King discovered it. Let's hope that no more of Lord Voldermort old school things should find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible would be severe."

"Well let us hope that Mr. Potter will always be around to save the day."

"Don't worry both of us will be." The senior Malfoy looks to both Harry and I. He leaves with a flourish of his cape and a kick to Dobby. I went down the stairs and helped Dobby up to find the Mr. Malfoy whacked him away with his cane. They leave the room and I turn to Harry and he was talking to Dumbledore asking if he could borrow the diary. I wonder what he was planning to do with it? We exit Dumbledore's office with the dairy.

"Why did you borrow Riddle's diary?"

"You'll see." He took off his shoe then the sock and placed it in the pages of the diary. "Come on we have to catch up with them."

We race down the hall and caught a glimpse of Mr. Malfoy. Harry shouts at him. When he stops Harry tells him he has something of his. He gives the book to Malfoy Senior. I think I can see where this is going now. He denies that it is his.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh I think you do sir. I think you slipped the diary into Ginny Weasly's cauldron that day at Diagon Alley."

"You do, do you?" he quickly gives it to Dobby who takes it from his master's hands. I put a comforting hand on Dobby's shoulder. He again smiles at me. "Why don't you prove it?" Mr. Malfoy demanded with a scowl and a sneer. When Harry said nothing, He order Dobby to come. Harry whispered to Dobby to open the diary. He was reluctant at first. "Dobby you do want to open it."

He opens it to the page with the sock. His eyes light up and he smiles brightly. Gingerly he touches the sock should it all be a dream. Malfoy calls for Dobby again.

"Master has given Dobby a sock."

"What I didn't give you…" His voice is lost to him when he sees the book holding the sock inside Dobby's hands. "Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is free."

He is so cute when he expresses joy. Malfoy doesn't look too good as a boiling mad lobster especially when he finds harry doesn't have a sock on.

"You lost me My Servant!" He whips out a wand that was hidden in his cane. Pointing it at Harry ready to utter the words of some horrible curse.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby warns him. Malfoy raises his wand begins the uttering, but it stopped by a wave of magic from Dobby that sent him flying onto his back.

"Go Dobby." I say bending down to his level with hand held ready for him to high five. He looked confused. "You're supposed to do this with your hand." I demonstrate with my other hand. He gets the idea and we high five. Then Lucius Malfoy rose.

"Your parents were meddlesome fools too. Mark my words Potter. One day soon you will meet the same sticky end."

"And you." This time he pointed at me. "Heed that as a warning to you as well." He huffed out of sight.

"What a Drama Queen."

"You said it. Lindsay." Dobby turned to face us breaking our eye contact with each other. "Harry Potter freed Dobby how can Dobby ever repay him?"

"Just promise me something."

"Anything sir."

"Never try to save my life again." Dobby blushes a little. "Hey Dobby."

"Yes, Ms. King?"

"Would you like to wear something nicer than that pillow case?" he nods. "Good. I have just the thing. Wait right here." I come back shortly with a robe of velvet that I accidently shrank with a wayward potion.

"I think you will find it to your size." I drape it over his tiny frame and was happy to find that it fit him like a glove. He ran his hands over it enjoying the texture of new fabric.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asks. "Potion mishap." I reply.

Time passes and already we started to see the faces of those who had been petrified now animated again.

"How do you fare gallant Sir Nickolas?" I ask curtseying before him.

"I fare well. Young Ms. King, but wonder of your sincerity." He replied jokingly before floating off among the aisles of students who were glad to have the ghost back among them. I sit with the guys but not for long since a familiar face has returned to us. Hermione was back. Together we raced to greet her with hugs and words of welcome. Okay so I had one question.

"What was it like being petrified?" Silence. "Sorry."

"Congratulations. I can't believe you solved it."

"Well we had loads of help from you." Harry told her. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"That's for sure."

"Thanks." A clinking spoon upon a glass goblet brought our attention to the professor's table. "Can I have your attention please?" McGonagall called to the crowd of students. We take our seats and listen.

"Before we begin the feast. Let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout, Madame Pomfrey. Whose mandrake juice has been successfully administered to all those who had been petrified." We applauded for the women who brought back our friends, classmates and castle dwellers.

"Also in light of recent events. As a school treat. All exams have been cancelled." That sent a vocal round of applause with only one disappointed no from Hermione. "There is always next year for exams Hermione." I tell her. "But lucky me first year here and no exams to take."

The doors of the great hall open allowing the entry of a dear friend's return. Hagrid was back.

"Sorry I'm late. The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol." We turn to Ron. His bird struck again. Hagrid stopped at where we sat. "I know that I would just like to say that if it hadn't been for you Harry, and Ron, Hermione of course and you Lindsay." He's making me blush. "I would still be you know where. So I would just like to say thanks."

Harry rose from his seat. "There's no Hogwarts without you Hagrid." He then gave Hagrid a hug. Dumbledore began to clap and rose from seat and joined in the clapping too. It didn't take long for the entire great hall to clap for Hagrid's return. Cheers sounded off and whistles. Students came to shake his hand and wish him a welcome. The big guy was tearing a little from the joy. I know I was a little, then a funny little thought came into my head. I turn to the three friends I had made.

"Have any of you ever thought about visiting America?"


	5. Livin in America

"Have any of you ever thought about coming to America?" Looking back on those words now I am surprised to find myself at this stage. Back home with my Grandparents on my mother's side. In an area best described as a decent sized town with good distance from New York City. I love this old house. Its white wooden walls, well-spaced rooms, and a folded staircase up to the attic where treasures from Uncle Toby and Mom's past lay hidden. Many days I have spent up in there pouring over old yearbooks, scrapbooks, boxes of toys and games. Playing imaginary games till Grandma or Mom called me down for dinner.

Currently though I was helping to prepare the guest beds for my friends arrival. Which will hopefully be any minute now. I still have trouble believing that I got permission from Mom and Dad to have my friends come over this summer. Since they were more or less being a little over protective of me for going into the Chamber of Secrets where a basilisk lived. They weren't that upset when I told them I had gotten a couple of months detention for kicking a fellow student. Maybe it had to do with telling them that after the basilisk thing?

"Lindsay! Your Grandfather just pulled up with your guests come down and greet them!"

"Coming!" I jump over the railing onto the stairs, taking two steps at a time to get to the door faster. I arrive in time to Grandpa opening the door and allowing Hermione and Harry in with luggage. I did invite Ron and Ginny but they said they couldn't make it. Something had come up.

"How was the trip?"

"Not bad. I never rode in a plane before." Harry said moving his trunk in.

"It was really sweet of your parents to pay for the tickets." Hey they were miffed about the near death thing but proud that I saved a life and got decent grades for my first year despite my issue with using my magic. "Are they here? I would like to thank them properly."

"My Mom is in the city and won't be back until later and my Dad…well he has business to attend."

"Lindsay, Don't you think you should show your guests where to put there things?" Grandma said trying to remain calm with an owl in the room. Hedwig was sleeping comfortably at this time.

"Of course. Please follow me. Do any of you need help carrying anything?" I said putting my arm out. Hermione gave me her one of her bags and Harry said he could manage on his own, but thought it best that I should handle Hedwig's cage. This way I said and we took the steps upstairs to the guest room. I open the door. "This will be your room Harry for your stay with us. The bathroom is to the left and there is free space in the closet and drawers for your stuff. There is also a little stand for Hedwig's cage."

"Thank you." Harry said as he entered the room that was freshly cleaned and bed remade. I told Hermione to follow me.

"I hope you don't mind having to bunk with me."

"Bunk?"

"Share a room."

"Oh. I don't mind at all." She said entering my room that used to be my mom's room. It still looked relatively the same since then. Except for the different posters, wall color and the pictures in the frames those were all new. Oh and temporarily the extra bed put in for Hermione. "You can put your stuff in these two drawer shelves and here is some space in the closet for anything you need to put on a hanger."

I help her unpack getting the task done quickly. We chat about her trip on the plane for a little bit when Harry enters.

"I take it you are done with unpacking?"

"I am."

"Good. Now we can get down to serious matters, like what do you guys want to do first. Tour of the house? Tour of the neighborhood? Watch a movie? Play a game?"

"I think a tour of the house sounds like the best idea right now."

"Alright then." I said swinging my legs as I jumped off the bed. I show them the attic, the bedrooms, the bonus room (an area that turns with the tide on what we need it to be. Currently it is a mini game arcade with video game station that is brand new from Japan courtesy of a good friend of mine, air hockey, pinball machine, assorted board games, movies and a really comfy couch.) Then we went to the downstairs where the family room, formal dining room (the we used only for special occasions like birthdays, Christmas, Thanksgiving, Halloween etc.) Then came the kitchen and unformal dining room, other bathrooms, the garage and basement and lastly the backyard.

"You have a lovely home."

"Thanks. It's my Grandparents place. My parents are so busy and out of the country most of the time that they thought it was best that I stayed with family instead of an empty house."

"Woof! Woof!"

"That must be Arthur and Uncle Toby." Sure enough at the gate there was Uncle Toby he was home on summer break from his senior year at college. He goes to Princeton if you would like to know. That's right I have a super smart uncle.

"Hey Uncle Toby!" I shout at him as he opens the gate. He looked every inch the Ivy League man except for his grown hair that resembles someone I know in Europe. Polo shirt, khaki pants, nice shoes and a charming smile. I see Hermione has noticed him.

"Hey Shorty!"

"I am not short!"

"You are too." He's right. I am shorter than most of my family, but at least I am taller than Malfoy.

"I take it these are your school friends." He said looking at Harry and Hermione.

"No they came and went and left these standees as presents."

"They look pretty life like to me." He chuckled a little before continuing on. "Like Lindsay said I am her Uncle Toby." He put his hand out for Harry to shake. Arthur did the same with his paw to Hermione. He is the cutest Saint Bernard. We use to have a sheepdog named Merlin when I was really little but he passed away and Uncle Toby came home one day with this guy when he was a really small puppy.

"I am Harry Potter."

"And I am Hermione Granger."

"Did you tell your friends about the surprise?"

"What surprise? You never told me about a surprise." I am not joking. He did not say anything about a surprise.

"You don't well I guess I shouldn't tell you then." Okay everyone count with me. Three…Two…One… "Just that your beloved uncle has got box seats to the Yankees Game tomorrow night enough for her and her school friends to come."

"No Way!"

"Way."

"You better not be playing me." My eyes turning into slits in order to give him a warning should this be a prank.

"Need proof. Look here." He said fanning out the tickets of coolness. They were genuine for real box seat tickets to tomorrow night's game. I was bouncing off the walls in joy this was big! I mean come on how often do you come across box seat tickets! I stopped my jumping in joy to notice that this was over Hermione and Harry's heads. My Uncle excused himself to do something and Arthur was looking at Hermione for a pat on the head.

"What has got you in an explosive mood?"

"Well my Uncle Toby the greatest uncle of all time has gotten box seat tickets to the Yankee's game tomorrow night and we are going!"

"Yankees?" Hermione asked.

"It is one of the greatest baseball teams in the world. Full name is the New York Yankees."

"Is baseball as popular here as cricket is in England?" Harry asked.

"Yep."

"Who are they playing against?"

"Our rival the Boston Red Socks. May the curse of the Bambino stay on tonight."

**(Author's note: Any fans of the Red Socks out there, who are reading this please, do not send hate comments. Thank you and have a good day or night.)**

"You are not allowed to do curses in or outside of school."

"I'm not going to do a curse. The curse of the Bambino is a superstition that originated in 1918 when The Red Socks sold Babe Ruth a.k.a the Great Bambino to the Yankees. It started their downfall. Since then the Red Socks have never won a World Series. Whenever the Red Socks come to the stadium we the loyal Yankee's fans shout 1918 at them or wear shirts that have 1918, The Curse of the Bambino or Babe Ruth's picture on them. Speaking of which I have to get one of those tomorrow night."

"I see." Hermione says finally giving that pat on the head to Arthur.

"Sounds like it will be fun."

"It will be just make sure you do not get into a fight between fans those can last for months." I said nodding. I was about to go on when the back door opened.

"Are you kids still out there?"

"Yes Grandma!"

"Why don't you come in I have some snacks laid out on the table upstairs in the bonus room." We head inside with Arthur trailing next to us eager to start begging for scraps I bet. We enter the room and found that some snacks translated to a buffet. There were mini pizzas, chips and dip, pretzels, popcorn, little ham and cheese sandwiches, mixed veggies and soda of course.

"Does your Grandmother always plan for a feast?"

"Not all the time. Just when company comes over do we lay out the big spread. Go on and help yourselves." I grab a little pizza and Arthur plops himself in front of me. Harry has some popcorn and chips. Hermione settles on some veggies and one of the pizzas.

"How did you convince your parents to come Hermione?"

"They thought it would be a good to see a bit of the world. Although they were a little unsure till they decided to have me write to them every day about what I do while here."

"I see. We have to make sure you have post cards. What about you Harry? How did you convince your Guardians to let you come?"

"It wasn't hard really. As soon as they knew they didn't have to pay anything they packed for me." He gave a little laugh and then each of them told more about what happened on their flight. How Hermione had a little freak out when the plane had some minor turbulence and Harry almost got locked in the lavatory because the locking mechanism got stuck. Then we went to planning what we were going to do tomorrow. Since we were going to go into town to see the game we should just stay in town for the day. We planned to go on a location search where we could take lots of pictures of the famous buildings we found along the way. But the one place Hermione was insistent on going into was the Metropolitan museum of Art. Harry wanted to go to the Madame Tussauds Wax Museum. I was willing to go if one of them promised to guide me through the Death Mask area. I like going through the haunted houses around Halloween like most kids, but those death masks are much more sickening when you know they were of real people and not just for a fake person. The time was going by so fast that I didn't realize that my Mom was due any minute.

"Lindsay! I'm home!" I excuse myself from our conversation to run downstairs and greet my mom. "Hi Mom."

"Hi daughter, Are your friends here?"

"Yep. They are upstairs in the bonus room." She moves her head to look past me.

"Are you sure about that?" I turn around and find Harry on the staircase.

"Good timing Harry. I want to introduce you and Hermione to my mom."

"We'll…" He turns around and looks a little puzzled. "I could have sworn that Hermione was right behind me."

"Perhaps she had to use the powder room." My mother suggested. The answer made sense to both of us as Harry comes down the stairs the rest of the way and comes to us. He puts out his hand politely and my Mom shakes hands with him. "So you are the famous Harry Potter."

"Is my defeating the dark lord as a baby so famous it came here?" He said looking a little embarrassed. My mother shook her head.

"When I said famous I wasn't referring to that particular event in your life. I meant that Lindsay writes about you in her letters home." And don't forget the chats in the mirror.

"You talk about me?" I nod enthusiastically.

"You, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and well you can fill in the blanks." It was at that time Hermione appeared. She looked different than she had earlier. She looked what's the word? More polite? No. More profound? No, that is not it either. I know she looked more mature. In a scared that I may mess up sort of way. I wasn't sure why she was acting like this now. That was until I saw what she was carrying in her hand. A book title 'Heart of the Labyrinth' by you guessed it my Mom, Sarah Williams. She uses her maiden name as her pen name.

"I take it that you are Hermione. It's very nice to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet the author of such a delightful book series as the 'Heart of the Labyrinth.'" Hermione said with only a hint of how nervous she really was underneath.

"Thank you. Have you read the whole series?"

"Yes. I own every book of it and I even bought the guidebook you made for the world of the Labyrinth." She didn't make it over the top accurate. The guidebook my mom made. She mostly used her imagination for that one. Plus with our castle it changes every now and then on its own, so does the Labyrinth itself, but I would rather not get into that. "Would you mind at all signing this one?" She held out her copy.

"Of course." My mom brought out the pen she kept in her suit jacket, because earlier she was guess what at a book signing for her latest in the series. Once she was done she handed back the book. "And also you may have this."

In her hands was that latest copy and when she handed it to Hermione, I was worried the girl was going to faint. "Thank you. I really wasn't….Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now if you will excuse me. I have to speak to my publisher." I know that tone. Somebody's going to get a fruit basket for being a good publisher. She went off and we went back upstairs.

"Why didn't you say that your mum is Sarah Williams the biggest literary writer of our time?"

"Because I didn't think anyone at school knew who she was and I don't like to bask in family glory like that. I will sound like Malfoy if I do."

"We don't need another one of those running around Hogwarts." Harry said as he laughed. The rest of the night we have a pinball championship with Hermione as the winner and me a close second. The three of us were so tired from that and full from Grandma's snack meal that we called it a night. Well almost called it a night. Hermione stayed up an hour longer to write the letter to her parents.

The next day I awoke with a twitching nose. A nose that was twitching to the delicious smell of blueberry muffins! I tiptoed quickly out of the room careful not to awake Hermione and then ran like hell to the kitchen. If Uncle Toby got up before me he would have eaten all the blueberry rich muffins before I had a chance to eat one. I enter the kitchen with Grandma taking out the latest batch, Grandpa refilling his coffee and chatting with Harry.

"Hey. I wasn't expecting you up this early. Thought you would have slept in. I did the first time I came back home from Hogwarts." I said slipping into a chair and grabbing a muffin.

"I thought I had, but I guess I didn't." He sipped his tea.

"I take it that means you slept well?" My Grandma asked pouring the just baked muffins in the bowl. "Very well Ma'am."

He took one of the muffins and dabbed a little butter on it. He took a bite and was smiling wide.

"Good, right?" I asked taking another one.

"Delicious." He says taking another bite. That's when Toby came in and started ruffling my hair.

"I see you beat me this time squirt." Because he is the one taking us to the game so I will let that squirt part slide. He grabbed two muffins and began to demolish one of them.

"Toby, manners. We have guests." Grandpa said not looking up from his paper. The only thing that could rip him away from reading the paper is nothing short of a disaster. Or in some cases the one foolish enough to rip his paper away from him.

"Morning everyone."

"Morning Hermione. How did you sleep?"

"Very well thank you. What time should we be ready to leave? I would like to have enough time to get ready."

"I thought the game was tonight?" Grandpa asked.

"It is Dad, but since it's their first trip here, we thought we show them a bit of the city." Uncle Toby said while grabbing another muffin.

"I see. Then you won't mind if I come with the then for the day."

"Why?"

"So you do mind if your old man comes along?"

"Yes, I mean no. I mean do you have something to do in the city?"

"No. I have no business to see to. I just think that with three kids under your care in the big city might be a bit much for you to handle."

"Dad, one of them is your Granddaughter who has been to the city hundreds of times. Between the two of us there shouldn't be a problem."

"Besides dear, you and I are going to the Dawson's garden party today."

"Really is it today? I could have sworn that it was next week." He looks up from his paper. He was giving a rather fake surprised look. If there is one thing I know Grandpa hates going to it's the Dawson's parties. Grandma thinks they are delightful people but Grandpa says that its code for boring.

"No dear. It is today. Why else would I have gotten up early to start dinner for tonight? Besides the kids will be fine in Toby's hands and Lindsay always looks out for her friends. I say let them enjoy their day in the city and you better start heading upstairs and getting ready." Grandpa knew he was not getting out of this garden party. He folded up his paper and moved on. While Grandma gave Toby the keys to the family car and some money for lunch.

"Just be sure to be back home before midnight Toby."

"Yes Mom." She went upstairs to make sure Grandpa was getting ready leaving us to find a time to get ready to leave.

It doesn't take long for me to get ready, a quick brush through the hair and teeth and changing into a pair of jeans a tee shirt and a jacket with the arms wrapped around my waist and I was ready. Hermione choose a skirt and long sleeved t-shirt with a light sweater. Harry decided on jeans and a gray shirt. Soon all of us were piled into the car driving down the street to the city.

We park at garage and walk over to the Metropolitan first since Hermione was most insistent on that. It was a long walk and it felt hotter today than it was supposed to be. Thank goodness for Little Italy and its gelato stands. The sweet ice cold dessert is just what a day like this calls for. As well as walking into a building with air conditioning.

We go into the building and get our little pins.

"Where do you want to head first?"

"The arms and armor exhibit looks interesting." Hermione said while reading the map.

"I would love to see the African and the Asian art exhibits. Maybe even the Egyptian?" I said putting in my two cents.

"I guess Greek and Roman sounds good to me." Harry added his two cents. Uncle Toby didn't care he was too busy looking at the girl in the information booth. Oh too easy. I feel that the bad bladder bit is in order. However he did get tickets to the Yankees. I'll let it go this time. Next time no mercy.

The arms and armor exhibit made me think of Hogwarts with all the tapestries and medieval armor. Which is weird since I didn't see a single suit of armor at school. Go figure. Hermione took notes on what was in the exhibit for her letter to her parents.

The next exhibit on the list was Greek and Roman exhibit and since it was part of the first and second floor after it we could go to the Asian art exhibit. The Greek and Roman exhibit was fun. When you make it fun that is. At some of the statues I would strike a pose with them. In New York that was the easiest way to tell who was a tourist. The ones that looked at you are not native New Yorkers. Of course Harry and Hermione noticed.

"What are you doing?" Harry said trying to keep from laughing too hard.

"It's a game I like to play when in the city. It is called who is a tourist."

"Who is a tourist?" Hermione asked writing it down in her notes.

"The point of the game is to start doing things to get noticed by passersby. If they look at you they are a tourist to the city. If they do not then they are a native." I struck another one similar to the statue to my left.

"Can anyone play?" Harry asked.

"There is always room." Together we make some crack shot poses that I think Hermione is writing about or she is using the note book to stop her from laughing. In the time it took Uncle Toby to get back from the bathroom Harry and I counted at least twenty three natives and thirty one tourists. When Uncle Toby came back he leaned his face down and started rubbing his forehead.

"Tourist game?" He asked through his fingers.

"Tourist game." I said as me and Harry strike another pose Sneaking Hermione in this time.

"Why couldn't you have waited till I got back?" He said when he faced us. I shrug my shoulders and we moved on to the next exhibit. The Asian Art exhibit. The feel of the wondrous Far East sets my mind at ease. Meditation is a must for my martial arts training. We didn't get spend a lot of time in that exhibit since tummies were rumbling. To see if they were up to the task of a real New York lunch we left the museum and went in search of the closest dirty water dog. I wish I had a camera for their faces when I told them what was for lunch.

"I'm sorry but what on earth are you talking about?" Hermione said looking a little ill.

"A dirty water dog." I said not making anything big about but keeping my smile under wraps. Just then I see Uncle Toby Wave behind a group of people. "Uncle Toby has found one. Come on."

They follow me in a reluctant pace unsure of what it was that they were about to consume. We come up from behind the group of people and find the hot dog cart. Their faces flush with relief and humor at the little local joke played on them.

"A dirty water dog is a hotdog?" Harry said with the exhaled breath he had kept in.

"I had so many other scenarios running through my mind about what it was going to be and I am surprised that not one of them involved hot dogs." Said the hungry Hermione browsing the side of the cart.

"I think I will have a dirty water dog with mustard. I like the classics."

"I will take one with mustard and sauerkraut." Harry told the man.

"One with Ketchup for me and a bottle of water." Hermione piped up.

"Sal you now me."

"Sure thing Toby the works." Sal is one of the oldest dirty water dog vendors that everyone knows. He is also one of the few people I know who is actually named Marion. You can guess why people have him call him Sal.

We got our dogs and ate them on the steps of the Metropolitan. Here we played another game. What do they do? Easy enough to explain each person tries to think of what someone on the street does for a living. There are two versions of the game. One is realistic the other is outlandish. The one with the most out there idea wins. Uncle Toby has been the reigning champion thus far, but he lost today to Harry.

"A pogo jumping frog whistler with a dragon girlfriend singing and knife throwing act in disguise for a spy mission. Mister Potter I tip my hat to you." He did a mock tip of his invisible hat. Harry did a tip of his own invisible hat.

We decided after lunch to just go around and look for the traditional souvenir gifts. Statue of liberty statues, I heart New York t-shirts and mugs, taxi cab pencils. In the end I told them that we could do this later since they were staying for the next couple of days. Hermione did buy a postcard to send with her letter to her parents.

The day goes on and bam it is time for the awesomeness that was to happen and that was the Baseball game. Oh man was the crowd pumped, fans cheering and chanting the team on. I was ecstatic!

_Harry P.O.V_

The first thing on my mind when I had first entered the city was loud. Cars honking, people talking, footsteps pounding away at the pavement, construction going on everywhere and so many others that it would be hard to place all the sounds. When we had entered that stadium it felt like none of that was even close. Lindsay was right about the fan's pride. She finally got her 1918 shirt. She was wearing it right now she just put it over her head right after she bought it. Hermione and I got souvenir caps instead. We made our way to our seats and then were perfect for watching the game.

The game was amazing a real nail biter at times. We watched as people swung at the ball sending it into the air as others all flocked to it trying to get it before the player could make it to the bases. At one point there was a foul ball and it landed right at me or I should say on me. Now I had two more souvenirs a ball from the game and bruise on my forehead.

The Yankees won the game prompting Lindsay and her Uncle to do a little Victory dance and chant all the way back to her Grandparents. She stopped occasionally to check on my souvenir. It wasn't doing that bad. Nothing a little Advil and sleep won't cure.

We get back to the house with Lindsay's Grandmother at the door to greet us. The first thing she noticed was my bruise. She had me up in the guest room as she went off to get a cold compress, Advil, a blanket, some pillows and I think a cup of tea.

"Does your Grandmother always do this for guests?"

"You should have seen what she did when I sneezed during flu season. She practically rented out a hospital room. Still her heart is in the right place so you can't complain too much." Her Grandmother comes in with a tray that had tea, water, compress and the Advil on it. She started fluffing my pillows and laid the blanket on me.

"Now no complaints I want you to relax and keep that compress on your bruise." She actually tucked me in before she left the room.

"If you need anything just come by my room." Lindsay said before leaving. She came back to say goodnight.

The next morning I woke up before the girls did. I got out of bed and threw on some pants and a clean shirt and headed to the kitchen. Toby was the one in the kitchen this time brewing up some coffee I think. Ms. Williams or King was talking to someone I couldn't see them from the entrance until I got inside the kitchen. I had to do a double take when I saw who it was she was talking to. It was Jareth King. The Jareth King. The rock and roll legend that was still going strong in the music charts. He was in the kitchen talking to Ms. Williams. Is it? Could it be? No way…Is he?

"Oh Good Morning Harry. I would like you to meet my husband, Lindsay's Father Jareth King."

"Hello Harry." He said with a tilt of his head. I put my hand out to shake his, trying to think of something to say. I probably look like a cod fish right now. I finally say something. Actually I blurt it out.

"You're Lindsay's Father?!"

"I take it she hadn't told you."

"No, but she also didn't say that your wife was a novelist either."

"That sounds like her. She loves being the daughter of a rock and roller, but when it comes to the little things like reporters she just…"

"Hides from everything." His wife finishes for him. "She is one of the shyest girls at times." Ms. Williams said sitting down as Mr. King went to get his coffee.

"I didn't catch that." I said sitting across from her.

"Not many do. She hides it well enough for those who can't see it. But those who know her well they can spot it in a minute. Like the fashion designer. I always forget how to pronounce her name."

"It is Celesta you are thinking of Love. Alik's little girl, well the oldest one."

"Of course. Anyway Celesta can always tell when Lindsay is trying to hide her stage fright."

"And her cousin Jena can too. But that one can see more things than most people anyway."

"True enough."

"How does Lindsay know Celesta and Jena?"

"Oh why they are old friends." I wanted to ask them more questions about Lindsay mostly about something that happened on our way to the Chamber of Secrets. I remembered it now, that her eyes had changed. But before I could ask Lindsay came down stairs. She didn't seem to notice much.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." She stopped a few feet away from where her father was standing and then walked backwards toward him and hugged him. Happy to see him.

"I thought your tour wasn't ending till next week."

"There was a problem at one of the stadiums so it is postponed for a little while. I thought why not visit with family and meet some of my daughter's school friends."

"A catch naturally." She said walking around him to swipe an apple out of the fruit bowl. I could tell the rest of the trip was going to be interesting especially when Hermione fainted upon entering the room.


	6. Rock Star Fathers and School Returns

_Lindsay POV (At the Leaky Cauldron)_

Summer passed too quickly for me and for my friends visit to the U.S. Lots of pictures were taken and put into photo books to be one day looked at again in the future be it near or far away in time. The memories that play in your head like a catchy tune of a song that coincidentally you heard that very summer and how it blends with the pictures in your mind.

But summer is over and school is about to begin and you find out that your friend is in some way mando trouble so you decide to get a room at the leaky cauldron which is not the best of ideas since you are traveling with your rock star father and everyone is now hounding you for an autograph or comment on some outlandish piece of gossip without a lick of truth. By Oberon's beard reporters are annoying! Especially that Rita Skeeter and her gossipy incorrect news column. She is the main reason I stopped reading The Daily Prophet. She just will not take no for an answer and will form any word into a five page lie fest that the public just eats right up like German chocolate cake.

Still it's nice being able to see the gang again. Ron and Ginny were telling me all about their adventures in Egypt this summer, even showing me the article about them winning the prize. While I was looking at the photo their parents showed up. Mr. and Ms. Weasley were chatting away about excitedly about something when they saw me sitting with their son and daughter they ceased talking and came over to us.

"Mum, Dad come meet the girl from across the pond."

"Oh is this the new American student Hogwarts accepted?"

"Yes, I am." I stood up from my seat and put out my hand to shake with theirs. "I am Lindsay King, pleasure to meet you."

They each put out their hands and we shook.

"It is true about that firm American grip. It's good to meet you Lindsay. Ron and Ginny have told us about you and we thank you for looking out for Ginny."

"You don't have to thank me. I was just looking out for my friend." I look at Ginny glad that she was still here with her family and not dead in that cold horrid place becoming literal soul food for that monstrosity of a former wizard. I have mostly put what had happened that day in the back of my head, but something about the young Voldemort is coming up as something I should know or think I know. Does he look like an actor or something? Christian Coulson? Naw, that's not him.

"Ron, have you heard about the guest here in the Leaky Cauldron?" Mr. Weasley said leaning in towards Ron as we took our seats at the long table. Ms. Weasley sat between Ginny and Me. Ron and Mr. Weasly across the table from us. The three of us were chatting away about the trip in Egypt. Suddenly the whole room got quiet and I look at Mr. Weasley and Ron who have stopped talking and are looking dead at me with shocked looks. Actually when I looked closer it was around me. I turned to find that I really should have guessed why everyone was shocked.

"Hi Dad." I said getting up from my seat to hug him. It also gives me a chance to look around for any hint of the paparazzi. They would have just loved a picture like this, not that they will ever get one.

"Hello Poppet found some friends I see."

"Actually Dad these are my other friends from Hogwarts. Ron Weasley." I indicate to Ron for him to stand up or at least move a little. Instead his mouth is mimicking a fish's mouth. "And his sister Ginny and their parents Mr. and Ms. Weasley."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Mr. King." Ginny said first. Then the rest of her family followed suit. But Ron took a minute to ask for Dad's autograph.

"Of course. What would you like me to sign?" Ron stops to think for a second and he realizes that he does not have a pen or paper of any kind. He excuses himself to go find the paper and writing pencil. While the rest of us started to chat. I kept my eye out for the first sign of an ambitious photographer paired with a certain overzealous reporter.. Then Ginny says something that took my attention away from reporter watch.

"Are you going to see Harry in a little while too?"

"What?" I ask.

"You didn't know? Harry is staying at the Leaky Cauldron till the day we leave for Hogwarts. Didn't you see him?"

"No, I didn't. I spent most of my time having to avoid Paparazzi and get my school supplies with my Mom while doing so."

"Your Mum's here? Where is she?"

"She'll be down any second. Unless she has been hounded too. I tell you Rita Skeeter is the definition of blood in blood hound."

"No complaints here." My Mom is uncanny in her appearances of convince. "She almost had me cornered before I ducked into the hall.

"Love, glad you could make it." Dad said putting his arm around her waist. "Come meet the Weasleys." A flourish of his arm was his way of introducing the Weasleys. Mom shook hands with all of them.

"Tell me Ms. King and please don't think me odd for saying this but I believe I have seen you before somewhere." Mr. Weasley said.

"I don't think that you are strange for asking, Mr. Weasley. Before I answer there is a question I have for you. Do you at all go to Muggle book stores? Or read Muggle books?"

"I have been past a few." That is when a spark occurs in his eyes. I like Mr. Weasley's eyes. They have the giddiness of a school boy when it comes to simple things. The other thing I like about them is how he doesn't have a curtain draped across them like many I know in the royal and celebrity world. He is all truth. No lies and snobbery to impress.

"That's where I have seen you before. You're an author! I must have seen your face on a book jacket. If I think about it for just a little bit. I am sure I can name the book. Don't tell me. I know I shall get it. Was it Heart's Desire? No. No. That's not it. Heart in…no. I know it had the word heart in the title."

"I write a series called 'Heart of the Labyrinth'. I also wrote a book on folklore around the world that isn't as popular, but some know of it."

"Is the series on going or have you ended it?"

"It's on going. At least that is what I tell my publisher, but I have been having the hardest time with writer's block and worrying about both this little troublemaker and her brother. My fountain pen has hit a drought."

"You say that every time you are writing a book. You're starting to sound like song stuck on replay."

"So both of you have told me." Mom said looking from Me to Dad and back again.

"Mom can I go with Ron and Ginny to see Harry before we go to Diagon alley?"

"I suppose so. But don't dawdle too long. We still have to get your books." I begin to rise. "We only have so much time1"

"I promise to be back soon!" I follow the brother and sister up the stairs where Scabbers the rat is running for dear life from a cat. A big orange cat with a scruntched up face. Like someone had hit it really hard with a flat surface. Ron goes over to chase his pet and get it away from the cat and then Hermione comes over and picks up the orange cat. The two start to argue turns out that the cat is Hermione's. His name is Crookshanks. The two's arguing gets loud enough for a certain someone to come over and see what was going on. It was Harry.

I say hello to him and ask him about recent events and find out that he had used magic to make his Aunt blow up into a human balloon. At first I was like why would you do that, but when I find out what she was like. I found myself laughing. Karma is hilarious at times. All too soon I had to leave to go and gather my books.

We enter the shop that was filled with far more people than the first time I had entered it. But it was still impressive. The books shelved like colums to hold the ceiling. Some curved like weeping willows to reach the ground and others like the Monster Book of Monsters I was to get were kept inside a cage.

I didn't expect to find Malfoy at the book store. I was looking at the books about magical creatures trying to find the one that was the least anger prone. When he appeared.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." I turn around and find that Draco had gotten taller this summer. He was closer to my height, but I was still taller, maybe by an inch. Half an inch maybe? If he gets any taller it's just going to be not fair!

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Nothing really just wondering what you are doing here without your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Potter, who else? He's the only boy who can tolerate you."

"Well hate to burst your bubble Malfoy, but Harry and I are just friends." I try to ignore him to pick a book. I decided on one and was going to move on when Malfoy tried to cut me off.

"How could I forget." He said rather vicious for sarcasm. "Longbottom He's basically your dog."

"Neville is not a dog and he is just a friend. Why do you care anyway? Last time I checked you were too busy looking at your reflection to care what I was doing."

"I do not care."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"Perhaps I think that even a pathetic wizard like Longbottom is even beneath your already low standing. He'll be kicked out of Hogwarts just you see. It would be like putting down a sick mutt. Better for him and for the school."

"Shut up. Just Shut up! Just because Neville may seem like a screw up doesn't mean that he won't one day become a great wizard. In fact I think that you are jealous."

"Jealous? Me? Of Longbottom?" His anger was rising too. If he could change his eyes into daggers then I would be dead.

"Yes, jealous. Because Neville is a kind, decent person and all you are is a toddler crying for his father to come and fix everything for you so you don't have to do anything for yourself!" I storm to where my mother is and slam the book (I feel so bad that I did that to the book and for frightening the poor girl who was behind the counter) on the pile and rush out of the door confusing my worried mother. She quickly paid and rushed to catch up with me.

"Lindsay, Lindsay! Irida!" she used my first name when we were farther away from people. "What is the matter? Two minutes ago you were fine and now you look like need to punch a wall."

"I ran into Malfoy. In the shop."

"The boy who won't stop bugging you and your friends?" I nod before going on.

"I don't know how he does it, but even small words from him annoy me. I can control it but today he was just being a Jabberwocky."

"I see. What did he say to you this time to make you angry?"

"He was insulting my friend Neville. You know the boy who isn't always the best at spells? But is super nice."

"I remember you mentioning him. He helps you in Herbology doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does. Well Malfoy was saying that Neville was going to get kicked out and that he was better off being kicked out of school like putting a sick dog down."

"Well that is something that brings questioning to his upbringing, but you shouldn't listen to him. I think, now don't lash out at me. But I think he may have a crush on you."

"What?! Malfoy? Please Mom the only thing he cares about is himself and what makes his image look better."

"If you say so. Why don't we stop for an ice cream and then we can go and see how your father is doing. Last time I checked he was trying to explain the function of a microwave oven."

"How did they start talking about that?"

"I think it may have been the comment about needing a new microwave on the tour bus."

We get our ice cream and come back to the Leaky Cauldron to find that Dad was doing a little concert with the whole pub. Singing Magic Dance. This song has always brought some of the best memories of childhood for me. Whenever Dad would sing it he would throw me up in the air scaring Mom half to death every time since it was like ten feet up not a foot up like most parents.

The next day all of us went to platform nine and three quarters to board the train. Ron nearly left his rat at the train stop. If his Mom hadn't managed to give it to him in time. We settle into a compartment where there was a man sleeping in it. Ron was the one to ask who do you think he is and Hermione answered that he was Professor Remus Lupin. It was written on his suitcase.

"Do you think that he really is asleep?" Harry asked.

"Looks that way." I said. "You want to draw a mustache on him or something?" I took a closer look. Oh he had a mustache already.

"No. But I need to talk to you guys." He closes the door quickly. He tells us his information. About Sirius Black the man who had just escaped from prison.

"Let me get this straight, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Ron said as the rain pelted against the window of the cabin.

"Yeah." Harry said in response. Sirius Black was after Harry due to him being a supporter of Voldermort. What a way to start the school year.

"They'll catch him won't they? I mean everyone is looking for him."

"Sure, except no one has broken out of Azkaban before."

"If he managed to get out of Azkaban, he may be able to avoid the people looking for him." I said this as I was getting some muggle candy and something very important from my bag over on Harry's side.

"Lindsay does have a point." Ron said.

"Thanks guys." Harry said before the train started to grind its gears to a stopping motion of the train and sent me flying on to Harry. "Sorry, Harry." I am so embarrassed!

"It's alright." He said blushing a little bit too.

"Why are we stopping? We can't possibly be there yet." Hermione had a point we still had some time before we got to Hogwarts. Harry gets up to open the door and sticks his head out to see if there was any hint of what was going on. Suddenly the train jerks causing Harry to sit back in his seat. The door closes too from the force. Tension begins to form for this was not a normal train ride.

"What's going on?" Ron asks with his voice starting rise a bit.

"I don't know. Perhaps we've broken down." A movie cue shows up as the lights turn off.

"Right now I hope this doesn't get any worse." I said eyes darting from side to side. The lights come back on when Hermione says ouch. Apparently Ron stepped on her foot. He didn't seem to notice. His attention was focused on the window.

"There's something moving out there." He said. I couldn't see much out there. It was getting foggy from the rain and mist. If he had seen something move it was either close to the window or big. Hopefully not both big and close by. The lights go off again. Feeling a little like a slasher teen flick.

"Someone's coming." Ron said. Oh why did I have to think slasher movie? The train jerks again. The air becomes cold enough to see our breath and the window it was frosting rapidly. It was spreading to Ron's drink till it became frozen solid. I know we are in a magical world but how was that possible? Another shake of the train for good measure was enough to send us into fear. Ron asked What's happening?! No one answered. I look to the man who was still sleeping after all that. I found myself drifting towards Harry. He in turn was doing the same thing. It is just fear I tell myself. Closeness comes when fear shows up.

The worst was yet to come as a figure appeared at the door. A flowing figure that appeared to be draped in a flowing scrap like cloak. It was dark and foreboding. A hand appeared out of the sleeve. With long thin fingers the figure opened the door without even touching the door handle. It just curled its bony fingers till the hinge came to its hand. Then it approached the inside of our cabin. Death. It was a black cloaked figure in hood with skeletal hands. It had to be death. How else could it inspire so much fear? Death was hear for us!

Crookshanks hissed and Scabbers hide in Ron's coat as the Death like thing observed us in the cabin. Its focus soon found Harry who was transfixed upon the thing. No one moved or breathed, but it was doing something to Harry. The thing drew closer and closer till someone stood up and pulled out their wand. A beam of light shone from its tip and set the being back away from us. I soon felt a pressure on my side and found Harry had fainted.

Some time had passed till he woke up. I had moved off the seat so he could lie down flat. Crookshanks was at his head and Hermione to his side. She asked if was alright as he awoke. She gave him his glasses and he thanked her. Professor Lupin who I am so thankful to for getting rid of that thing gave him a piece of chocolate. Harry seems a little dazed and confused as he looks around the cabin, the cabin was now lit and the train was moving. While we just look at him hoping he didn't get light headed again.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked. Professor Lupin was the one to answer.

"It was a dementor one of the guards of Azkaban. They're gone now. But they were searching the train for Sirius Black. If you will excuse me I have to have a word with the driver." He laid some chocolate near Harry as he got up and left. He stopped for a second to tell Harry to eat and he would feel better.

Harry took a bite and I went back to sit where I was before Crookshanks took it.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked as he nibbled on the chocolate.

"Well you sort of went rigid. We sort of thought that you were maybe having a fit or something." Ron answered for us.

"Oh...and did either of you three you know pass out?"

"Well when I saw you had passed out. I thought I was going to from the adrenaline rush. But I didn't" I said.

"I felt weird though like I would never be cheerful again." Ron uncheerful? Now that is scary.

"But someone was screaming. A woman" I don't remember screaming. I remember gasping and deep rapid breathing. But I am sure I didn't hear anyone scream.

"No one was screaming Harry." Hermione said with a shake of her head. Harry looked out the window no doubt thinking about why he had heard a scream while no one else had. The rain was still there, but it was now stronger than before. So eerily perfect for the events on the train. Hopefully we will be at Hogwarts soon. I don't want another run in with a dementor again.

When we arrive many are thankful for the fact that this year we have covered carriages to ride to Hogwarts for the rain was still pelting. It was during this time I remembered something rather important.

"This is for you Harry. Happy Belated Birthday." I said passing him a simple tissue paper wrapped gift.

"Thank you." He said taking it from my hands and began to unwrap it.

"Why didn't you give it to him on the train?" Ron asked as he and I shared what was left of the candy I brought.

"Well remember when I was going trying to get something out of my bag when the train started to lurch. I had planned to give it to him then, but the dementor showed up and Harry fainted so naturally the gift went to the back burner of my brain until now."

"Wow." He said lifting the first present a new set of quidditch gloves with his initials sown in. "I needed a new pair."

"Figured you would like them. There is a smaller second gift in there." He shuffled the paper a little till he found the item in question.

"It's interesting, but what is it?"

"Is that Chinese?" Ron asked looking at the charm with squinty eyes.

"Actually that is Japanese. What you are holding Harry is a yaku-yoke or a driving away evil omamori." There is still some blank face left so I reiterate. "It is a charm blessed by a Shinto monk from the Heian Shrine of Kyoto Japan. I went there with my father over the summer to visit a family friend."

"Sounds exotic." Ron said looking closer at the charm.

"The best part is that I have an omamori for both you and Hermione." I dig through my bag to pick up the carefully placed charms since these ones were made specifically for my friends as opposed to just buying the traditional tourist charms they were placed in the safest part of my bag deep down. "Ah Here they are." I finally got them.

"Ron, this one is for you it is a gakugyō-jōju charm, this one is to help you with education and passing exams." I placed the charm in his hands he acts like this isn't exactly something to help him, but you can tell in his eyes he is excited to see if it works.

"And for you Hermione the kaiun or better fortune charm."

"Thank you. It is very beautiful."

"You are welcome. But I feel that I should tell you guys some things about the charms. For instance do not open them. You tie them to your clothes, bags or backpacks that way the charm won't lose its protective benefits. The other thing you should know is that after a year you should dispose of the amulet and that you should not throw it away."

"Why not?" Hermione asked as she was more interested than the boys were in the cultural lesson. It was nice to see that Ron was tying the charm on to his robe meant he at least listened part of the way.

"Well you see a deity associates itself with the omamori in order to give the wearer luck. Therefore it would be rude to throw the old amulet away in a rubbish heap. Instead you should burn the old omamori as it is seen as a sign of respect."

"I see. How often do you go to Japan?"

"I go every once in a while or our friend comes and visits us often. He is a very nice man. He is a little on the quiet side, but that is because he likes to sense the mood and refrain from speaking."

"What does that mean?" quizzically she asked.

"I am still not sure, but if I had to guess it means that he listens to what others say and doesn't try to make waves to large. So Unlike someone else I could mention." I said laughing about a certain American boy I know.

"Oh before I forget. Do you guys think you could keep quiet about the whole me being related to rock stars and authors thing?"

"We can try, but we can't speak for the Daily Prophet." Ron said.

"Yeah, but so far all that is written about Jareth King is that he and his author wife were visiting London with their daughter. It hasn't mentioned my name or which school I go to. So for now I am in the safe zone. So please?"

"I won't breathe a word." Hermione said straightening her posture.

"I can keep a secret." Harry replied.

"Any chance a pair of tickets to your Dad's next show being added to the deal?" Hermione elbows him. "I was only joking."

We arrived at Hogwarts and were being shuffled about into the Great Hall. Where we ate and listened to the wonderful Frog/Toad chorus singing with lyrics of the Macbeth sort. We clap and then Malfoy tried to get Harry's attention. Only to make fun of him for fainting on the train when the dementor showed up.

We ignored him and went back to listening to Dumbledore. Who said something about a Professor retiring so that he can spend time with his remaining limbs. Then he said perhaps the best news ever that the retired professor's place would be taken by none other than Rubeus Hagrid! He got up from his seat with the teachers shifting the table a bit to the sound of congratulatory claps.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note at the request of the Ministry Hogwarts will, until further notice play as host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time when Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I have been assured that they will not disrupt day to day activities a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hurt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light." Dumbledore said that line while moving his hand across a lite candle shutting out the flame and then bringing it back again. Dementors on the school grounds. That just screams that he is coming after Harry. If Sirius was able to get around the dementors on Azkaban what made the Ministry think he couldn't avoid them here? I will have to keep a close eye to the signs the spirits send. They give clues in the most unusual places.

"Hey! Lindsay!" It was Dean who shouted for me.

"Yeah?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" I asked quizzically till he produced a paper in front of me then I knew. It was the picture Rita Skeeter had taken when we were at the Leaky Cauldron. The paper was one I hadn't seen before, the headline read. Jareth King! Spotted at the Leaky Cauldron. I guess the keeping it secret phase was over.

"Are you really Jareth King's daughter?" It wasn't long till there was a small group of interested on lookers. I speak softly saying yes. Didn't take long for the questions to start flying about what was true or not, what's it like being a rock god's daughter, if I went on tour with him, what famous people I have met, do you think I could get a n autograph and so on and so on. I was ready to hide under the bed before the time we reached the end of the meal.

"Ready to go to the dormitories?" Hermione asked breaking my chain of thought.

"What do you think?" I said with a sound of exhaustion but was perked up by remembering a certain request I had made to the Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. "Did Professor McGonagall give you the…"

"I have it, now let's go." We follow the rest up the changing staircases till we come to the floor we needed. Ginny managed to make her way through the crowd of students all starting to form a mass huddle. She stood to my side. Seamus was the first to the portrait and said the pass word. Fortuna Major to the singing Fat Lady. She wasn't listening and asked the boys to wait as she started going through some musical notes she was heading into the trembles that sounded more like a banshee screech than musical notes. It was getting bad even for her so she smashed her glass.

"Amazing. Just with my voice." She said all happy. The boys didn't care as they said the password again.

"Yes, all right. Go in." She said as fi no one appreciated her work. We enter the tower. I hear people complain that the Fat Lady can't sing. She has been doing this for so long, why doesn't she understand. I felt bad for one student who was distracted and walked through a ghost. It's not always the best feeling. The other students go about to their dorms while Ginny, Hermione and I walk over to the door to mine or should I say our dormitory. Last year having your own dorm was great and all, but I figured that having my own room wasn't exactly the best way to enjoy a boarding school. I asked if I could get some roommates, Professor McGonagall informed Professor Dumbledore, who in turn spoke with my parents who said it was fine by them, then Dumbledore and McGonagall asked who I had in mind for roommates and I told them. So long story short, Hermione and Ginny became my roommates.

"Now just to let you girls know I am a bit on the messy side, but it is not as bad as a boy's room."

"That's a relief. I spend too much time in a boy infested house. I can't bear to tell you how bad my brothers' room can smell sometimes." Ginny illustrated her point with the dramatic wave away the smell pose.

"I have an older brother, so yeah, I can get a minor view of what you have to go through." I said jiggling the lock.

"You have an older brother?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Still jiggling that lock.

"Why didn't I met him when we…" Finally the door opened.

"About time." I push the door open allowing my two new roommates to enter their new dorm. Eyes went wide at the sheer size of the room. Not to mention the other things like a large vanity for the three of us to use and so on.

"I didn't think this room would be this big." Hermione said moving to the bed where her stuff laid ready to be unpacked.

"This is your dorm?"

"Our dorm girls." I said flopping on the bed and kicking off my shoes. Boy nothing gets better than this. Ginny was putting her stuff on the vanity taking the mirror closest to her bed. Which was on the left side. Hermione called the right and I took what was left. We got unpacked quickly and then went into conversation.

"Lindsay, why didn't I met your brother when Harry and I came over this summer?" She was reorganizing her books as she spoke. I had to rack my brain for a solution since I couldn't say that he was dealing with thieves at the northern border of our territory. So I thought up a half truth.

"He was visiting our grandparents on our Dad's side of the family." He did go and visit them it just wasn't when they were visiting.

"Oh. Where was he then?"

"I don't know. My Grandparents they like to travel. Hop from place to place. See the world, meet new people, try new things." That was total truth. My Grandparents since their retirement and Dad's ascending to the throne they have been going anywhere and everywhere that pops into their minds to travel to. One week they are in Calcutta the next they are in some Greek village. They are one of the reasons that we are able to keep in touch with our friends in other countries.

"I see. What is your brother like?"

"Is he an annoying jock?" Ginny said as she was leafing through a Teen Witch Monthly.

"Not really. Lance isn't that type of guy. He has played sports before, but not as anything more than a friendly game. He would rather spend his time in quiet meditation, watching things go by quietly, but other times he and I would form some of the best pranks together. There was this one time where a group of…acquaintances came over and we put firecrackers under the tea tray and when everyone was about to try and take a snack we lite them and the tray went flying into the air and when it came down it sent flying a tray of desserts raining down on the guests. I remember laughing so hard at the time it was hard to breathe. But man was Mom furious with us. Not only were we grounded for three months we had to clean up the whole party without help. It was still worth it though. Some of those guests were real jerks before the whole incident. Very hoity toity snootys."

"How often did you and Lance come up with these pranks?" Hermione said brushing her hair. I was getting ready for bed at the time.

"Depends on how bored we were at the time or on who really needed a good prank pulled on them."

"What does Lance look like?"

"Why do you want to know that? You planning on asking him out?" Ginny began to blush a pretty shade of pink before uttering different ways to say no.

"Okay, relax a little. To answer your question. Lance takes on more after our Dad. Has the same hair color and a style similar to Dad's, but unlike Dad and me he doesn't have the eyes. Both are Mom's a mystifying green. He is also one of those guys who could get a girl to fall in love with him with just one look, but he is no player."

"Sounds like a nice guy." A book in hand Hermione was ready to start winding down for bed.

"Try awesome, cool, amazing, super, stupendous and all around the greatest brother in the world." I am not exaggerating in the least. Okay maybe stupendous was too much.

"You two are close?" Ginny said chuckling and she too was reading. I just snuggled into the covers waiting for sleep to come find me.

"You bet. Lance, the thing about him is that he doesn't talk much. He motions with his hands sometimes or gives little hints in his posture and in a way we understand each other completely without words. We can have whole conversations and he doesn't have to say one word."

"Do the two of you have telepathy?" She asked giggling.

"No." I giggle back to her. "At least he hasn't told me so. Good night you two." We all wind down turning off our lights and falling into sleep.

_Hermione POV_

The morning I woke up in the dorm room that I was to share with Ron's little sister Ginny and Lindsay from across the pond. I didn't think it would have been as large as it is. The rooms' size spoke of importance in some way. Even with Lindsay's mother being a brilliant writer and her father being an internationally famous rock star did not seem to merit to the degree with which this room suggests. Perhaps there is more to her than what she has been portraying? Will she tell me if I were to just ask her? I highly doubt that she would. I shall have to pay close attention I already notice that she seems to have an interesting collection of chicken items. A pair of pajamas, a stuffed animal, some kind of fancy egg, pretty sure it is not a genuine Faberge egg. Oh she is stirring awake now. About time to we have one class to go to before we could go to Hagrid's class soon and there is absolutely no way that I shall miss any class time because she is a late sleeper.

"Morning Hermione." She said while yawning and stretching up out of the bed and then heads toward the sinks.

"It will be noon soon if you don't get ready in time for class." I tell her as she is brushing her teeth. She spits out the toothpaste before answering me.

"It won't take me long. Just give me five minutes." She said this while trying to brush her hair and change into her uniform at the same time. It was six minutes later when she was ready and we were heading to class. She was enthusiastic the whole way gushing about what could the creature we were first to meet today. This class seems to be up her ally as she was naming creatures that I am not sure that I have heard about.

"You don't think it's going to be something really cool like a dragon?"

"I should say not. A dragon for a third year class is by far too much for a class to begin with. They aren't the friendliest of beasts."

"Oh that is not true. For the most part dragons are very much misunderstood creatures like, sharks, Japanese demon cats and giant spiders."

"Japanese demon cats?"

"Yes, Japanese demon cats."

"I don't think anything with the name demon in it is supposed to be friendly."

"Not true. What about the Thorny Devil? It's not mean."

"I don't think I have heard of that creature."

"It's a muggle creature. So what was the other class you picked as an elective?"

"I chose divination. What about you?"

"I went with Muggle studies."

"Why muggle studies?"

"Because divination is not up my alley, neither is Arithmacy and my parents have taught me most of what I know about Ancient Runes. I thought taking Muggle studies would be interesting."

"Does it also have to do with the fact that it could be an easier course on you since you spend a lot of time with your muggle side of the family?" I said smiling in an all knowing way. She rolled her eyes at me in a friendly way.

"Is it really that obvious?" I turn from her to go off to my class while she headed over to Muggle studies, but we separate with a destination to meet at so we could walk to Hagrid's class together. I pull out my time tuner to check that it was still there and then head to Ancient Runes.

**(If you can guess who the friend in Japan is you get a cookie!)**


	7. Hippogriffs, werewolves, friends oh my!

_Lindsay POV_

Well class was interesting. I think it might be a little tougher than I had thought it would be but not by much. I wonder if it will get a little too easy later in the year. You know what with my luck it will get harder.

I walk out over to where I was to meet Hermione and find the guys were with her.

"Hey ready to check out Hagrid's class?"

"No need to ask you the same question." Ron said as we began to walk. The conversation was interesting. Talk of the class they just came up from and then something about Ancient Runes that didn't quite make sense. But was quickly brushed off with a joke as we went down the hill to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid stood on the steps just outside his door where students were gathering.

"That's it. Come on, now. Come closer. Less talking, if you don't mind. I got a real treat for you today. A great lesson. So follow me." A great treat! Oh I hope the creature is something awesome! We follow Hagrid about in the sunshine and trees speckled forest. Hagrid then stopped and told us to form a group over on the side and to open our books to page 49. Draco was the first to ask a question.

"Exactly how do we do that?"

"Just stroke the spine of course. Goodness me." Hagrid told him. I figured that out as it was trying to eat me the day before we left for Hogwarts. Unfortunately for Neville he hadn't stroked the spine long enough. He gave a surprised scream and fell to the ground with the book going after him. He said he was alright and then the book came after him again. He got it to stop when I came over to him.

"Need a hand?" He takes the hand I have stretched out to him and gets back on to his feet. He mutters thanks and heads over to where Seamus is as I rejoin the others. Hermione says something about the books being funny and then Malfoy had to open his yap to get his two cents in.

"Oh yeah. Terribly funny. Really witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Its return of the Cry baby. Harry is the one that steps up to Malfoy.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Draco makes the sound of a drunken owl as he turns to his crew and back again. He hands Crabbe his bag as he swaggers over to Harry. At first looking like he is going to be the big man and then his movements begin to become spastic and fearful. "Dementor, Dementor!" he shouts.

All of us turn our heads to see the dementors that weren't there. The classic mislead direction prank he pulled. He started laughing heartily and his crew followed the cue. They placed their hoods on their heads and fluttered their fingers about looking like misplaced chorus dancers as they warmed up with the moans of a ghost. Hermione was the one to turn Harry away from the imbeciles and I was the one to say. "Real mature." As we walked away. Neville had trouble with his book again so Ron helped him out with reminding him to stroke it. Poor Neville just nodded and said yeah with large holes in his sweater. His grandmother isn't going to be happy about that.

Hagrid gathered everyone's attention with a dada trumpet call that introduced a...Hippogriff. Oh he looks magnificent! Such silky gray and black speckled wings with a white powerful chest attached to two strong and lean front legs with agile talons. The curved beak of such a proud beast of beauty. I can certainly agree with Hagrid when he asked if he was beautiful and he is. The beautiful Buckbeak.

"You would think stars were in your eyes with the way you are looking at that creature." Ron said this in a way that made me flush with a bit of embarrassment. "Hagrid what exactly is that thing?"

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff. First thing you wanna know about Hippogriffs is they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you do." Judging by Buckbeak's physique I would guess that yes it is more than likely he can and will kill something that insults him. "Now who would like to come and same hello?"

Oh Man I wanted to say hello. But where I was at the moment forced me back a couple spaces because my classmates were all moving back. All but Harry who stood alone. Hagrid congratulated him on having the courage to go up first.

"Now you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. So step up and give him a bow. Then you will wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not… Well we'll get to that later. Just make your bow." Harry moved and bowed before the regal creature. Buckbeak's head moved quickly and his wings began to flap. Hagrid said to Harry to back off. While he did that a twig broke startling some of us, which included me. Harry stood still while bowing. Buckbeack's wings soon folded and he bowed to Harry. As reward Buckbeak got a dead ferret and harry was allowed to go and pet him. Harry moved a little fast for Buckbeak and in doing so a warning was given by Buckbeak with a quick jaw movement. It was soon over and Harry's hand rested on the creature's soft head. Claps all around for a job well done. Then came something unexpected and so not fair unless we all could do this. Oh I hope all of us get to do this! Harry was hoisted up upon Buckbeak's back by Hagrid and the creature galloped gracefully wings spread and then took flight! I took this time to mosey over on to Hagrid.

"DO you think I could say hello to Buckbeak next?"

"If Harry brings him back before the end of class. Oh and don't let me forget but there is a little surprise for you that your parents sent you." Please tell me it is not another chicken themed item. I know they kind of remind me of home because they are a favorite animal to goblins, but honestly I have enough.

While I hoping the surprise wasn't a chicken themed object Harry and Buckbeak were back giving me the cue to head back with the others. Applauding Harry at his first trip riding on Buckbeak's back. Draco meanwhile was not so happy mood. His sour disposition moved out of his seat as he strutted like a miffed peacock. He shoved two people aside as he advanced in his pace.

"Yes. You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!" He is heading into some dangerous territory. Hagrid tried to warn him and as a surprise even to me I shouted at him to run away. He turned to me with a look I was unfamiliar with from him. We held eyes for some time before Buckbeak emitted a sound of wounded pride and began to rear. In defense Draco lifted his hands to protect himself. Buckbeak had stroked him quickly as he fell to the ground running. Others shirked and hit the ground. Hagrid managed to calm Buckbeak and then focused his attention on Malfoy who was on the ground spitting out the words it tried to kill me. Of course he tried to kill him he had startled and wounded his pride. He of course was taken to the hospital by Hagrid as class was now dismissed. I was one of the last ones to leave because I had something to do before leaving. I moved slowly to Buckbeak at a good distance and bowed to him with eye contact well maintained by the etiquette taught to me for years. The hippogriff seemed surprised at my actions as if he had thought I was silly to bow to him when he had just attacked a fellow classmate. Perhaps I was silly or a tiny bit crazy to do so, but if you were to look at my family tree. You would not be surprised.

Buckbeak was the one to move forward as his neck moved from side to side studying me. When came to a close distance he decided I was worthy he bowed. I rose up again and moved a little forward and he allowed me to touch his forehead. I stayed there a few minutes just patting his head and then left before my friends or any lingering students should come and make a fuss.

It was later in the Great hall that Draco had returned with his arm bandaged up and a new way to enlarge his ego. Of course Pansy his little lap dog of a girlfriend was just fawning over him like he was about to be on his death bed. When in truth it was probably no more than a deep scratch.

"Listen to that idiot."

"Which one Pansy or Draco?" I asked not really caring who he meant since they were both being idiots.

"He is really laying it on thick." Ron's voice was clearly disgusted.

"And Pansy is lapping it up like what a dog is called in a kennel."

"At least Hagrid didn't get fired." Harry pointed out.

"I hear Draco's father is furious. We haven't heard the end of this." Hermione added giving us all a grey cloud on over dark horizon. As if that wasn't enough Seamus came racing down with The Daily Prophet in Hand shouting that he has been sighted! When he mentions the name Sirius Black everyone gathers around him and the now laid out paper. He wasn't that far from here.

"You don't think he will come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asks looking at anyone who will answer. "With dementors at every entrance?"

"Dementors?"

"He has already slipped past them once. Who's to say he won't do it again?" Seamus said not really comforting anyone with this new found fear that a criminal was on the way here.

"That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." Someone said eerily.

The next day came and students everywhere still felt on edge as we moved along to Defense against the dark arts class with Professor Lupin. Inside the classroom was a large cabinet decorated with mirrors it shook about every now and again as if some terrified creature were trapped in it trying to get free. All of stood in front of it waiting to see what was inside of it.

"Intriguing isn't it? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?" Swerving around the students Lupin did while talking to us. Dean was the one to speak up first.

"That's a boggart, that is."

Very Good, Mr. Thomas. Now can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." Hermione said surprising Ron and me since we didn't remember seeing her come in with us. She continued on. "Boggarts are shape-shifters." A trait common within the fae but not to the degree of a boggarts'.

"They take the shape of whatever a person fears the most. That's what makes them so…" Professor Lupin finished for her.

"So Terrifying. Yes, yes, yes… Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart." As if to encourage the sentence the boggart banged heavily on the wood and mirror prison. Lupin turned to the class ignoring the restless being. "Let's practice it now. Without wands, please. After me. Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" The class replies and Lupin flatters us with very good.

"A little louder and very clear. Listen: Riddikulus!" We say it again and in the background I can hear Malfoy say this class is ridiculous. What a wet blanket.

"So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain, Neville, would you please join me?" Neville looks about at us his eyes fall on to me and I give him a little nudge of encouragement. "Come on don't be shy. Come on."

He looks down then up and then moves forth with less reluctance than before.

"Hello Neville, what frightens you most of all?" Lupin asked in way that wasn't mean or intrusive, rather casual actually. Neville said Professor Snape. To which Lupin agreed that he frightened all. "You live with your grandmother."

"I do, but I don't want that boggart to turn into her either." Little snorts of laughter pepper the class.

"No, it won't turn into her Neville. I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes, very clearly, in your mind."

"She carries a red handbag."

"We don't need to hear. As long as you see it. We'll see it. Now, when I open that wardrobe here's what I want you to do…" He leans over and whispers into Neville's ear for him to do something. "Can you do that? Of course you can. Yes, Wands at the ready. One. Two. Three." He flicked his wand and the wardrobe door opened. Inside was Alan Rickman? No wait that's professor Snape. The boggart Snape walked towards Neville. Neville shouted out the spell and Boggart Snape was wearing a green granny dress with a fox collar and ugly bird hat. Choruses of laughter sprang up as Neville was congratulated by Professor Lupin. He walked by me looking proud at his accomplishment. I smile at him and nod to congratulate him; I know it took him some effort in order to do that. He blushed and turned away, but he was smiling as he looked at his shoes. We are then asked to form a line and I managed to get a spot behind Harry amidst a bunch of shoving from the other students a particular shove from Malfoy. We were to picture the very thing we feared most and turn it into something funny. Inside my head were perhaps dozens of things I feared. Like tornados, Malik in a bad mood, Mom and Dad finding out I did something to get kicked out of school, Celesta with a bad hair day there were a number of things. Meanwhile I sat back and enjoyed the funny things that other's fears were being turned into. For Ron it was a giant spider that lost its balance on roller blades. Pati it was a giant cobra that turned into a jack in the box. To be honest it was still a little creepy. Then came Harry's turn. The boggart didn't change immediately at first like with the others. It swung back and forth in its Jack of the box form and then shifted into the dark hooded dementor. Lupin shielded Harry from the creature forcing the boggart to change form. It became a clouded sky that moved to reveal a full moon. He changed it into a balloon it sails around the room till it landed in the wardrobe that the professor shut quickly.

"Right, right sorry about that. That will be all for today. Collect your books at the back of the class. That's the end of the lesson. Thank you! Sorry!" Then something unexpected happened the wardrobe opened of its own accord. The door opened wide to show nothing. There was nothing in there. Professor Lupin went to examine the wardrobe and found nothing was in there. The whole class looks about unsure of what to do. Heads snapped back forth looking about for a tiny sign of where it might be. Lupin kept assuring that no harm was to come to us. Many felt comforted by that. But there were still some unsure.

_Harry POV_

The boggart was still in the room according to Professor Lupin and I felt that there was little doubt that it was. There were many people here with fears. Anyone just right to come after and that was including me. Especially me.

Then something appears. Something horrid, something foul, and something no one expected. On the floor lay a blood drenched corpse of a little girl in a disfigured poise but all too soon it slowly rose up on to its feet. Jerking about in inhuman ways similar to what you see in zombie movies. The blood flowed down her legs like grotesque rivers, rivers that would go on forever. None could see her face as the long hair obscured the view. No one moved as it took steps forward toward the group of us stopping at one point. She seemed to be looking about observing every one of us. Till her head turned in an unnatural angle to the side. Moving closer and closer to what I thought was me, but it wasn't. She stopped in front of Lindsay. Lindsay was pale with fright and shaking uncontrollably. Her breath was coming out in short puffs without taking much air in. The Little girl brings up her hands as if to present a gift. It was a gift of a twisted equally bloody metallic object that vaguely resembled a crown. "For you my murderer, my princess." It said in a voice sinister like that of a mocking child.

Lindsay's body shook only once more before falling to the floor in a dead faint. My reflexes were to grab her before she fell, but her head hit hard upon the floor before I could get to her. The motion was enough to drive professor Lupin to action and banished the boggart back into the wardrobe. As it flew back I saw part of the creatures face. It was smiling, a toothy unnatural smile. The professor placed a double lock spell on it to insurance that it will not make a repeat performance. A crowd started to form around Lindsay's fainted body.

"Make room. Make room. Everyone back away to give her air!" Professor Lupin made it to her side and shook her lightly to see if she would stir. She didn't respond. Not even a slight flutter of the eyes.

"Harry I need you to help me get her to the hospital. Hermione you are a close friend of hers yes?"

"Yes, professor."

"Good. Take her stuff to the dormitories and then find professor McGonagall and tell her to come to the hospital as soon as possible. The rest of you leave. Class is officially over." No one budged at the command. Louder Professor Lupin ordered them. "Class dismissed!"

Everyone sprang into action moving out of the way as the professor and I hoisted Lindsay out of the classroom. We gathered some on lookers as we made our journey to the hospital wing. Students especially first years eyed us as we moved. They were curious about what had happened. I wanted to shout at them to mind their own business but keeping Lindsay from falling was taking up most of thoughts. We finally made it to the hospital wing and had to explain everything to Madame Pomfrey and a frazzled Professor McGonagall.

"Didn't you bother to lock the wardrobe Professor Lupin?"

"I did. But it is quite possible that the boggart managed to wedge itself in a way so that it could escape."

"Is the boggart well locked up this time?"

"Yes. I put twice the amount of sealing spells on it before we brought Ms. King here."

"Do you realize what kind of position you have put us in?"

"I understand, but…"

"No more professor Lupin. I want you to go and check up on that thing and then we will talk. As for you Potter I suggest you go onto your classes." She would have shoved me off literarily if Professor Dumbledore hadn't come in taking her attention. Professor Lupin hints that I should go before Professor McGonagall notices I'm still there. Together we leave the hospital and then separate.

When I had reached Gryffindor tower to talk with Hermione there were others there as well. Neville I could have guessed. Since Lindsay had started at Hogwarts he has developed a rather large crush on her that she has of yet not noticed. Then there were the twins with Ron and Ginny.

"How is she?"

"Did she slip into a coma?"

"Is she going to have to be in the hospital long?"

"Was she bleeding?"

"As far as I know she is still unconscious. The professors' had ordered me out of the room before I could find out anything else."

"Harry, I know it may not be the best time to ask this, but the thing the boggart turned into why do you think it took that form? Or even said whatever it was it said to her?"

"I can't think of a reason why. I'm at a loss."

"What did the boggart turn into?" Ginny asked a bit on the unsure of side.

"It turned into a horror show. A dead girl was the form it took. She was bleeding all over, but we couldn't see what she looked like." Hermione informed Ginny.

"Did anyone catch what it said?" Ron asked.

"I was right next to her when it said it, but I have forgotten it. I'm not sure I can recall the words." I said as I tried racking my brain for the memory of what it was the boggart said. But all I could remember was that smile. That evil, bone chilling smile of the boggart there was something off about it. More than just the smile, it was what lay beneath the smile.

It was on the weekend everyone was to start going to Hogsmeade Village, (I tried to get Professor McGonagall to sign my permission note, but I was unsuccessful.) that I went to visit Lindsay since she was still in the hospital wing for tests.

"Hey Harry!" She was starting to look better her coloring was coming back and she didn't seem as nervous as the first day we had all come to visit her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better that's for sure. I just feel so silly now."

"You saw your worst fear and fainted. What is there to feel silly about?"

"It's just silly that something from a horror movie I saw is my biggest fear."

"That thing was from a horror movie?"

"Yeah. On a dare my brother had me watch this scary movie when I was young to see if I was brave enough to watch it all the way through. I watched every minute of it. And then spent the next two weeks waking up from nightmares so bad my parents grounded my brother for two months. But enough about me and my morbid moments why aren't you at Hogsmeade with everybody? Were you worried about me being alone?"

"A tiny bit."

"Thank you for the happy pill. Now why aren't you really in Hogsmeade?"

"I didn't have my permission note signed and that means I can't go."

"Oh sorry. Hopefully my tests will be done soon and we can find something to do here."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Are you any good at pranking? Or are you too straight laced for that?" She said crossing her arms and raising her chin in the air a bit to challenge me.

"Depends. What sort of prank is it?"

"Nothing too bad to warrant us to be asked to leave school or anything like that, but it will still be delicious."

"Are you and the twins still having a prank war then?"

"Well yes, but this prank isn't for them." She said stretching out her arms creating a small popping sound every now and again.

"Then who is it for? Please tell me it isn't one of the professors." If it was Snape I would be tempted, but I know he would know it was the two of us and who wouldn't have guessed so in the first place?

"It's for Draco Malfoy."

"I'm in." Sadly Professor Pomfrey came in to shoo me out and say that Lindsay needed one more day of rest before she could leave the hospital wing. Deprived of the things I was to do today I walked around the castle and ran into Professor Lupin. We chatted a bit about why he stopped the boggart from attacking me and then we went on to talk about my father. But when I tried to steer the conversation back to the boggart and its attack on Lindsay he went mute. When he did he seemed to age a bit. He still felt bad about what happened to Lindsay. Even though multiple times she has said she does not blame Professor Lupin one bit and believed it to have been a random accident that was not something to put any real blame on anybody.

However that incident soon faded when the news of what happened to the Fat Lady came to light. The news of Sirius Black coming into the castle was enough to send everyone into a whirlwind. Even Lindsay was taken from the hospital wing and put into the Great Hall with everyone else.

"So Sirius attacked the Fat Lady why? She's a bad singer but is that reason enough to try to kill her?" She whispered so that the teachers would not hear us as they went about.

"I don't think he was trying to kill her as much as try to come after me."

"Which is odd." Lindsay said looking away and pondering on something.

"Sirius is after Harry, the Fat Lady guards the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Harry is a Gryffindor. Reason stands that he may have thought that Harry was in there."

"Yes, but at the same time. Why didn't he try other areas first? There are many rooms, doorways and corridors and staircases one has to go through before entering the one that comes to Gryffindor tower. Why didn't he think to look in those areas first and why didn't he try finding Harry in Hogsmeade. Only a few know that he did not go."

"What's your point?" I asked.

"Honestly am I speaking Greek or something? I mean it is the weekend, you are a third year. Logic says that you could have gone to Hogsmeade where it was said that he was hanging out. Now assuming he went to Hogwarts he would have known that. But Sirius came to attack Harry at Hogwarts. I think someone may be in league with him and they are involved with Hogwarts somehow." That was the last thing she said before Professor Dumbledore and Snape came by and we had to pretend sleep in time it became real sleep.

_Lindsay POV_

When I was able to rejoin the world of the active and unhospital ridden I was so happy that the prank I was to play on Malfoy was going far smoother than believed to be. Harry was good at distracting others while I placed the item on his desk and then rejoined the others heading to class like nothing had gone on. It was going to be a great day until the professor came into class. It wasn't Lupin, it was Snape. He came in moving quickly to close the windows shutters and set up the projection slide with mere flicks of the wand as he told us to turn to the pages on werewolves. A chapter we were not ready for yet. Since it was a few chapters ahead of where we were. Then he had to assign us an essay that was due the next day. Which sucked because qudditch is tomorrow and I wanted to go to the match. We were starting to file out when Draco noticed the little "gift" on his desk. It was a neat little box done up in purple ribbon. With a note sticking out in fancy neat handwriting (I was smart enough to not use my own hand to write, mine is a dead giveaway) that said 'To Draco the Slytherin with all the right gifts.' He of course was easily flattered by the words and began to get cocky again. He slowly undid the ribbon of the box letting it fall on top of the hand that held the box. He was able to hold it well despite that his hand was still in pain from the encounter with Buckbeak. Lying one hand on top of the cover of the box he opened it and when it came to a certain degree. The gust of bubblegum pink powder came all across his face and upper part of his uniform. Bursts of giggles and chortles and chuckles erupted from those around. His face would have been red with anger, but that wasn't possible. In a fit he told everyone to shut up and went straight towards the door with his two lackeys trailing behind.

Laughing us four left the classroom. But we didn't stop laughing especially when I informed them that the pink would last for a couple days. It ended with the mention of Snape's essay. It took all night but I finished it in time to turn in and still be able to see the quiddtich match.

It was a cold, wet and windy day for the match with a hint of possible thunder and lightning to add to its charm. Together we cheered for Harry as he raced across the field and sky to catch the Golden Snitch. It was getting climatic when McGonagall had me pulled down from the audience because of a visitor who had come to visit. This was curious to me since no one told me of a visitor coming. I wonder if it is code for something.

It wasn't code I found out as I opened the door to the room that my visitor was in. I saw Professor Dumbledore first he smiled at me and motioned for me to enter. I stepped into the room finding it a shade darker than it is normally. When I see who it is that is in the room I realize that the darkened room makes sense.

"Celesta?"

"Ah, Bonjour Irida. Surprised to zee me?" Celesta Durand is a half vampire and fashion designer. Personally trained by Coco Chanel her beloved mentor and friend she has become a well-known icon of fashion that is always seen by the way she puts herself together. Today's ensemble consisted of a tan jacket, deep brown pants, and smartly tailored purple shirt. The outfit went well with her sunglasses and red hair. Not Ginny's light red sunshine like hair. Celesta's hair is the shade of rubies glittering in the sun. At least that is how her poetic boyfriend from years past use to say and she loved to quote that line most.

"Irida how are you?"

"I'm well. I can tell you have just come back from visiting your homeland."

"Really?"

"Your accent always thickens after a visit to France."

"I am French, with a touch of Russian. Should I not be proud of my heritage?"

"As long as you do not lose your head by pride. Don't think me rude, but what are you doing here at Hogwarts. Last I heard you had shows lined up for weeks."

"I did, but things happened and I am in need of a break to think of new designs." There was more to it than that. "And both of your parents have heard about Sirius's recent activity and sent me to help keep ze peace sort to speak."

"I guessed that had something to do with your visit."

"By the way I am not ze only surprise you have."

"Really? What's the other?"

"It has been here for some time, but understandably you haven't had time to zee it. Come along we have to zee that gamekeeper, Hagreed." I follow her out the door but not before dismissing myself from Dumbledore's graces. We travel out the castle to the humble hut of Hagrid. She knocks politely and Hagrid opens the door surprised to see Celesta at the door. I was still a tiny distance off.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you ze one called Hagreed?"

"I believe so." He says unsure if he answered correctly.

"Ah Good. Zen you are ze one we are looking for."

"We?" I came into view at this time. "Oh. Hello Lindsay. I was wondering if you were doing better."

"I am now. Oh and this is a friend of mine Celesta Durand. She's visiting for a while."

"Pleasure to meet you, Celesta. Please come in out of this daft rain before you catch your death of cold." I couldn't help but notice Celesta's short snort at the mention of death. She is technically half dead already. We enter the warm hut removing our wet coats and I found a particular surprise within. On the floor with Fang sleeping was someone I really missed.

"Bijou? Bijou!" I shout dropping to my knees as the large cat stood up to like my face with her large tongue while I scratched the sides of her head just the way she liked it.

"Beautiful specimen you have there. Sweetest thing, a bit odd thou. Any reason she pants like that?"

"That would be ze fault of my Mother. Bijou spent a great deal with ze dogs my Mother trains."

"It's true. Because of the interactions Bijou believes she is part dog. She pants like one, prefers to hang out with them and if you throw a ball she will go after it."

"I see. Celesta what kinds of dogs does your mother train?"

"She trains and breeds several dogs. Rottweiler, Bavarian Mountain Hound, Moscow Watch dog and Borzoi. Ze borzoi is a favorite of mine. I have one named Elizabeta; she is living with my father for the time being."

"Sounds like your mother has a niche for the large breeds."

"Oh yes. She would love your dog."

"He is a good dog. But what does your mother train and breed these dogs for?"

"For defense, attack, hunting, guarding that sort of thing."

"Sounds like a military woman." Hagrid turned away slightly before quickly turning back to look at Celesta.

"She is."

"Hagrid, about Buckbeak is there any word?"

"So far it is just a matter of how the trial will go."

"Buckbeak didn't do anything wrong. If the court has any sense then Buckbeak will not be held accountable."

_Celesta POV_

"Buckbeak? Who is Buckbeak?" An animal no doubt but what kind prayed in my mind.

"A hippogriff. A fine creature who don't mean no harm to anybody with sense. But that miscreant Malfoy is mucking up his good name."

"Malfoy. I know that family. Narcissa Malfoy is a very good costumer of mine. A very well bred woman, a bit too set into the old ways, but always a loyal and patient costumer with me. Although her husband much colder. I do detest being around him when he and his wife came to pick up the outfit I had tailored. He always believes I up the price far too much when we agreed on it from the beginning." I spit in his wine when he is not looking. Unlady like I know, but it is better than scratching at him.

"What business are you in?"

"I am a fashion designer."

"From Paris no doubt." Typical thought.

"That is where the center of my operation is. But I was not born in Paris. I have lived there a long time, but I was born in Cholet but raised in the city of Orleans. True it is not far from Paris, but it is still different from Paris."

"Sounds lovely."

"The Loire Valley is one of those places were beauty is always found." Lindsay popped up and said she should be leaving. I tell her to go ahead and I would be right with her in a minute. Once she closed the door. Hagrid and I dropped the façade.

"Didn't think I would see you here again anytime soon."

"I wouldn't have if certain individuals in power hadn't asked me. The darkness of this place has me in a dark place. Far darker than that of death."

"I don't blame you in anyway about the events."

"That is a comfort Hagreed. But I still hold blame. No one needs to know what for."

"Nothing shall pass my lips. But Lindsay she has to know."

"No one outside certain people know about that time. Dumbledore included."

"For now in public we pretend that we are new to each other and act without memory."

"Tis better to forget the past for as long as it holds out." I left bidding a small farewell as I gain ground to catch up with Lindsay.


	8. If I could turn back time

_Celesta POV_

We travel to the castle to find that we were rushing to the hospital wing. The boy who lived had a nasty ordeal with dementors on the quidditch field. We enter the hospital wing where a group of students were crowded around him. One of the boys was carrying some mish mash of broken wood wrapped up in his arms. Oh dear the boy lost his wand. How tragic.

"Harry how are you feeling?"

"As well as can be expected." He smiled at her and like the natural woman that I am my mind went to romance until he stared perplexed at me. "Lindsay who is this?"

"Oh this, sorry. This is a friend of mine. Celesta Durand. She is visiting Hogwarts in order to relax from her hectic life."

"I figured visit a friend; look at a school maybe get inspired to create."

_Harry POV_

Celesta, I remember her parents mentioning her name when I had been in America. She was a fashion designer and that was all I know about her, other than the fact that she was beautiful. The twins were taking note of that fact as they circled her.

"Celesta."

"Such an exotic name."

"A right perfect name for a pretty bird."

"Pardon? Did you just call me a bird?" She said turning her head towards Fred. Her sunglasses setting up a spark of light as they moved.

"And what if we did?" The two answered. Celesta did not turn her head from Fred's for a minute or two and then she looked straight towards me again and removes her sun glasses as she walks towards me with her eyes closed. She asks me to hold on to her glasses for a little while and then goes back to the face the twins. Her eyes open. Since I could not see what her eyes looked like I could not understand the twin's surprise.

"I am not a macaw. I am not a toucan. I am not even one of your owls. So why do you call me a bird? A bird is a flight enabled creature normally, that has feathers. I have none. Bird is also slang for two things. Is it because you think you can call me yours that you call me a bird? Or is it because you lack respect for women? Either way both of you have proved something to me. That the two of you need to learn respect for your elders."

"Elders?"

"I am far older than many of you. As a vampire born in 1913 that would make sense." She is a vampire, a living dead. Well this day is getting more memorable by the minute. She turns around to face me and this time I see her eyes. She had eyes that were capturing. A blue so pale that it was almost white in strike contrast to her black pupil.

"Thank you for holding these for me." She said sweetly before leaving the room. Lindsay stayed behind and sighed.

"Oh great she is in one of her moods again."

"Moods?" George asked looking towards the path that Celesta had taken.

"Her usual if she doesn't have work to do she gets a little more snippy than usual."

"Work?"

"She's a fashion designer." That was the last thing that Lindsay had said as she left to catch up to her friend with the twins following close behind.

"Do you think that this will blow up in the twins' faces?" I ask Ron in reference to the twins going after Celesta and Lindsay.

"If it does I regret that I am going to miss it."

_Narrator POV_

The vampire nearly a hundred years old, but considered young by many of her kind walked quickly amongst the stone pillars of the halls to reach her temporary room. She did not understand why the simple remark of being called bird was casting her in a tizzy. In truth she did know. She knew all too well why, but like past times in life not all deserved to be seen in the light.

Her friend and sometimes in a joking sense charge manage to catch up to her with the two red headed twins that she had met at the hospital wing. Admittingly she thought the two were adorable for young ones. They couldn't be more than fifteen. When she was fifteen it was 1928 and she was just beginning her studies under the most influential of female designers, as a model and then became a designer in her own rights. So lost in memories she had not realized that she had stopped movement and the others had caught up. She even made the faux pas of bearing her fangs at them when one had tapped her shoulder.

"Didn't think we made her that mad, Fred." George said to his twin with his eyes slightly enlarged.

"This one is a bit sensitive." Fred answered him.

"I apologize. I was not…I did not hear you." She said adjusting her glasses and then looked towards Lindsay. "Is there something that you needed?"

"Just to check on you since you're A type personality is starting to flare up."

"Oh the thing about being called a bird…I am sorry about flying off ze handle Monsieur's…"

"Oh Well I am Fred." Said George.

"And I am George." Finished Fred.

"No, wait I'm George." George said with skill honed from years of this.

"No I am George." Fred said also not giving anything away.

"You're Fred and I am George." Logically said George.

"Will you listen to me? I am George and you are Fred." Truthfully replied George.

"Do the two of them do this often?"

"They didn't do this when I first met them, but I think that yes they do this a lot. They are notorious pranksters."

"So unlike you, yes? Well Monsieur's George and Fred once again I apologize for flying of ze handle with ze two of you. Please excuse me I have to go to my temporary quarters." She walked in a way that didn't seem too brisk to seem like she wished to leave their presence. However the way she walked enhanced the two teenage boys view.

"The accent might be hard to translate at times, but bloody hell it sounds sexy." Fred said not removing his gaze.

"Does she have a bloke?" George asked and turned to look at Lindsay. Fred followed suit and together the two created a pressure of answering from the clueless girl.

"Ahh…I don't know. She kind of is married to her career most of the time. I can't even remember if she dates much. I should be heading back to the Gryffindor wing I think someone is calling me from that direction!" She went the way to the tower and the two twins began concocting ways to see and impress the French beauty among them.

The young princess trotted along the hallway towards her dorm. Happy to have two friends from her homeland was she. Even though one of those friends was there to mostly be a bodyguard. But still she wasn't one to complain until it started to get annoying that is. Or when questions about why she is acting in such a way if she is a friend.

The walk was pleasant but when she came around a corner she found a certain pink individual with a scowl that didn't nothing but promote laughter. Lindsay chuckled lightly before speaking to him.

"Malfoy is that a new Slytherin house color?"

"I would think that you liked this color seeing as you are the one who made me this color."

"How could I have made you bubblegum pink?"

"If you didn't do it then who did?"

"I don't know have you asked the rest of the school or maybe the rest of the world?" The humor was lost on Malfoy as the heat rose within him and forced his hand in the matter. He pushed her against the wall not hard enough to warrant pain, but enough to spark fear in Lindsay as to what he was going to do next. His hands placed themselves over her wrists. His head leaned close to hers. Their eyes caught each other's. In hers it was uncertainty. In his it was a mixture. Anger and a deeper emotion. He shut his eyes and like flashed locked his lips on to hers. Shock widened her eyes even when he removed his lips. He said nothing at first, but smirked. Then he said.

"Think about that the next time you decide to prank me. Now Longbottom has to suffer too." He left her as he moved around the corner. Lindsay in tears ran to her room. Not knowing that the one who caused her discomfort was suffering too.

Lindsay ran in the halls till she came to an alcove to cry in private. A short lived private moment was given before the arrival of one Neville Longbottom who had hoped this would be a good place to study since the library was far too crowded. Upon seeing Lindsay his first instinct was to hide in order to slow his breathing, but when he saw that she was crying he went to her side. Hesitantly he reached out towards her and tapped her shoulder. The motion caused her to jerk her head up and temporarily frighten Neville from the action.

"Oh, Neville it's you." She said attempting wipe the tears from her eyes as new ones were beginning to form. "Did you want to sit here because I can leave if you want?"

"No, no you can stay." Neville said sitting next to her. He debated between keeping quiet and asking her what ails her. He took the route of asking her. "What happened? You look down." Lindsay found she could tell him.

"I had a bad run in with Malfoy."

"Did that jerk try to hurt you?"

"Well he…"

"I'm going after him!" Neville rose and took a step forward only to feel a hand grab his. A hand that sent a rush of warmth through his body at the contact. He looked down to see that it was indeed Lindsay's hand that had taken his. She led him back to the seat the two of them were sharing so she could explain to him what had happened. To his relief Malfoy had not threatened to hurt her physically or tried to curse her with something horrible for finding out that she was the one who had turned him pink like a poodle skirt. But he was furious with what Malfoy had taken her first kiss. The lecherous creature will pay for this he vowed. But the vow was dashed by the gentle Lindsay who did not want Neville to be harmed by the snake. For as much as she cared about her friend she did not believe that he could win against Malfoy right now.

"Well if you won't let me take care of Malfoy then I have to do something to make you feel better."

"You don't need to do anything for me Neville."

"I don't need to so much as I want to. I really mean it I do want to do something to make you feel better. How about I show you around Hogsmeade Village? I know you haven't been there yet and there is so much to see and do and Honeydukes! You have to see that all the treats and sweets. Enough to put a smile on your face." She gave a little one at the idea. "Like that one." He said smiling back at her.

"If you really want to I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you, Neville." His face beamed when she agreed. They parted ways and he was all smiles when he came back to the Gryffindor boys dormitories. When he entered he was in a state of bliss that did not go unnoticed by the other Gryffindor boys. Seamus asked Ron what could have made him act like well as he put it a grinning idiot. Ron shrugged. Harry who was back from the Hospital Wing was the one deemed to ask.

"What has you up in the clouds?" Neville didn't answer for his head was filled with images of what he planned to do in Hogsmeade with Lindsay. Hold hands in the cold weather that was supposed to come and huddle close together. Look at all the things to see and then sneak off to somewhere quiet and she may let him kiss her cheek.

"Neville!" Seamus shouted shocking his friend out of his daydream.

"Sorry? Did you say something Seamus?"

"I didn't say anything. Harry's the one who has been trying to talk with you for the past five minutes about why you are acting so goofy. But… why are you acting out of it?"

"Just looking forward to visiting Hogsmeade." He said turning his back. The three look at one another. Then Ron gets an idea.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Lindsay does it?" The other boys looked at Neville wondering if it was true and going by his smile it was. Neville finally asked out Lindsay and she had accepted. Well Seamus was very happy about his friend's luck since it was luck for him also. He won the pot.

(Speeding to Hogsmeade visit)

The students going gathered around Mr. Flitch for the visit to Hogsmeade. Neville stood waiting nervously as Lindsay had not yet arrived.

"Don't worry mate. I'm sure she just got lost along the way. You know how she still has trouble finding her way around the building."

"That sounds right." He said nodding. "I'm sure that's why she is late."

"Not too late I hope." Lindsay said appearing behind the two. The normal wear for the students going to Hogsmeade were the clothes that they wore at home in order to break from wearing their uniforms all the time. Lindsay took it a step further as she was wearing jeans and sweaters like the others, but instead of a jacket she wore a cloak. A red cloak with vines, ferns and fleur-de-lis etched in all around. There were hidden sleeves in the cloak so one could stick their hands out the sides without having to open the cloak up. It was beautiful to look at, but it was one more thing to make her stick out.

"Lindsay we were worried you weren't going to make it." Seamus said as his friend was struck mute for some odd reason no doubt.

"I almost thought I wasn't going to, the layout of the place still confuses me."

"That's a lovely cloak you are wearing." Neville finally said.

"Thank you. It's sort of a family relic. With a story attached to it, but it's so boring I won't repeat it." Just then Mr. Filch went on the move and prompting everyone to follow. Seamus went off to allow Neville time with Lindsay on the walk, but he stayed within close distance in order to keep trouble from turning its head around. The first thing Neville and Lindsay did was take a simple walk around enjoying the winter scenery.

"I love it when it snows." Lindsay told Neville. "It's so unique. How it falls with grace and then disappears quickly when the sun comes out."

"Snow is interesting like that. I remember that when I was little my Mum and I would go sledding and my Dad he would teach me how to make the perfect snowball. And then all of us would…" Sadness struck the young wizard as memories flooded him some good and some bad. Lindsay reached out to him and took his arm with a firmness that spoke of caring.

"Did something happen to them? Your parents I mean." He looked to her.

"Something bad happened to them a long time ago." Sensing that was all he would tell her she directed his attention to something else to bring him out of his gloom.

"Hey HoneyDukes." She said pointing to the candy shop. "Let's look in there!" her tone was so merry that his gloom was fading and together in hand the two went into the candy shop. Marvels of sweets from all around greeted the couple's eyes. Sugary delectable treats ranging from chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's beans to Jelly slugs and Liquorice wands.

"Wow. Everything looks so good it's hard to just pick one thing to try."

"You can't go wrong with any of this. The crystallized pineapple is good. But you can also get it in the muggle world too. If you want a real wizard treat you should try the cauldron cakes." He said showing her the display of bubbling goodies.

"They do look good. I should get a couple and maybe some of those sugared butterfly wings and oh oh chocolate skeletons would be nice too. I also promised Ginny I would get some sugar quills and I can't forget the blood flavored lollipops for Celesta."

"Who's Celesta?"

"Celesta is a friend of mine. She is visiting Hogwarts for a short while."

"Does she like the taste of blood or…"

"She's a vampire." Neville's face froze for a second or two. A vampire in Hogwarts why wasn't anyone told about that.

"And before you get all freaked out about a vampire on school grounds you should keep in mind that she is a half-vampire."

"A half-vampire? What does that entail?"

"It means that she is half human and half vampire. She doesn't need as much blood to live off of like a full blood would and she believes a lady does not drink blood from a stranger's neck. A lady vampire drinks blood that is stored away like wine."

"Like wine?"

"Yep, blood banks tend to give blood to vampires in wine bottles so vampires won't have to hunt. It's like going to the grocery store for them."

"This is fascinating." He said looking dreamily at Lindsay as she looked about. The shop owner came towards them and asked if she could be of any help. Lindsay listed the items she wanted and the shop owner placed the sweets in a bag and rang them up. Neville in order to impress Lindsay bought a blood flavored lollipop. But when he attempted to lick the sucker it was snatched out of his hands by an unseen force. The confusion on Neville's face prompted Lindsay to ask him what happened. When Neville explained what happened to the lollipop Lindsay figured out what; actually who the unseen force was.

"Neville, why don't we continue our walk? Unless you want to get something else since your candy disappeared?"

"If I get another one it would sprout legs and walk out of here." The two left the candy shop and walked about. Neville being a gentleman took hold of Lindsay's bag as they walked close together. They walked about or sometimes sat about and chatted for a good long time. Getting to know each other with tidbits of what they did and didn't like. Being careful to stay out of topics that caused sour memories to spring up on them and ruin such a lovely time. The conversation was soon drawn to a close when Lindsay spotted three certain friends of hers that she was most intent to speak to. She excused herself from Neville and promised to be back soon and sealed the promise with a kiss on his cheek. The boy was in such a daze after the kiss that the dark lord himself could have stood right in front of him and he would not have noticed.

_Lindsay POV_

I sprung up behind my friends shocking them before they started laughing.

"Harry did you have to take Neville's blood flavored lollipop while using that invisibility cloak of yours?"

"It was a blood flavored lollipop? That explains the flavor." Harry said scratching his head.

"You tried one of those?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged his yes.

"So what have the three of you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Except scare the tar out of Malfoy." The mention of Malfoy caused a silence in me that soon left at the sight of Cornelius Fudge in his carriage stopping outside the pub. Curiosity got the better of us and we moved towards the pub. But at the mention of Harry's name, the curiosity became too great and Harry donned the invisibility cloak. He was lucky to get into the pub but the rest of us had to wait outside and sit on a bench that we dusted the snow off of.

"Wait a tick, Lindsay how did you know about Harry's cloak?"

"Easy enough to explain, Ron. Harry and Hermione told me about when they came to America."

"Why did you tell her?"

"She went down into the Chamber of Secrets with the two of you to save your sister, that was enough for her to know the whole story about what happened our first year." Hermione said. Ron was about to say something else when the door to the pub sprang open and a flurry of chorus singers fell to the ground. We got up from our bench and dashed after Harry saying sorry to the fallen singers. We came to the edge of the forest and town when Harry stopped. We could tell by the impressions in the ground. Hermione reached out her hand to where Harry should be and removed the cloak. Harry was holding back his anger and tears as best he could for whatever he had learned in the pub was something bad. How bad, Sirius Black the murderer at large was once a friend of Harry's parents and his godfather. No one really knew what to say after hearing what he had said. Still I laid a hand on his shoulder and we all left. I separated from them to rejoin Neville who escorted me to the door to my dorm room. We said good bye and said we would see each other later.

Ginny was happy to see me and that I had remembered to get her the sugar quills she wanted. Already began nibbling on one of them.

"How was your date with Neville?" She asked.

"It wasn't a date."

"Right." She said rolling her eyes and smiling.

"It wasn't. He was just trying to be nice to me is all since he saw how bad day I was having." Ginny didn't say anything and was ignoring my protests as she leafed through her school book. Hermione came in and went to her studies. Since everyone was busy I snuck out to go and run the lollipops over to Celesta before it got too late.

With my cloak wrapped around me tightly I walked briskly to the room Celesta was staying in. Amazing how quickly she has adjusted to the room. Fabric swatches and sewing supplies were placed in locations were designs for outfits were being made. It looked like mess, but in truth it was just organized chaos. The room was split in half with a sheet to keep one side as work area and one as the living area. I peer over the curtain seeing Celesta sitting at a table and looking at a photo frame in deep thought. But when she saw me come forward she slammed it face down on the table.

"Yes?" She said in a snippy tone. One she didn't use with me normally.

"I brought you some blood flavored lollipops from Hogsmeade. I thought you would like some." Her tone lightened as she said thank you. I pass them to her and gaze at the face down frame wondering what the picture was. Celesta knowing what I was curious about shooed me out of the room in as polite a way that she could muster.

Strange how Celesta is acting. She was not one to be secretive or snippy about little things before she came here. But why should this place make her snippy? She had never been here before at least I think she has never been here before?

You know what I am just doing the over thinking thing and I need to just go back to the dorm and sleep. And I did until the silent alarm on my crystal ball went off. Silent to everyone but me that is. Hoggle was on the other end this time.

"Hey Hoggle you do know what time it is right?"

"Sorry about the interruption to your sleep Irida, but now was the only time I could tell you this."

"Tell me what? If it's about Sir Didymus refusing to get a rabies shot save your breathe I already know about it." I said pulling the covers closer.

"It's not about the stupid fox!"

"Hey, I thought you two were friends. Hate to see what you call your enemies."

"This isn't the time for a joke or two this is something you must keep quiet about. It's Sirius…"

"Serious what?"

"Not serious as in the situation. Sirius as in Sirius Black!"

"What about Sirius?" I said leaning in and looking about to make sure my roommates were well into sleep. If they were to wake now they would wonder about the crystal and who was on the other end and I would have to lie about it and never find out what it was that Hoggle was trying to tell me.

"He's…Oh no. I have to go Irida."

"What is it Hoggle!" The sound of my screech echoed across the room waking my two friends from their slumber. Quickly I shove the crystal under the pillow and pretend to be coming out of a nightmare. They buy it for now tiredness has a way of obscuring everyone's thoughts and they went to back to sleep. I pull the crystal out and find it blank. I had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to contact me soon. What was it he was trying to say to me before he was cut short? It had to do with Sirius, but what?

The next couple of days involved Harry training with Professor Lupin and a boggart to gain power against a dementor. I would sometimes watch these sessions from a distance should that thing turn back into her again. Harry was making progress with it even sending it back into its box.

It was after one of these sessions we met up with Hermione and Ron to go and see Hagrid. Now that Buckbeak's hearing was over we wanted to hear the results. However we found something had gone foul between them.

"Beautiful day." Hermione

"Gorgeous. Unless of course you've been ripped to pieces."

"Ripped to pieces?" Harry asked as confused as I felt.

"That's a little Dark there, Ron." I tell him.

"Ronald has lost his rat." Hermione said in a way that she had to have said this before.

"I didn't lose anything! Your cat killed him!" Eww. I thought. Hermione dismissed the statement as rubbish and forged ahead. "Harry, Lindsay, you've seen the way that bloodthirsty beast of hers is always lurking about. And Scabbers is gone."

"Are you sure he just didn't get lost or something?" I asked he said no. "Maybe he was eaten by another cat? This school is filled with other cats. What makes you so sure it was Crookshanks?"

"Excellent point Lindsay. Did you even think of that Ronald?"

"Your cat killed him!"

"Did not." This was going to go on I could tell. And it did till we reached Hagrid still in his suit with the large yellow spotted and stripped tie. He was skipping large disk like rocks across the water. We take seats on rocks before we ask him about the hearing.

"How did it go, Hagrid? The hearing?" hermoine asked first.

"Well, first off, the committee members took turns talking about why we were there." He threw a rock that hopped three times. "Then I got up and did my piece. Said how Buckbeak was a good hippogriff, always cleaned his feathers. And then…" he said it like the breathe had left him in defeat. "Lucius Malfoy got up. Well, you can imagine, he said Buckbeack was a deadly and Dangerous creature who would kill you as soon as look at you."

"Are you sure he wasn't talking about himself?" That got a chuckle out of him.

"And then?" Hermione asked him to continue.

"And then he asked for the worst, did old Lucius."

"They're not sacking you!" Ron asked.

"No, I'm not sacked."

"Does it have to do with Buckbeak?" I asked. He nodded before speaking with tears you could hear forming.

"Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!" he finished with slamming down the rock into the water.

"Unjustified!" I shouted out loud. "Buckbeak doesn't deserve that. Can't you get another hearing or delay the exection long enough for them to reconsider?" I asked wading into the water next to the large man. He shook his head and tears fell down his beard. I felt one crawl into my eye as well.

That night I didn't feel much like sleeping my mind was thinking of ways to save Buckbeak. Without having to get my father involved. Dad said if anything that involves me and legal system with him having to use his powers to get me out of it happens while I am at school then I would be taken out as soon as could say grounded. Technically as fae we are still hidden from mortals and Wizards for reasons no one has felt the need to tell me. Hence why my father is able to prance about as a rock star and I don't have to have people call me your highness.

If this was a case back home then I could solve it with the backing of a princess pedigree. Not that I use that excuse much in the first place. But without it I am simply a girl who should get her head checked for going against one of the richest families in the wizarding world.

Tossing and turning isn't going to solve anything tonight. I'm going to go and sit in the common room for a while. I put on my hoddie and some sneakers and tiptoe out of the room in order to not wake up Ginny since she was closer to the door. I open it without making a sound and as I was about to close it I saw the door the Fat Lady guarded open. Forgetting that it was past curfew I head to the door to find the culprit. Giving a few minutes to them so that they wouldn't know that I was following them. The person had light coming out of their wand thankfully it is bright enough for me to follow after. We walk through halls and halls often the night walker (wouldn't think of any other nickname to give him) would get on the paintings nerves with a light to the face asking them to turn it off. He stops in one of the halls and I take this opportunity to find out who it was.

"Harry?" he jumped when saw me scaring me in the process.

"Lindsay? What are you doing here its past curfew?!" he whispered hissed at me.

"I could ask the same of you. But to answer you, I saw someone leave the dorm and was curious to know why. What is that thing in your hand? Some kind of treasure map?" he looked down at the piece of parchment that was his hand.

"Oh this. Look can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"Harry you asked me the same thing when you were about to tell me about your invisibility cloak this summer. I still have the same answer

"This is the Marauder's Map. It shows where anyone is at any time in the castle."

"Any time?"

"Any time."

"Cool, but that doesn't explain what you are doing out of the tower."

"You remember that day in Hogsmeade when I said that Sirius Black had done more than just betray my parents."

"Yeah he like killed thirteen people."

"One of them was Peter Pettigrew. His name appeared on the map."

"As in he is walking around the school? How is that…"

"He's heading this way." Harry said as he looked up from the map. He turned around and moved his light about in order to catch the mysterious person. We turn around and find eyes looking at us that startle our hearts. But calm down when we see that it is only us in the mirror. We look down at the map and find Pettigrew had already turned the corner. And Snape was heading our way. Harry told his map Mischeif managed Nox. Before turning out his light.

Another appeared belonging to potions Professor Snape.

"Potter. And King. What are the two of you doing wandering the corridors at night?" He said flicking his wand from Harry to me and back to Harry again.

"I was sleepwalking."

"And you Ms. King?"

"I saw him sleepwalking and worried he may hurt himself I followed him."

"If you were so worried about him then why didn't you wake him up?"

"Because he could have struck me or saw me as a threat in his sleepwalking state. I don't like the idea of being hit."

"How extraordinarily like your fathers the two of you are." What does he know about my father? Not like Dad ever went to Hogwarts as a student. He was here when it first opened as a guest but that was a long time ago. "Your father Potter was exceedingly arrogant, strutting about the castle similar to your father the way he struts like it is his own stage." Yeah right.

"My Dad didn't strut. And nor do I." Harry said. I say nothing but give Snape the snake eye. "Now, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you could lower your wand."

"Unless you wish to pay for two sets of eye surgery." He lowers his wand allowing our eyes relief from the torture his light.

"Turn out your pockets. Turn out your pockets!" He felt the need to order Harry twice. He took out the Marauder's Map. It was blank now, but as snape lay his wand on it and told it to reveal its secrets it didn't stay empty for long. But it wasn't the same as before. "Go on read it Potter."

"Messrs. Monny, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and…"

"Go on."

"And request he keep his large nose out of other people's business." I stifle a laugh and Professor Snape begins to say You insolent little… Before he was cut off by a welcomed sight to us. Professor Lupin had appeared in the shadows.

"Well, well, well Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight are we?"

"Harry, Lindsay are the two of you all right?" He said ignoring the potion master

"That remains to be seen." Quick as a flash he snatched the map out of Harry's hands. "I have just confiscated a rather curious artifact from the two of them. Take a look Lupin/ Supposed to be your area of expertise. Clearly it's full of dark magic." And I am Oprah Winfrey and you have just won a free car.

"I seriously doubt it, Severus. It looks as though it's a parchment designed to insult anyone who tries to read it." He stopped to take a laugh before going on. "I suspect it's a Zonko product." Snape attempts to take back the map but Lupin beats him to the punch. "Nevertheless, I shall investigate any hidden qualities it may possess. It is, after, all, as you say, my area of expertise. Would the two of you come with me, please? Professor, good night." We follow the professor of Defense against the dark arts to his classroom.

"Now I haven't the faintest idea how this map came to be in your possession but quite frankly, I am astounded that you didn't hand it in. Did it never occur to you that this, in the hands of Sirius Black is a map to you, Harry? Did you realize it as well young lady?"

"Don't blame her for anything she only just found out about the map when she followed me tonight. But no, sir. I didn't realize."

"Your father never set much store by the rules either. And your father was all about breaking them in his songs."

"Only certain rules."

"Harry your father and mother gave their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by wandering the castle unprotected with a killer on the loose seems to me a poor way to repay them! Now, I will not cover up for the two of you again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir." We mutter.

"I want the two of you to return to your dormitory and stay there. And don't take any detours. If you do, I shall know." He pointed to the map for emphasis before we left. Halfway down the path Harry turned around to ask Professor Lupin a question.

"Professor, just so you know, I don't think that map always works. Earlier, it showed someone in the castle. Someone known to be dead."

"Oh, really? And who might that be?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Luppin was ready to doubt what Harry said with the words that's not possible.

"It's true. I saw his name on the map too." I said. We leave but not before saying good night.

The morning of classes offers a surprise for my Muggle Studies class. Since I have been excelling in that class I was given a duty to sit in and record Professor Trelawney class for the professor's next class that was going to be on real versus fake divination tactics used on muggles.

When I introduced myself to professor Trelawney my mind chose words to fit her. They were hippy, drama teacher who was bound to be interesting. I liked her right away.

She had me sit in a chair in the front where I could hear everything she said she even gave me a cup of tea to drink to do a complimentary tea leaves reading for me after class. Harry and Ron came in and waved to them. Before sitting down they asked what I was doing here.

"Did you get lost on the way to class again?"

"No, Ron. I am here to record Professor Trelawney's class for my professor in muggle studies. The next class is supposed to be on muggles and fake psychics versus the real ones. And since I agreed to do this I don't have to go to class that day."

"Lucky duck." He said as he was ushered back to his seat. Class topic for the day was crystal gazing something that I knew about, but didn't use for the seeing into the future part, no that stuff I leave to Jena.

"The art of crystal gazing is in the clearing of the Inner Eye. Only then can you see. Now what do we have here?" Professor Trelawney came to Ron, Harry and Hermione's table? When did she get there?

"Do you mind me trying?" Professor Trelawney nodded her head and opened her arms. "The Grim, possibly."

"My dear, from the first moment you stepped foot in my class I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. No, you see, there. You may be young in years but your heart is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave." I almost chocked on my tea when she said that. I know she was not trying to insult Hermione but doesn't she realize how blunt she was?

Herminoe left in a huff grabbing her bags and knocking down the crystal ball purposefully as she exited the room.

"Have I said something?" She said looking at the two at the table. I nod in the background going yes you did. Class was dismissed and while the others were piling out she came to chat with me.

"Well my dear what did you think of this class? Have I persuaded you to come and study the noble art of divination?"

"It was interesting to sit through, but I know don't have a knack for divination. My friend Jena has, but she can't come here."

"And why not? Financial issues?"

"She's not a witch. She is just a muggle with a gift of the Inner Eye."

"Not that is rare and problematic. Without proper guidance the Inner Eye could close forever. How is it that your friend possesses it?"

"Nothing has been totally confirmed yet, but according to old family legend she is a descendent of the Oracle of Delphi."

"Such a noble bloodline, steeped in the very mystery that it was to expel. For now let us have a look at your teacup." I hand her the cup and she looks at it.

"My dear you have quite a few symbols. I see a crown that can mean honor, success, or a legacy. There is a chessman trouble is ahead of you my dear. And a curtain. A secret wither yours or someone else's I am not sure. Now if I interpret these symbols together they mean you are honor bound to keep a secret but be warned there is trouble ahead a secret could be revealed."

"That sounds very scary."

"The trouble ahead could be something as simple as papers for other class or dealing with someone who bothers you. I hate to have to sound like I am kicking you out, but I have things to do."

"I should get going anyway. Thanks for letting me sit in on your class Professor Trelawney."

"You're welcome. See if you can bring your friend for a visit one day."

"I'll see what I can do." I exit the room and on the way down the stairs I run into Harry going up with the crystal ball Hermione had knocked to the floor.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Lindsay. Do you know if Professor Trelawney is in her room?"

"She should be. I just left two minutes ago."

"Thanks."

"I'll wait here for you."

"Thanks again."

"No prob." I lean on the wall and wait for Harry. I occupy my mind with going over the notes I had taken for class. To be sure that it was in the right order for me to give to the professor. Harry soon came out of the room walking briskly. I follow after him calling to him to slow down. When he did I asked him what had happened with Professor Trelawney. He said nothing and brushed it off.

"Well since you are not going to tell me what happened between you and Professor Trelawney then you will have to listen what happened at my tea reading." He didn't respond. So I went on. "She said that the leaves revealed I was honor bound to keep a secret and trouble is ahead where a secret is revealed."

"Secret you?" More than you know Harry.

"I keep the secret of your cloak and other things Harry."

"So you are going to reveal them?"

"She didn't say the secrets I know would be revealed she only said a secret would be revealed. It could be on something we don't have anything to do with except being there to hear it."

"But the thing about troubles ahead?"

"She said it could be something as simple as papers in a class."

"I have a very funny feeling that it is going to be more than that."


	9. A Day for the History Books

_Lindsay POV_

The vibe of the day got worse when memory served that today was the day of Buckbeak's execution. The four of us headed to Hagrid's to comfort him a bit before the fateful hour should appear. On our way we saw the executioner covered in deathly black with hood over face. He was occupying his time with the sharpening of his trade mark tool. It felt creepier to see that it was clean instead of dirty. Like the blade drinks the blood spilled on it and when it was done the blood left no stain.

No surprise we hurried past that man and ran into someone no one wanted to see. Ron put it best.

"It just got worse."

"Ah come to see the show?" he took special notice of me. "I heard the news you finally broke down Neville into dating you. Took a bit of force didn't it to get someone interested in you didn't it?" He said.

"Says the guy who had to force out a kiss from me."

"He what?!" Harry and Ron asked.

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione had her wand pointed at his throat as he in fear shrunk back weeping a little.

"Hermione, no! He's not worth it." The internal debate of good versus evil won as Hermione lowered her wand. Malfoy lost his fear and was beginning to smile again. I turned away from his gaze that had returned to me. Hermione did a surprise attack and hit him right on the nose. Possibly breaking it. He and his two lackeys fled the scene saying that this was never to be said again.

"That felt good." Hermione said.

"Not good, brilliant." Ron said with admiration in his voice.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about what Malfoy did?"

"I told Neville."

"Neville? You told him and not your friends?"

"Neville found me crying about it and I just wanted to tell someone so I told him. He took me to Hogsmeade Village the next day to make me feel better. He's a real sweet guy."

"He is and he is very fond of you." Hermione told me.

"Fond? Try puppy dog in love." Ron said Harry nudged him and Hermione and I giggled a little. The little moment passed as we saw Buckbeak chained and waiting for his deathblow. We enter Hagrid's hut. Hagrid stood at the window looking out at Buckbeak.

"Look at him. Loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows through them."

"Why don't we just set him free?"

"If Buckbeak is set free they would know Hagrid did it and he would get in deep trouble for it." I said on the other side of Hagrid looking at the noble creature that deserved to be free so he could fly to his heart's content.

"They would. Dumbledore is coming down you know. Says he want to be with me when they…" I pat his arm. "When it happens. Great man, Dumbledore. Great man." He said turning away from the window to feed another creature of his.

"We'll stay with you too." Hermione said. And as much as I hated to witness animal executions I agreed to what Hermione said. Hagrid deserved moral support from me since he was taking good care of Bijou, who was kept away from Buckbeak's execution since she found Buckbeak as a friend. Poor girl she was going to lose her only hippogriff friend.

"You'll do no such thing! Think I want you seeing something like that? No. You just drink your tea and be off. Oh before you do, Ron…" He moved to one of the tin tea containers he kept and pulled something out. Something that relieved Ron a good deal. It was Scabbers the rat.

"Scabbers! You're alive." He said as he took hold of his Ireland rat. The creature's nose twitched about like a rat's normally does. He was as whole as he was before. No bite marks or scars. Just the missing toe that he had when Ron first showed me him.

"Keep a closer eye on your pets, Ron." Hagrid warned him. Next time a cat could get him.

"I think you owe someone an apology." He sure did.

'Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know." Should have seen that one coming.

"I meant me!" The vase on the table close to Hermione split in half. The contents poured on to the table. I look about wondering if something fell from above and hit it.

"Blimey, what was that?"

"Poltergeist?" I replied weakly. Hermione picked something up from the table. But I lost interest when Harry said ow. He was gripping his head.

"What happened Harry?" I said coming close to him. He turned his head to look outside and saw that Cornelius Fudge, Dumbledore and the executioner were on their way to the hut.

"Oh crickey." Hagrid said when he saw them. "It's late. It's nearly dark. You shouldn't be here. Someone sees you outside the castle at this time of night, you'll be in trouble. Big trouble. Particularly you, Harry." He covered his pet inside the hut and told the people outside that he would be with them in a moment as he shooed us out the other door. Carefully in the way of spies we moved about towards the stack of pumpkins we could hear Fudge say the Committee of the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the hippogriff known as Buckbeak hereinafter called "the condemned", shall be executed this day at sundown. Some other things were said but it sounded garbled to me.

(Crack) We turn towards the woods.

"I thought I just saw...Never mind." Hermione flicked her head to as if to shake what she thought she saw from her mind. As we went up the path we took one last look at Buckbeak who in turn gave a little sound in our direction. I was sorely tempted to go back and remove his chains, but Harry pushed me forward. We stop at the top where the stones stood tall. We see the executioner outside the hut with Hagrid by his door and Fudge standing on the earth. The executioner moves towards where Buckbeak is. At least where we saw him last. The view was obscured so we couldn't see him. It didn't make it any less hard to watch. I turn with my back facing the execution sight. I couldn't watch Buckbeak's last moments. I felt a hand over mine. It was Harry's. He looked at me with a look of understanding. I felt my hand clenched his at the sound of the axe making contact. The crows I heard squawking as they took to the sky. We huddled till Ron gasped. Scabbers had bit him and was now running away.

Not wanting to lose his pet again Ron went after him. We called out to him, but he didn't listen. We ran to catch up to him. Ron caught up to his rat, but he did so at the base of a rather unusual tree that I don't remember seeing before.

"Harry, you do realize what tree that is?" Hermione asked.

"That's not good. Ron! Run!" What is bad about this tree? Ron looked up and in fear he pointed behind us.

"Harry, Hermione, Lindsay, Run!" We turn sharply to see a large black dog baring his fangs at us. "It's the Grim!" It took off and lunged at what we thought was us. But he leapt over us and went for Ron. Using his teeth the Grim took hold of Ron's foot and started to drag him away.

"Harry!"

"Ron! Ron, Wait!" We ran after him. I stopped and looked to the ground and picked up a rock. I took aim and it hit the Grim on the head. It stopped for a second and took the chance to growl at me before pulling harder on Ron's leg. They disappeared in a hole at among the roots of the tree. We called out to him and he called out to us.

We stood at the hole and then we were whipped to the ground by a branch. The tree it was a whomping willow! Even though we knew that we charged towards the tree ready for action. We split to avoid branches, ducked and dived, wove about the vine like branches that were close to us. It was like training with Yao and Kiku at the same time. A branch hit Harry to the ground and another came after Hermione but she jumped it but the second one got her.

"Hermione!" I shout but soon find a branch had wrapped itself onto me. It hoisted me into the air with a scream erupting from my throat as it let me go into a free fall. I reach out to grab something and managed to hold onto the very branch Hermione had been taken by. The branch brought us up and then pulled us into its thick leaves. Hermione took hold of Harry and dropped him into the hole with ease. The two of us followed suit. In pain but glad to be alive at least I hope we are alive.

"Where do you suppose this goes?" Hermione asked as we stood up. I pop a few joints as I stretched the sore muscles.

"I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong." Harry said as he led the way. I look at our surroundings. A mostly rock based interior large enough for an average sized person to stand up in. It could have been either man made or natural made tunnel. We find a ladder that went up to a square hole above. Harry climbed up first, Hermione was second and I brought up the rear. The floor that we were coming out of was covered with a fine layer of dust that had just recently been disturbed. We follow the dust voids up the stairs of what looks to be ye old haunted house.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?"

"Well this is what I imagined it would look like minus the ghosts."

"Come on." Harry said as he continued up the stairs we follow. And on the way up we hear someone. Our first thought is that it is Ron so we move faster up the stairs to get to him. We find him in a room sitting on a dirty old couch.

"The dog. Where is it?"

"Harry, it's a trap. He's the dog. He's an Animagus." Ron points behind us where we turn to find paw prints in the dust that lead to someone behind hidden behind the door. That someone was Sirius Black. He looked the image of what you imagine prison life to be like on a person. Long greasy hair, covered in sweat and filth. Worn black and white striped clothes. And his eyes they was something about them that spoke danger and something else. Pain.

"If you want to kill Harry, you have to kill us too!" Hermione declared as she stood in front of Harry.

"No. Only one will die tonight." He said rather calm with a hint of crazy.

"Then it'll be you!" harry shouted pushing Hermione to the side so that nothing could be between him and Sirius. His hands wrap around the man's throat and with strength not seen before he pushes him to the ground and whips out his wand. Pointing it at Sirius's forehead. Sirius like the madman in crisis began to chuckle.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?"

"Expelliarmus!" Professor Lupin had come to our rescue. Harry's wand went to the side and Harry returned to where we were standing.

"Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness within."

"Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?" Lupin smiled and then reached down and helped Sirius to his feet. Who gladly hugged him and Lupin returned the hug. I am at a loss here.

"I found him." Sirius said in a giddy way.

"I know." Lupin said calmer than his friend.

"He's here." Sirius said close to weeping with joy.

"I understand."

"Let's kill him!"

"No! I trusted you! And all this time, you've been his friend. He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes."

"An animagus and a werewolf in the same room. Where's the punch line?" I said more bitter than sarcastic.

"How long have you known, Hermione?" he asked pacing in a way that similar to the wolf side of him.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay."

"Well, well Hermione. You really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met." I saw Sirius jerk about as if this was tedious to him.

"Enough talk, Remus! Come on, let's kill him!"

"Wait!" Lupin said putting his hand out in case he had to stop him.

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" The man was ready for revenge and Lupin was sensing he would have to recede to Sirius's demands to kill.

"Alright kill him." Lupin's head was down as he handed his wand to Sirius. His head perked back up when Sirius had taken the wand. "But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why."

"I know why." Harry spoke causing the two to look at him. "You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead!"

"No, it wasn't him. Somebody did betray your parents but it was somebody who until quite recently, I believed to be dead!" Wait a minute, last night, the map, him!

"Who was it, then?"

"Peter Pettigrew!" I shouted without knowing I had. All the eyes turn to me. But Sirius was the one who was doing so with a smile.

"This girl is right. Peter Pettigrew did it! And he's in this room! Right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out and play!" Now we are getting into dead man's territory. The ranting's have started and those lead to scattered body parts throughout England.

"Expelliarmus!" I never thought in my whole life I would be this happy to see Snape! "Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you." Did these guys know each other before? Oh god what if one of the muggles Sirius killed was a friend or relative of Professor Snape? Oh the poor man.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping a friend into the castle. Here's the proof." I knew Sirius had to have had an accomplice. I should have gotten that ten minutes ago.

"Brilliant, Snape. You put your keen mind to the task and as usual you come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Sirius made the mistake of going up to face Snape since that gave Snape amble time to point his wand at Sirius's throat.

"Give me a reason. I beg you!" This is getting worse by the second. Now that Sirius and Lupin are quarreling. "Listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple."

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set." Point for Sirius for a well thought dis.

"I could do it, you know. But why deny the dementors? They're so longing to see you." There was murder in Snape's eyes he was scaring me more than Sirius right now. "Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes. A Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best." Snape is mad and I know mad people some of them I'm related to. He was mad in a bad way in fear I took hold of Harry's shoulder. But let go when I feel Harry moving. Harry points Hermione's wand and then utters the spell expelliarmus at Snape. The force knocks him into the pole of a poster bed and down he goes.

"Harry! What did you just do?" Ron asked.

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione declared already racking up how much trouble we were in now after that stunt.

"He's a pain in the ass, but why did you have to do that?" Harry didn't listen to us he was focused on getting his answers.

"Tell me about Peter."

"He was at school with us. We thought he was our Friend!" Lupin said.

"No. Pettigrew's dead. You killed him!" He pointed the wand at Sirius.

"No, he didn't. I thought so too, until the two of you mentioned Pettigrew on the map!"

"He would have to be alive to be on the map." I said.

"Unless the map was lying." Harry said looking back at me.

"The map never lies! Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!" Sirius points to Ron. Ron! Ron can't even kill a spider! How could he have killed thirteen people as a baby!

"Me?! He's Mental!" Ron said.

"Not you!" Sirius said as if Ron just wasted his time. "Your rat!"

"Scabbers has been in my family for…"

"Twelve years? Curiously long life for a common garden rat!"

"He's right that is four times the life rate of a rat." I said.

"He's also missing a toe isn't he?"

"So what?" Ron said.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his…" Harry answered his mind whirring to fit the pieces together.

"Finger! Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would thin he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat!" Sirius was far too close to Ron to my liking.

"Show me." Sirius bent down to retrieve the rat, but I blocked his path. He stares at me deciding what he should do to get to his foe.

"Lindsay, get out of his way." I bend down to Ron and take the rat easily out of his hands. Careful to place my hands where Scabbers couldn't bite me.

"If anyone is going to handle this rat as a rat it's going to be me." Remus motions for me to put it on the piano while Ron protests that we should leave him alone. I felt bad for doing this a tiny bit, but we had to know the truth. Sirius and Lupin take several aims and missed a few. Till one hit the rat and his growth became human form. He looked like a cowardly, pathetic man. With thinned hair, large teeth and dark ling fingernails that would needed a weed whacker to fix. Together Sirius and Lupin hoist the portly man up. He tries to act as if he is the essence of innocence, but I even hold out my wand to point at him in case he should try something. He did try to flee and flatter both Harry and Ron. In the end it was decided that he wouldn't be killed. Instead he was to be taken to the dementors. This struck more fear into the yellow belly than death threats had and that's saying something. We are walking through the stone tunnel towards Hogwarts when Sirius apologizes to Ron about the bite he gave him. Ron was a bit angry with him, but it would pass. Sirius made sure to tell us he was going for the rat and that he was normally sweet as a dog.

"Um, Mr. Black?"

"Call me Sirius."

"Okay, Sirius. I'm sorry about throwing the stone at your head earlier."

"You thought I was harming your friend. You were pretty brave to take action like that. Though you used a little more force than I would have liked." He couldn't help but rub his head where the stone had hit him. Making me feel worse about it.

"Again Sorry." We make it to the outside and take a minute to breathe in the night air. It felt like a good night. Sirius was going to be free soon. No longer blackened (no pun intended) with false accusations. Sirius walks a small way from us and Harry follows the rest of us stay with Ron who was so sure he was going to have his leg chopped off.

_Harry POV_

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sirius said as he stood gazing at the towers of Hogwarts all lite up in the night. "I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again as a free man." He stopped for a moment before going on. "That was a noble thing you did back there. He doesn't deserve it."

"I don't think my dad would have wanted his two best friends to become killers. Besides, dead, the truth dies with him. Alive, you're free." Pettigrew was loudly begging not to be taken to the dementors. Cutting us off for a second.

"I don't know if anyone has told you this Harry, but James and Lily before they died. Made me your Godfather."

"I know."

"Well I understand if you want to continue living with your aunt and uncle, but should you ever like a different home then you're welcome to come live with me. I also know it's a little late to act like a guardian and all, but your friend, the one with the two eye colors, she's…she's… I approve of you and her."

"What? Lindsay? No, no. She's…She's just a friend." I coughed a bit at the end from the surprise.

"Really? Pity. I thought with the way the two of you reacted to one another you were something more than friends." I didn't have time to tell him otherwise as Hermione cried out to us in warning. We look to the sky and see the full moon. Remus was fighting back the werewolf inside of him. Sirius did his best to help him. While this all went on the rat got away and we soon found more trouble as the Remus had now been fully transformed. Hermione tried to see if the Professor was still there, but a howl to the moon convinced us otherwise. To make matters even worse. Snape returned ready to strike out at us, but when he saw the werewolf he shielded us. Sirius in his dog form attacked Lupin and the too quarreled. I run towards them as the fight drew them further away from us. I could hear Snape calling me back, but I didn't heed and neither did Lindsay as I was to find out that she was by my side.

"What are you doing?"

"Not letting a friend down." Time to argue was not in play. The werewolf was going after us, but soon went off at the sound of another one calling to him. We follow the wounded Sirius to the edge of a lake. He was passed out when we reached him. I shake him to see if he would wake, he wouldn't.

"Harry." Lindsay whispers harshly to me and I see why as the air becomes older and fowler. The water's top forming ice so quickly. The dementors were here. Sirius woke screaming at the sight the ones that were circling above our heads. One came down to strike at Sirius.

"Expecto Patronum!" The light from my wand expels them for a short while, but it soon fades and they come towards us. The feeling of such sorrow would have taken us. If not for two things, a white stag controlled by my father and a white tiger. That is all I remember as I my eyes close.

I wake in the hospital wing.

"I saw my Dad."

"What?" Hermione asked me.

"He sent the dementors away. He and a tiger. I saw him across the lake."

"It's not a tiger." I look to the bed next time. Sitting on top of it was Lindsay and taking up more than half of the bed was the large cat from before. It was being content with the stroking motions on its forehead and chin that Lindsay was doing.

"Harry, meet Bijou. My pet Japanese Three tailed Demon cat. Little known fact about them. They are perhaps one of the only known creatures to be a threat to dementors. Mostly because they could eat them." Well that is useful.

"Listen. They have captured Sirius. Any minute the dementors are gonna perform the Kiss."

"You mean they are going to kill him?" I jump out of bed and to my feet.

"No, it's worse. Much worse. They're going to suck out his soul." The doors open just then to reveal Professor Dumbledore. Three of us rush to him. "Headmaster, you have got to stop them. They've got the wrong man."

"It's true. Sirius is innocent."

"It's Scabbers you did it." We turn to see Ron on one of the beds his foot has been looked at now.

"Scabbers?" Professor Dumbledore asked

"He's my rat, sir. Well he's not really a rat. He was a rat. He was my Brother Percy's rat. But then they gave him an owl…"

"Ron now is not the time for a detailed history of Scabbers." Lindsay tells him.

"The point is, we know the truth. Please believe us."

"I do, Miss Granger. But I am sorry to say that the word of three thirteen year old wizards will convince a few others. A child's voice, however honest and true is meaningless to those you have forgotten how to listen." The headmaster said as he patted Ron's injured foot causing him to reach for it in pain. He stops and looks out towards something that we cannot see and moves in a mystified state as he speaks again. "Mysterious thing, time. Powerful and when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower."

He turns sharply looking directly at Hermione. "You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight then more than one innocent life may be spared." A chime from the clock goes off. "Three turns should do it, I think." He makes a motion like he was screwing in a tiny light bulb before leaving us in the hospital wing. "Oh and by the way. When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck." He said smiling as he shut the doors.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked.

"How should I know?" Lindsay told him.

"Sorry, Ron, but seeing as you can't walk." Hermione said. She reached for something that she had pulled out from the collar of her shirt and wrapped the chain around the three of us. I tried to touch it only to have Hermione slap my hand away. No idea what the strange metal object is that was at the end of that chain but Lindsay I had a feeling knew what it was. Her eyes had grown in recognition and she said to Ron to watch Bijou for a while.

"What am I supposed to watch it do attack me?"

"Bijou wouldn't do that. Just pet her head."

"You want me to pet her head?" That was the end of the conversation as a strange occurrence happened to us. Things and objects flew passed us as we remained still. People came in and moved about on warp speed in reverse. Till we came to the end of whatever it was we had just gone through. It was lighter out than it had been earlier, daylight actually.

"What just happened? Where's Ron?"

"7:30." Hermione answered me. "Where were we at 7:30?"

"I don't know. Going to Hagrid's?"

"Come on. And we can't be seen." Hermione said as she gripped my arm and we dashed off out of the hospital wing and towards Hagrid's.

"Hermione, will you please tell me what it is we're doing?" I ask when we stop. I look down to see us?

"Does that answer your question Harry?" Lindsay asked. Then Hermione explains what a time turner does, turns back time and helps Hermione get to her classes on time. Then the warnings came and we had to make sure we weren't seen or caught by anybody or disaster would befall us. We watch as Hermione punches Draco and his crew comes towards us. We hid and then Lindsay goes off in another direction prompting both of us to ask her where she was going. Her answer was to get keep time in check and she would be back soon.

We don't argue with her or grab her because we had other things to do and she was already too far gone for us to grab her. Saving Buckbeak was the first priority of ours; going after Lindsay would have to be the second. Together Hermione and I look from the stack of pumpkins. We look at ourselves within Hagrid's hut and at the sounds of crows we see Professor Dumbledore, Fudge and the executioner coming just as they had done so earlier in the day. We turn our heads back to the scene inside where Scabbers a.k.a Peter Pettigrew was being presented to Ron.

Fury cannot define the way I feel towards that shameless coward. I felt myself ready to charge into action, but am subdued by Hermione.

"Harry you can't go in there."

"That man is the reason my parents are dead."

"I know, but you are in Hagrid's hut right now. If you go bursting in, you'll think you've gone mad. Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time, Harry. We can't be seen." We turn to the sounds of chatter drawing closer and see the three man group has gotten closer.

"Fudge is coming. And we aren't leaving?" It's true we were still in the hut. "Why aren't we leaving?" Hermione then threw a rock through the open window and it breaks the vase. She threw another stone and this one hit me in the head. I mean previous me. I mean the past me. I mean at the time earlier…oh forget. Point is Hermione threw a rock that had hit me in the head in the past.

"That hurt." I said while rubbing the back of my head since the pain was now fresh on my mind.

"Sorry." Then like before we see ourselves exit the hut through the back careful to avoid Fudge. We in turn had to be careful to avoid ourselves. Hidden behind some trees we look at ourselves.

"Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?" Hermione asked triggering herself to look behind. Almost but not caught entirely. I make my move and grab Buckbeak's chain no thanks to some annoying crows. I urge him to come with us but he begins to protest vocally. Hermione got him to move quietly with the aid of some dead ferrets. We were almost caught by the Headmaster and others. Dumbledore distracted them away from us enabling our get away. The execution was no more. What we had seen as the executioner killing Buckbeak was in truth him slicing a pumpkin in two out of losing a job.

We move Buckbeak further into the forest and towards the whomping willow where we had followed Scabbers and Ron. Still Lindsay had not caught up to us yet. We watch us and Professor Snape go in and then we wait.

"Do you think she is coming?" Hermione asked after a few minutes.

"I don't doubt that she isn't. I just can't say when." I said stroking Buckbeak's feathered head.

"Where did she say she was going?" I shrug before answering.

"I can't recall."

"What did I miss?" Blimey the woman can sneak up on you if you're not careful. But her appearance didn't scare us as much as the thing she was standing beside.

"What are you guys freaking out about its only Bijou you met her in the hospital wing."

"You went to get a cat?"

"Not just any cat Hermione. A Japanese three tailed demon cat. Great for keeping dementors at bay, even as a juvenile."

"That thing is the size of a Siberian Tiger and it's still a juvenile?" I admit I felt she was pulling my leg.

"Yes, in a few years she will be an adult and about four to five feet to the shoulder."

"Are you sure that thing is safe to be around?"

"One stop calling her that thing, she is Bijou. Second yes she is safe to be around. Demon cat's dietary habits are mostly things that are already dead or dying. Minus Dementors, trolls and graphorns oh and if seen they will be very aggressive towards manticores. But humans not really, unless provoked extensively to attack. Other than that they make good pets." Bijou rubbed against Lindsay's leg as if to emphasize a point.

"What about hippogriffs?" I ask, seeing Buckbeak walk over. The creatures look at each other as if in a stalemate. Each takes a move and then they circle. Buckbeak comes closer and the two lay down on the ground.

"Buckbeak and Bijou have met already. Bijou had to be moved to a shack like building way over there during the execution because she would stall the execution."

"So that's where you went." She nodded and we went back to waiting. The two creatures were having fun as the bats came out and each was chasing them about. It was at this time I decided to share something with the two girls about what had happened at the lake.

"Before, down by the lake, when I was with Sirius…I did see someone, that someone made the dementors go away."

"With a patronus. I heard Snap telling Dumbledore. According to him only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it." Hermione added.

"Did you get a good look at who it was?" Lindsay asked sitting by my side.

"It was my Dad. It was my Dad who conjured the Patronus."

"Harry, but your dad's…"

"Dead, I know."

"So it was his spirit you saw? Can spirits do magic in the afterlife?" Lindsay asked. I could see Hermione shaking her head at the question asked.

"I'm just telling you what I saw." No one said anything for a while, no one could think of what else there was to say on the matter. Till Hermione spotted our past selves coming out of the hidden doorway under the whomping willow. We saw from the sidelines Sirius and me talking about his inviting me to live with him.

"When we free him, I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys, It'll just be me and him. We could live in the country…someplace you can see the sky. I think he will like that after all those years in Azkaban."

"Sounds like heaven to me." Lindsay said looking out into the sky as if she could see it all right there. The scene turns toward the moon's effects on Professor Lupin and how Sirius protects us from his changed state of mind and form. We run to the other side where I see the stones being thrown at the werewolf. Hermione thinking quickly howls at the moon tricking Lupin into traveling towards it. She didn't think far enough as the werewolf was coming after us forcing us to run. We rush through the trees dodging fallen branches and low hanging limbs. Avoiding the roots that could easily trip one of us. I fall at one point and Lindsay and Hermione bring me back up again. We run faster than before and hide behind a tree. We catch our breath as we listen for the wolf. I can see him. He stops running and sniffs the air. We move around the tree to avoid him catching sight of us. I notice something at this time, Lindsay and I are holding hands.

Inside I scold myself for thinking about something like that at a time where I could be mauled by my werewolf professor. We back up from the tree and turn around to face the light of the moon where the shape of the half man and beast stares at us with piercing hungry eyes. I shield the girls from what would have been the immediate attack.

A roar bounces off the trees along with the sound of flapping wings. Two heroes one of feathers the other of fur come to our aid and drive back the werewolf with talons and claws. In victory the two growl out at the retreating form as if daring him to try coming at them again. They turn to us in order to see if we were alright.

"That was so scary." Hermione said as she buried her head in my chest. Lindsay beckoned to Bijou and the cat came to her in order to receive a hug of thanks. Comfort and relief ended with the wind. For on it were dementors. I knew where they were going, I just hope we make it in time. I would like to see my father again.

Arrival at the lake revealed that my father hadn't come yet, but already we could see the dementors attacking Sirius, Lindsay and me. I shift feeling impatient at the arrival of my father. The dementor's attacks still go on. No sign of my father can be seen and I realize the truth. It wasn't my father who had used the patronus charm against the dementors to save Sirius, Lindsay and me. It was me. I use all that I am to cast the charm and like before it drove them away with the help of the "tiger" Bijou. Who at the end was happily eating one she had caught.

Three of us ride on the back of Buckbeak to free Sirius from his tower prison. Oh the way we learn that Hermione does not like flying as she screamed the whole way. Somehow we manage to get all four of us on to Buckbeak's back and to the ground.

"I'll be forever grateful for this to the three of you." Sirius said. He was amazed at the fact that he was now free.

"I want to go with you."

"One day, perhaps. For some time, my life will be too unpredictable. And besides…" He puts his hands on my shoulders like a father would when telling his son something important. "You're meant to be here."

"But you're innocent."

"And you know it. And for now, that will do. I expect that you're tired of hearing this…but you look so like your father. Except your eyes. You have..":

"My mother's eyes." I finish for him.

"It's cruel that I spent so much time with James and Lily, and you so little. But know this: The ones that love us never really leave us. You can always find them…" he places a hand over my heart to show his point.

"In here." He leaves to hoist himself on Buckbeak's back ready to ride both of them to freedom. Buckbeak rears and then dashes off gaining speed to fly off Hogwarts grounds into the sky.

The clock tower bells go off and Hermione reminds us that at this time we must be somewhere else.

Dumbledore is leaving the hospital wing as we come to its doors.

"Well?"

"He's free. We did it."

"Did what? Good night." Dumbledore feigns knowing the truth as he leaves us. We enter the room surprising Ron and Bijou who had a crutch in her mouth.

"How did the three of you get there? I was talking to you there. And now you're there." He pointed to our previous spot and then back to us.

"What's he talking about, Harry?" Hermione asks.

"I don't know. Do you Lindsay?" She shakes her head and shrugs before answering.

"Not a clue. Bijou! That is not a toy!" She goes to get the crutch away from Bijou who bounds off with it around the room.

"Honestly Ron. How can somebody be in two places at once?" he stops to think his face reacting to each thought that goes through his head of scenarios.

"Can someone lend me a hand?" Lindsay asked as Bijou avoided another near grab of her new toy. Icing on the cake for a night like this.

The next day Lindsay was the first to greet me when I came down into Gryffindor Common room.

"Hey." She spoke first.

"Hey." I repeated back.

"How you feeling today?"

"Better than last night, but still sore all over. What about you?"

"Same, but more from trying to get Ron's crutches away from Bijou than the whomping willow incident."

"That was a tough job. " I said leaning against the stone wall. We didn't say much for a short time. Till Lindsay stood up from her chair moving closer to me.

"Harry, sorry that you couldn't go to live with Sirius. I know he was a link to something better than what you have right now, but I want you to know something…" She looked down and began to fidget with her hands.

"What is it?"

"If you ever find that life at home is too tough for you. Just give me a call and I'll come."

"You will get on an airplane if I just call you?"

"The first one to England." She said it with her eyes sincere.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Well we better start heading towards the Great Hall."

"Let's go then. My stomach is doing salsa dancing from hunger."

"How long were you waiting in the common room? You didn't sleep in there again did you?"

"I haven't done that since I had detention with Professor Snape last year."

"That was a grueling time."

"You said it." We converse like this till we remember someone who we needed to visit. A quick detour to check on Professor Lupin. We climb up the stairs to his office and inside we see that he is packing.

"Hello Harry and Lindsay. I saw the two of you coming." He flicks his wand to close a box. "I've looked worse believe me." He moved back towards more of his books and belongings to organize.

"You've been sacked."

"No. No. I resigned, actually."

"Resigned why?" I ask.

"Do you have to leave?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, it seems that somebody let slip the nature of my condition."

"I bet it was Spoil Sport Snape." Lindsay muttered and Professor Lupin went on.

"This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving and parents will not want a ah…well, someone like me to teaching their children."

"It's not like you're a danger in class. Just at night during a full moon, which only happens seven days out of a month." Lindsay points out.

"And Dumbledore…"

"He has already risked enough on my behalf. Besides, people like me are… Well, let's just say that I'm used to it by now." He flicks his wand to pack a trunk and looks back to us.

"Why do the two of you look so miserable?"

"None of it made a difference. Pettigrew escaped." I told him.

"You have leave." Lindsay added.

"Didn't make any difference?"

"Harry, it made all the difference in the world. You uncovered the truth. You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate. It made a great deal of difference." He looks to Lindsay. "And I am trying to wrap my head about how you are upset at my leaving."

"Despite the incident with the boggart, you have been one of the best teachers I have ever had here for Defense against the Dark Arts. You know what you're doing. You make learning engaging. You're tough, but fair when it comes to grading and the fact that you are a werewolf just makes it all the better."

"How so?"

"Because if you can get over a side of you that seems dark, then there's hope for us when you lead the way." Professor Lupin smiles at Lindsay's honesty with affection.

"If I am proud of anything it is how much the two of you have learned this year. Now, since I am no longer your teacher I feel no guilt whatsoever about giving this back to you, Harry." He points to the table and on the table is the Maurader's Map. "So now I'll say goodbye. I'm sure we'll meet again sometime. Until then…mischief managed." The map disappears showing the blank parchment again. Professor Lupin leaves the room and inside both of us we feel a sense of melancholy at his departure.

"There goes a great man." Lindsay said.

"You said it." I agreed.

The two of us continue on our old course towards the Great Hall. The ghosts are out and about chasing in the hunt. We come into the Great Hall where a small group has surrounded a table. It was probably an article on Sirius Black escaping from Hogwarts or something along those lines.

"Stand back, I said! Or I'll take it upstairs if you don't settle." We heard Ron tell the others. Then Seamus and Neville come towards us.

"Harry, where ever did you get it?" Neville asks. He loses interest for a second to take Lindsay's hand. Officially showing everyone their new status. If Sirius knew about them he wouldn't have thought we were dating, unless he thought…

"Can I have a go, Harry? After you, of course." I ask them what they are talking about moving closer to the table with everyone's attention. On the table was a package already open except for the one sheet on top of it. I move it off the object and saw it was a broom. Not just any broom it was a Firebolt. The fastest broom in the world.

"But who sent it?" I ask looking towards everyone.

"No one knows." Ron replies.

"This came with it." Hermione said holding up a grey blue feather. Sirius. He had sent me a new broom, not just any broom but the fastest broom in the world. Quickly we race on out to the courtyard and I take flight into the sky with wind blowing through my hair into my blood.


	10. World Meetings and quidditch?

**I only own Lindsay, Lance and Brooklyn a.k.a New York**

_Lindsay POV_

This summer will prove to be more interesting than the last one was. Because this year I have to go to a world council meeting as part of my princess slash possible ruler in training.

The world council meeting should actually be called worlds council meeting because not only does it involve the world Aboveground, but the magical world of Underground or Underland in some areas. These meetings are held with the not so much as a human representative from other countries, more like the personifications of those countries, sometimes states are included. Brooklyn or New York as she is formally known as was one of the few states who always made it to the meetings. She was also one of the countries that I see the most often as she basically lived next door to my grandparents.

Brooklyn, human name Lydia, is someone that if you had to compare her to a famous character I would say that she was a lot like Hell Boy. Argumentative, stubborn, has a bit of a temper at times, but just can't help but like her. Her looks, well one of the reasons I hang out with her so much is because we have similar features, mostly with hair. She has brown hair two long blonde strands. I have brown hair with blonde tips. She's pale. I'm pale. We both are strong, her from her job as a police woman and me because of training. Differences she has bluish gray eyes and wears glasses most of the time. Me one green and one brown and no glasses needed. She is also taller and favors clothing that expresses urban flair. She also is my ride to the meeting.

"Hey there, Peanut." Brooklyn said leaning a bit out of the car window. She was in a skirt instead of the detective attire she tended to wear most of the time. Unless she was going bar hopping with the boys. By boys I meant Prussia, Scotland and Ireland.

"Hey, Brooklyn. Was the commute as bad as it normally is?"

"Don't get me started." She said as I slipped into the front seat of her car and buckled up.

"Is the 'radio' on?" I ask her.

"You hear it don't you?" We pull out of the drive way and go down the street and when we are away from all eyes the portal opens and we enter Underground. A short drive through it takes us to the U.W, United Worlds. We park near the front entrance and when we enter the building we find Japan in fetal position on the floor. No need to guess why. He must have made the mistake of letting Italy drive him again. Not that Italy is a bad driver; he just has an issue with speed.

"Japan are you going to be alright?" Brooklyn asked hovering above him.

"I just need minute. Prease, go on without me."

"Lindsay, you can go on inside and find your seat. I'll stay with Japan and make sure he doesn't get the get go from an ambulance."

"Kay." I said to her as she looked on over Japan. Italy meanwhile was freaking out about what was going on outside and Germany was doing everything in his power to not scream for silence. I zoom over to where China and Russia were talking.

"Oh there is my little peach blossom." China said to me. As he pats me on the head. "I hear you have grown up. And are going to big school in England. Why would you go there we have much better school for magic in China?" he said looking hurt.

"Your school system is nothing compared to my countries institutions."

"Nothing compares to yours." Russia beams. "Thank goodness." I feel a strange pressure emanating from a dark place.

"China. Why you have to say things like that, da?"

"What has ze two of you so wound up?" France is in the house.

"We were discussing merits of our magical schools and how Irida should have gone to one of ours instead of jerk England's." China said.

"Zis is true. I still think that it would have been better if you had gotten into ze lovely academy of my country. Where beautiful girls flock together to study the arts of magic in such sophistication that ze very core ez art." France said as a perfectly placed spot light lay upon him with rose petals faded into the background. Nice theatrics. Where does he keep the rose petals?

"Francis (his human name)." Brooklyn said with a warm sound.

"Ah my Jolie! My Coeur! My amore! My beauty Lynda! (Her human name)" With each exclamation he would kiss her arm up till he reached her lips and then he lingered a good deal there. "You have been keeping me waiting." His smile was one that if you didn't know him would look like a lecher, but it was farther from it. It was still perverted but not towards the hide ya kids hide ya wife thing.

"Japan was in need of help calming down from the drive here."

"Zat explains Italy's freak out about hurting Japan." He said holding on to her waist as she tickled the under his chin. The mark of his and her claims of boyfriend and girlfriend. Hard to believe such a guy like France had become a pretty much one woman man. Since he started dating Brooklyn. Even if one of those reasons was to stick it to England.

"Good morning blokes." Speak of the devil oh and England's here too.

"Ah Lindsay, just the girl I was looking for. How do you like school so far?" I'm going to be honest with him on this one. Sure I could mess with his head, but I just don't feel up to the task of such a thing today. Since my parents are just bagging on me to be serious at this meeting instead of all pranking and sarcastic this time around. So yeah I will just straight up tell him what is going down at the school.

"Well it has been an experience going to Hogwarts." I end and he waits expecting me to tell more. He actually insists about me going on with my experiences at Hogwarts.

"Don't leave everyone waiting. Go on and tell us all about your first two years at Hogwarts."

"Are you sure…" He doesn't have to answer verbally the eyes and their brows said it all. "Okay. Here it goes. Besides having to deal with the rich snob typical school bully named Malfoy who got me detention for sticking up for someone. The detention I served lasted for months with the teacher who is ready to expel me at a moment's notice. Oh then there was the scare fest of a threat known as the Chamber of Secrets. Where a large dangerous creature called a basilisk lived and it could petrify or kill someone with a glance or its poisoned fangs. A psycho ghost kidnapped my friend in order to steal her life force, but Harry and I took care of him."

"That is…"

"Hold your horses. That was only my first year at Hogwarts wait till you hear about the second year. It's much juicer." But oh wait there are some things I don't know that I can repeat most of it though. "But there were reports of dangerous escaped convicts from Azkaban, a hippogriff that was wrongly accused of being a menace to society and an issue with a whomping willow. And how could I forget I met dementors, boggarts and werewolves. Other than that I had a great time at school and can't wait for the new year at school. Oh yeah I also have a boyfriend named Neville now." I walk away with wide eyed, open mouthed countries and one Englishman who was unsure if his soul was leaving his body. Oh poor Iggy, maybe I should have been honest in a more reserved way. I mean more reserved than just editing out the kiss Malfoy gave me and the ongoing prank wars I started up.

"YOU LET MY LITTLE PEACHBLOSSOM GO TO A SCHOOL WITH DEMENTORS!" China shouted at Iggy. Who was lucky that Australia and Taiwan were restraining him.

"And a basirisk!?" Japan added. Confused since he didn't look like he had heard of one before. Not that I blame him it's not exactly one of those creatures that gets its name out there much.

"Don't forget the convict." Brooklyn added with a bit more growl to her tone. Iggy was sputtering out things to everyone trying to calm everyone into understanding that this was not normal at the school and there were circumstances and so on and so forth. Oh was Brooklyn ready to just punch him in the face, not that she wouldn't do that at a drop of the hat anyway, but you get the idea. England was in the dog house with everybody but me since I actually love my school and the friends I have made while attending said school. Granted you have to minus factors like the basilisk, Malfoy and Professor Snape's attitude towards me. Still everything else was fantastic.

I look at Iggy and his puppy dog pouting face. Guilt is starting to creep up. I better go and save him. If I can that is.

"Little Lindsay! How you have suffered." Italy this is not the time for being dramatic! Even if this is a norm for you to give a death grip hug. "Don't you worry; everything is gonna be molto buona!" He does this for several minutes 'calming me'. Till Germany ripped me from his arms allowing me breathe and put us both in our respective seats so the meeting could begin.

Not that these things ever really begin in the first place. The meetings are best described as being this. They are argumentative scream matches that work better than having to declare war, because by the time everyone has sore throats from yelling they are ready to make peace and go home. Oh sure there are meetings when they actually accomplish stuff but those always seem to be the meetings I'm not a part of. Including this meeting. It took ten minutes for a fight to break out most of it between France and England with a sprinkling of Brooklyn rage added for texture. So I slunk out of the room to find something to eat from the café slash restaurant they had built into the building. I wasn't the only one heading that way. I was joined by Bulgaria, Scotland (surprising I know with a fight against England going on) and Northern Ireland. They too were ready to take a break from the humdrum. We sit together at a table were pleasant conversation is given and taken mostly about food, weather and of course alcohol. I don't have a lot to say in terms of alcohol experience, but I am learning from their experiences. And keeping the juicy parts locked in my memory. You never know when you need a secret laugh. Then the conversation took a turn for the interesting.

"I tell ya Bulgaria. Yer Viktor Krum has nothing on any a 'my players." Ireland said in no way boastful, but rather demure. Most likely to irk Bulgaria without seeming to try. Bulgaria flinched for a second before regaining himself to throw a comment back.

"I wouldn't appear so boastful if I was you. Krum will wipe the floor with any opponent in his wake. He is the favor to win after all."

"Aye tis true. I saw the numbers not ta long ago. But I still say my sister has the winnin' team." Scotland said taking a swig of his Guinness. His sister happily asked the server for another one to give to her supportive brother. "Ya aren't tryin' ta bribe the one already on yer side are ye?"

"No my brother. Just payin ya back from last time's venture. Though hardly one drink is enough to do so." Ireland's eye held a twinkle I wonder if there is another story attached to it. Not the case it seems as she turns her gaze to me and begins to say something but was soon interrupted by one of the servers saying I had a phone call with a Ms. Ginny Weasly on the line. This peaks my interest most. It's been awhile since I had heard from Ginny. I sent her a letter a week ago. I guess she wanted to talk instead. I excuse myself politely from the others and follow the server to the phone.

"Hello? Ginny?"

"Oh good. I finally got a hold of you. I called your grandparents house twice today till they told me you weren't home. Thankfully they gave me a number to reach you. Where are you anyway?" Oh dear spirits of nature what could I tell her that wasn't an outright lie? If I say that I am at a world meeting she will want to know why I am there. I can't say it was school related, because we go to the same school. My parents (on the outside) don't have careers that deal with world politics. That also applies to anyone else in my family, except maybe my cousin Alistair, but he is on sabbatical at the moment. I have to think of something.

"Oh I'm visiting some family friends who have come into town." See not a total lie. Actually it is the truth in some ways. "What about you?"

"Dad had some errands to run in London and brought me along. He's in one of the muggle bookstore's now looking for your mum's book."

"Oh he didn't have to do that. My Mom would have been happy to send him a copy."

"Well no use crying over spilled milk. Tell me how has your summer been, especially after your parents found out about the excitement we had this year?" Even though I couldn't see her I could swear that she was rolling her eyes playfully at the question. She already had a clear idea, but wanted to hear it straight from the source.

"For about a month and half I was on virtual house arrest and after that I couldn't go anywhere without someone coming with me even into the backyard to clean Bijou's water bowl." I release a breath from the tired way I feel mentally going through it all again. Coincidently I start to feel antsy.

"I am amazed by the way your parents are so quick to put you on lockdown. I mean it's not that farfetched when you remember what all of us went through. Still a month and half stuck inside the house during summer vacation seems like cruel and unusual punishment. Did you go stir crazy at all?" Not exactly the easiest thing to do when one of your castles could rival a country in size. But can still happen. It just takes a while for it to do so. "Well did you?"

"Sometimes. Did you get my letter that I sent you last week?"

"Yes, I did. It is part of the reason I called you today." Ginny said her voice speeding a little towards the end. Was she being rushed? "You will never believe what I have to say…"

"I know you just got a purple pony with blue glitter wings, giraffe neck, clawed hoofs and lived off of words spoken to it. Because anything else I of course wouldn't believe." I broke a bit in the middle because it was hard to say that without confusing yourself.

"No, but if that ever happens you will be the first notified. No, it's about the quidditch world series. Would you be interested in going?" Quidditch World Series? Is she for real?

"I would be, but with what has happened at school in the past few years, I don't know what my parents are going to say about it." They were getting more than protective there was so talk of taking me out of Hogwarts and putting me in a different school or at the worst putting me back in homeschooling.

"I see. Just ask them the worst they can say is let us think about it."

"What ever happened to the worst they could say is no?"

"I am overachieving. No is not going to be an option. Not if we have anything to say about it."

"We?"

"Yes, we, you don't think that I am the only one who wants you to come to the Quidditch World Series, do you? Harry, Ron and Hermione also want to see you at the matches. They are coming too."

"Then I am going to do everything I can to go if everyone is going. I can always use the safety of good grades and having it count as a Christmas present or birthday gift."

"Good touches to the cake. I have to scoot now. Dad's just gotten out of the shops and we still have to pick up a few things before going home. Ring me when you find out for sure alright? Oh and before I forget Neville says he can't wait to see you at school."

"I will and it will be soon. Bye Ginny." Ginny said her goodbyes and I hung up. I walked over to the table I had sat at previously and found that there were a few more that joined. Germany, Japan, Canada (sadly being ignored) and America (the ham).

"Oh there you are we almost thought about sending out the search party. Meaning me since I am the hero after all." America added his heroic smile with the glittering teeth special effect.

"A friend from school decided to call me. We had a nice chat about the upcoming Qudditich World Series. She invited me to come with her, but the problem is to convince Mom and Dad. All of you can probably guess why." Nods go around, but for the very few who were unsure the others were more or less egger to explain them.

"To be honest. I am not surprised they will say no. Trouble is following like my bruder follows beer." I wanted to say to Germany that he is doing the same thing with beer. Pot calling the kettle black example to a T. But Scotland beat me to it.

"I still don't see why the wee lass can't go. It's a sporting event for god's sake the worse that can happen is a small fan kerfuffle breakin out. But they always lay those to rest before they get too out of hand."

"Prease keep in mind Scotland-san that they have not said no to the request. Since she has not asked them yet."

"Good point, Japan. Why don't you call them up right now, Dudette?" America managed to pat Japan's back and then grabs a phone waiting for me to start dialing. "What are you waiting for?"

"My Dad is at a recording session and my Mom is in a meeting of the council. I wouldn't be able to get a hold of them till tonight at the earliest. Tomorrow hopefully being the latest." I said knowing that when I ask them if I can go to the quidditch world series it will be a courtroom experience. Debating back and forth of the pros and cons. Saying objection every now and again to points taken. Blah, blah, blah. Can't wait to do that when I get home.

The Next Night at her Grandparents place before Lindsay has to go Home to Underground/Underland.

_Narrator POV_

Fidgeting was Lindsay's response to pacing. Tapping her fingers loudly against the hard wood of the table sounded off the pitter patter of her mind at loopholes her parents may try to pose at her for reasons she may not go to the matches. She wanted too badly go, not just to see her friends and see other parts of the magical aspects of the Aboveground. Despite the fact her family had both muggle and magical backgrounds, both Lindsay and Lance led rather sheltered lives. For the people of Aboveground including the majority of wizards and witches knew little of their past with the fae, as it has become twisted, turned, morphed, destroyed, beaten, practically anything you could do with long ago history possible. Sure the two children of the First crown went aboveground to visit family and such but they did not interact with other wizards and witches. Thus she was most egger to see the other side of magical life.

However that was not as apparent with her grandparents. As they kept insisting that she had nothing to worry about and her parents will see reason and let her go. (Keep in mind they knew nothing about the adventures she had shared these past two years at Hogwarts.) Still the young princess continued to fidget. Till her brother came to pick her up in the car that was to take them to the halfway point.

The two 'talked' the whole ride over about how their meetings went. Lance was at the meeting of the goblins of Above and Underground. His responses to how they went were rolling eyes, shrugging shoulders and raised eyebrows. Ending with a half-smile.

Translated he was saying. The meeting began with a bang as the Underground goblins brought over a half dozen chickens into the meeting room. This caused an up roar as the chickens got spooked easily and went ramming into the piles of coins that some of the goblin bankers brought with them to finish up some excess work they had. This irked them into squabbling and ended with a silence spell I used to subdue the fighting. To further end the squabbling and keep it from coming back up again. I wrangled half the chickens out lowering the chaos and keeping both sides mildly happy with the arrangements. After the meeting I had a little fun and had the chickens enlarged to chase the Underground goblins.

"You must have had fun. My meeting day was the same as last time. Except there was a time of peace and it was mostly about that event I want to go to." Lance nodded sagely already informed of the event that his sister wanted to go to. He also knew that she kept a picture of Leonardo DiCaprio under her bed with lipstick kisses all over it. He planned to show that to her little boyfriend when he gets the chance. What a sweet big brother.

They arrived at the vast gates of the city which opened up to a horde of goblins and other magical beings happily greeting home their returning prince and princess. Waving to their subjects in the way of regal bearing the two cruised through the city, not the Goblin City, but Magnum Domus Nabila, translated means Great home of the Nobles. The first city built by the fae. No human city has ever topped it in any regard. The beauty, majesty, grandeur and impact of history could be felt by all who gazed upon it. Towering buildings that looked as natural as mountains and trees upon the landscape. Lovely homes with small gardens spread here and there giving the city depth. Creatures and beings of many walks of life chatted, shopped, played and married. A paradise it would seem. A utopia without consequence of epic proportions. The subjects and royals would say that it was not a utopia, but a close second. They knew well enough how utopias shatter.

The castle of the royals was far grander than that of the city. Crafted from a vast of rare crystal that still grows as it is being used as a home for the royal family and other dignitaries. It is the fifth home of the Goblin King. The other four reside in the compass directions of the lands (including the one normally used by the king and his family which resides in the Goblin City.)

Lance and Lindsay now having to get used to her first name again Irida entered the throne room. Mother and Father seated on plush purple cushions of deep silver chairs. Dressed in fair garments and robes of the finest material. Queen Sarah dressed in deep blue dress with the flair of the renaissance showing the classic beauty of her well defined features. King Jareth dressed in riveting red and deep brown, a flowing cloak and golden crown embellished the ensemble with great care. The effect was imposing on not just the subjects and nobles, but their children. A gulp was heard coming from the youngest and a squeeze of comfort at the shoulder was seen given by her brother to her. She took one long breath and proceeded to her parents. In accordance with her upbringing she bowed to her parents respectfully and they acknowledged her bow with a nod of the head.

"I humbly ask to speak with the king and queen, my father and mother privately. With the exception of my brother Prince Lance of course."

"We accept your simple request." Her father answered. Her mother sent the commanding look for the others to leave. They bow and head for the exit and once the doors were shut and closed the family was able to relax a bit from formality.

"Precious, what is it that you want to talk to us about?" Jareth swaggered from his throne to the window. Gazing over his kingdom but through the corner of his eye looking at his daughter awaiting an answer.

"I got a call from Ginny today while I was at the World Meeting." She said clearly. Her mother's head perked up happily at the mention of her daughter's friend.

"Oh really? What did the two of you talk about?" She asked not moving from her seat.

"She was in the city doing errands with her father, one of those errands being buying a copy of your book or book series."

"The dear man. I would have sent him a copy if he asked."

"That's what I said. But I think he wanted an excuse to go shopping at a muggle book store."

"I don't doubt that." Her mother said chuckling along with her father. The mood was good and deemed appropriate for the question at the tip of her tongue.

"She invited me to go with her and some of our other friends to the Quidditch World Series. Please can I go?" The good humor was lifted and the two royals looked at each other and then to their daughter with silent worry and uncertainty.

"Irida. We have to talk. This may not be the easiest thing for you to hear, but you need to hear it. Your father and I have been talking…debating really, about whether or not you should continue to go to school at Hogwarts and…"

"Wait. Before you go on there is something that I have to point out to the two of you. Very important something's." Parents are no fool to something that they had said about to be thrown back at them. Still they let her continue.

"It was your idea to send me to study at Hogwarts and I didn't raise much of a protest in doing so. I have made more friends, had gotten good grades for the two years I have gone. Faced challenges instead of running away or having someone else do they for me. These things are all things that the two of you have wanted for me. Now that I have accomplished these things you want me to quit halfway? I don't think that is the original game plan."

"You are right it wasn't. But there have been two events that have caused us to rethink this game plan. Events that could have costed you your life and another's." Her father was quick to point out.

"Only one event really involved a life or death sequence and I have already pointed out to you that the so called danger of Sirius Black was misled as he is in fact innocent of all charges, but no one is willing to listen to reason."

"Regardless. There is a presence coming. A darker presence that can be felt through the air . Something is coming. We are not sure what it is, but we do know that it is going to start in the Aboveground."

"If something bad is to happen in the Aboveground than the best place for me to be is at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world right now almost at par with Merlin. He is the best defense and since he is headmaster of Hogwarts it stands to reason that I would be safest there."

"It does not…" Her father began.

"Before you object remember this. On the day I left for Hogwarts you said to me this. The Aboveground is losing its strength of magic. Our bond is too light now and if it gets any lighter than all magic will disappear from the Aboveground and we will be sealed off from them forever. You are not going to Hogwarts solely to learn, but to strength our bonds and cement the bricks of reintegration with Aboveground. With every test you take, every spell you attempt and every friend you make you are forging strength back into those bonds. One day it may not be today or tomorrow or a year after that, but it will be one day soon that we no longer will hide in the lore of yester year and instead reside in the flesh and blood of today. No longer fiction, but truth. I have made friends, I have learned spells and taken tests for them, but I have also made an impact on being in the Aboveworld. I don't think anyone is willing to let me go that easily, besides it will save you two a lot of trouble if you just let me go back to Hogwarts. Imagine how many pranks I could set off at meetings being homeschooled." The two knew the case may not have been the best but she made her points and they listened. With sighing breathe they agreed to give her another year at Hogwarts. "Does this mean that I also can go to the Quidditich world series?"

"Not so fast, Irida." Her mother cautioned this time rising from her seat to speak to her daughter. "There are some rules to go over first. One Celesta and Jena shall be guarding over you while you are at school. Second you are not to do anything this year that will involve you will getting into trouble whether it is school or legal. Third we expect you to get excellent grades this year, no C's."

"I haven't had one of those yet, except for penmanship. I really have bad handwriting."

"At least its readable." Her mother sighed. "Fourth you have to be on your guard and listen to any signs that may show up around you. If you haven't seen them already that is." The memory of the prophecy came back to mind. The words secret revealed stayed with her, but what secret was it? "Fifth if we allow you to go to these games. We expect…"

"That you have your brother go with you, help pay for your ticket and have the ministry allow you a body guard. One that will be as covert as possible." Jareth finished with a rather James Bondish smile.

"I can understand a bodyguard and helping to pay for the ticket, but why Lance? I'm not complaining about having him come with me, but why him?"

"Simple. He is better with magic than you are and he does give us some peace of mind." Her father's hand rested on her mother's shoulder at the sentence.

"Then I agree to those terms and ask that I have permission to run and call Ginny to tell her I can go?" They grant her permission and like a firecracker runs off past Lance. Lance shakes his head in playful banter at his sister's reactions before sneaking off to see his secret lady love one last time before his journey to the Quidditch games. The sacrifices one has to make for family.

_Irida/Lindsay POV_

"This time going back to Europe is really long. Can't we get there any faster? I am sure we are running late. Okay I am definitely sure that we are running late." Lance looked up from his book to me. Rolling his eyes at the sentence I have repeated for the last ten minutes. He pointed to the clock on the wall of the train showing that we were actually a bit ahead of schedule.

"I guess I'm a little anxious." I said pink cheeked and rubbing the back of my head.

"That's apparent." Shock and awe fell over me. Lance didn't speak often. When he did it normally caught me off guard. He smiled at me in his I know I just caught you off guard way.

"You just spoke." I said sounding out the syllables to him. He nodded. "Does this mean you are going to become a chatty Kathy?" He shook his head before answering.

"No, just a bit. Not a lot." He went back to reading his book but the announcer came on saying we arrived at our destination the train station for muggles. Mr. Weasley would meet us there and then take us to the Weasley house to stay for the night before going to the Qudditch World Series. Quickly we gathered our things and go out to the platform to look for the Mr. Weasley.

"Tap my shoulder if you see him before I do." I tell Lance. It is crowded and hard to see where Mr. Weasley is with the crowds moving around like tuna in a school blending together to form one identity. I feel at tap at my shoulder. "You found him already?" I say turning around expecting Lance, but instead I find Harry. "Harry?"

"You were expecting Jack the Ripper?" I questioned him about that comment. His reply. "You look like you were hoping not to see me."

"When have I ever given you reason for that?" I roll my eyes for emphasis giving leeway for laughter. Lance soon towers over us looking at Harry like he was a boy who was trying something on me. Causing a bit of a stir in the fear center of the fourteen year old boy before us. The fear was not present on the face of jolly Mr. Weasley though as he raced over to meet us. Already happy to chat the day away.

"There you are. Well glad to see that you made it with no trouble." He looked at me and Harry and then up at Lance. "And you must be Lance. Pleasure to meet you. I've heard all about you from my daughter Ginny who heard about you from your sister. I guess that means I really heard all about you from Lindsay." He put out his hand out for Lance to shake and then all of us headed to an area that would allow us to use floo powder without the worry of being seen by a muggle. Our stop was at the wonderful home of the Weasley Family. Needles click clacking in mid-air as they knit a nice scarf or sweater. Dishes being scrubbed clean to the sound of a clock chime. Followed by footsteps running with the blurry vision of the twins laughing and Ron trying to catch them for something they obviously have done to deserve. They sail by saying hello of course. Mrs. Weasley comes in and greets us properly and helps us put our bags away.

Upstairs we follow her and are greeted by Ginny and Hermione who I can tell are immediately smitten with Lance. Oh if only they knew that his heart belonged to a ghost. I mean that literally not figuratively. As in he is love with someone from his past. I mean that he is in love with the disembodied spirit of a woman who in middle age times was accidently drowned in the lake in the forest. Her name (at least the one she would give us) is Cornelia, a golden haired beauty and really rather nice. For a dead person she is surprisingly lively.

Hermione introduces herself first a bit of a stutter is heard from her voice especially when Lance kisses her hand by way of introduction. He does the same for Ginny when she introduces herself.

"Do you always do that?" Hermione asks him. Smiling sweetly at him. He doesn't say anything and that is my cue to speak for him.

"It's our upbringing. Lance is very much a true gentleman. Even when he doesn't speak." I tease him.

"I only speak when I have something to say dear sister. Pardon me ladies, but I need to get a message together for our father to assure our safe arrival." He nods and then exits the room leaving me to have at least ten uninterrupted minutes with my friends to gossip, chat and be girly before the guys show up or we can come up with a prank to place on the boys. We can do both.


	11. Quidditch World NEWS!

_Lindsay POV_

The next morning I awoke to the sound of a tea kettle going off and a busy bee named Hermione. Groggily I wake up and get dressed in the bathroom that way I get all the other stuff done too and then leave to the sound of Hermione waking Harry. Downstairs Lance is up; dressed, fed and looking as impeccable as he can be and compared to him I think a muskrat has a better chance at a beauty contest. Better make that a muskrat and a beaver in a tutu.

Not even dawn yet and we get shoved out of the house, with barely any breakfast and with our heavy bags into the forested area and if that isn't enough our tour guide Mr. Weasley hasn't the foggiest idea of where we are going. Well none of us do either, so between one of us or him leading. I still choose him. Sad isn't it?

"So Lindsay where is that knock yourself out friend of yours?" Fred asked moseying up to me. His brother was walking on the other side of me with a similar smile of interest.

"Yes, the one who brings new meaning to the words Oo la la." Oh what lovely teenage hormones the two wolves have. They even came with sound effects.

"She has business in Milan, but don't worry she is visiting again during the school year. The two of you have plenty of time to embarrass each other around her. Just saying it might be enough." I skip ahead and move to Harry's side on the other was Ron, but look back to see the boys' faces. Confusion then the oh yeah we'll see about that faces.

"Already hounding you about your friend?" Ron asked. "Because they won't shut up about getting answers from me. Even bribed me with licorice wands."

"They have been asking you about Celesta? Why? You only met her for what two minutes?"

"At least, but they think that just because I am closer to you than them that means that I am closer to her too. Thinks you talk about her around me. What am I a girl?"

"Even though Celesta doesn't have that much of an opinion on the two of them, this is bound to make her feel complimented." Which it will. If there is one way to get on her good side it will be to give her a genuine honest compliment. Sometimes I think she likes those more than her designs for her fashion lines. "And no Ron you aren't a girl. Otherwise you'd have better hair." He actually looks at his hair to see what is wrong with it. I tell him I was kidding but he still doesn't look convinced. I fear I may have given the twin's reason to invent gag balding or hair color changing formula.

"Arthur!" A voice sounded towards our group. A man in a hat carrying a walking stick and heavy back pack waved towards us in the grove of trees. He must be the other party we were to accompany. "It's about time, son."

"Sorry Amos, some of us had a sleepy start." Ron, Harry and I were the ones included into that some. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me at the Ministry." Right when he said that a pair of feet dropped down from the tree. A boy little bit older than us. He was a bit tall, not lanky in anyway. He had a strong nose (not like Snape's in anyway) and strong cheekbones that did well to compliment his face. Typical high school cutie. "And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?"

Cedric Diggory? Sounds familiar. Where have I heard of him? Oh right school. We go to the same school. Is he the guy that most of the older girls go gaga over? Mr. Weasley shakes his hand and then we follow on. On and on to a clearing whereas Harry put it best a manky old boot rested. It was this boot that was going to take us to the grounds of the Quiddtich World Cup. We gather around it with Lance takes a firm hold of my arm and then we grip it. Pinwheels have got nothing on the spinning we did holding on to that thing. Round and round we went stopping and falling where everyone knows. Except for Mr. Diggory, Mr. Weasley and Cedric they float down with little trouble. We have landed on a smooth grass clearing with hundreds of tents staked into the ground and a huge arena farther down.

"Well, kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" It was a sight. There were jugglers juggling these jellyfish looking things, people playing music, at least one guy had a sitar and others were flying on broomsticks one came in a bit too close forcing us to duck, except Lance who pulled me out of the way like a car was going to gun us down. Normally I would ask him to tone down the whole body guard thing, but today it didn't matter to me as much since the atmosphere was taking my attention. We parted ways with the Diggorys to find our tent it was a modest tent from the outside that Harry was confused about how we were going to fit. Once we entered that was a different story. It had enough room for all of us. We chose our bunks, unpacked our bags and had a little something to eat. With a little time left before the first match we went out and explored. Ginny and I stuck close together and met up with some friends of mine.

"Eily!" I shout to the red head. She turns around and her face lights up as she walks over towards Ginny and me.

"Lass! I didn't know I would be seein ya here after all. Now who is this, a school horse?" I nod and introduced Ginny. Confused she asks.

"Horse?"

"Horse is Irish slang for friend. I explain to Ginny. Eily O'Hara is a family friend for the Emerald Isle. No doubt the biggest supporter of the Irish team." Eily beams.

"Especially tonight when my team wins. We'll be havin a big old hooley."

"Not unless my team wins first." Bulgaria said his chest out in pride like a lion's. Should have seen that one coming.

"Oh really now? Would ya be willin to makin a wager to that remark?" Ireland stared him down and Bulgaria not even thinking about it tells her to bring it on. The bet is set that whoever's team loses has to be the waiter at the winner's victory party tonight. Including what they had to wear. This was so going to be photographed for the next World Meeting. The conversation quickly gets into a mine is better than yours argument giving Ginny and I the leave way to make like a banana and split for the stadium to rejoin the others.

The stadium was packed with thousands of people and the energy was ripe with electricity. People covered in paint, wearing the colors of their teams chanting out words of victory and encouragement. Too bad it didn't help us as we marched up the stairs and stairs of steps we had traveled to get to our seats. We were I think on our three or four thousandth step when one of us finally voiced something.

"Blimey Dad, how far up are we?" Thank you, Ron.

"Well put it this way: If it rains…you'll be the first to know." All of turn to the voice. It was Mr. Malfoy with his same annoying award winning way into myself smug face and trailing right behind him was the runner up. Draco. Lance was the only other person outside my friends and boyfriend (I love calling Neville my boyfriend) who knew about what Draco did. He was not happy to see him. And what was the worst about that was his eyes were getting lighter. A sign he was tapping into his inner power.

"Father and I are in the minister's box…by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco added to rub salt in our faces. His father did something I didn't expect. He butted Draco with the end of his cane. The one that I knew contained his wand. First year of Hogwarts taught me that.

"Don't boast, Draco." He was scolding his son for boasting? The world must be ending! "There's no need with these people." And false alarm guess the world is save another day. I turn and find something is not right. Wait a minute where's Lance?

"These people as you put it are decent compared to your son." Lance came out of the shadows as if he had been formed from them as he approached Draco and his father. Confusing the others in our group as to how he got down there so fast without anyone seeing him. But me he was tapping into the source. Mr. Malfoy assesses my brother. His eyes trail and I can see that there is a spark of disproval. Nothing new since he seems to disapprove of most things.

"Lance don't bother they're not worth it. You can see them." Both parties chose to ignore me. Why am I not surprised?

"And to what do you refer to as decency? People who associate with certain…" He looks up at us before looking back to Lance. "…undesirables."

"Undesirable, you say? Well what do you have to say about someone who forces themselves on another?"

"I would say they have ill-bred parents." Lance chortles the way of well breeding. Mr. Malfoy cocks his brow in annoyance ready to roll his eyes at the first thing Lance had to say next. "I fail to see the humor. Care to explain what allows you laughter?"

"Your choice of words, Mr. Malfoy. You commented on yourself." His eyes widen to owl's envy and his temper was starting to show.

"How dare you. You insolent pup Insulting me like this will not be taken lightly."

"Mr. Malfoy to clarify I have not insulted you as you have insulted yourself. I asked you what you thought of someone who forces themselves on another and you were the one to say they had ill-bred parents. Not I. I merely pointed out that you are talking about yourself. Since your son forced himself onto my sister." Lance has lost the laughter and has it out for the slaughter.

"What the devil are you talking about?"

"Ask your son. He trapped her and forced a kiss from her. Something that he as a member of the Malfoy should never have done." Mr. Malfoy turns to his son a sneer was seen.

"Is this true Draco?" Draco did not meet his father's eyes or answer at first. His eyes went to mine. He then answered.

"She wanted it."

"I what?!" I shout.

"Rubbish!" Shouts Fred and George.

"He's lying." Lance says calm, eerily calm.

"If you do not mind I shall deal with my son accordingly. The rest of you do enjoy the show, won't you? While you still can." He pushed Draco away and Lance came to rejoin us. He was unhappy about the ending of the confrontation, but was willing to put on the backburner to enjoy the game. I mentally told him thank you for at least trying before we made it to our seats. Which were actually really good. We could see the whole show from here. The Irish team zooms past us in green and white smoke. Fireworks blaze to form a river dancing leprechaun. The Bulgarians zoom in through the fireworks display at the head was Krum. He zooms through the air and does a handstand upon his broom exiting the crowd with his aerial acrobatics.

Fudge releases a glowing light that signals the beginning of the game. Oh and what a game it was. Bulgaria came so close to winning and Krum, what a seeker the way he moved was like an eagle with sights on a rabbit. Didn't hurt that he was nice and hunky too. I was entranced with the whole show but half way through I was starving. So I had to leave, which was harder than it sounded, and get some food.

"I'll have some popcorn, a pumpkin juice and ah…Do you have any candies?"

"Yes, Mam. We have Spindle's Lick 'O' Rish Spiders, chocolate frogs, salt water taffy and jelly slugs."

"Give me a chocolate frog then." The concession stand employee puts together the order while I put the money together to pay him. While I was counting it out someone made an unscheduled appearance.

"I should have guessed you would be here." I jump at the sound of his voice almost dropping my coins.

"Like you know anything about me Malfoy." I roll my eyes and pay for the snacks so I could leave his presence. Should have known that it wasn't going to be that simple with a Malfoy around. He cuts off my path and I divert to the side and he goes the same way. Then back and forth for a while till finally I break down and ask him what he wanted.

"Nothing but the chance to…to…to."

"To do what? To insult me or perhaps my friends? To try and humiliate me? To what?" He looks away from me looking upset and then back again.

"I want a chance to apologize." Does this guy think I have stupid written on my forehead? "I know you don't believe me but I do wish to say that I am sorry about the incident from last year." He says it so posh and without feeling that I knew it was not sincere.

"Really. You had all the rest of the year and the summer to apologize and you pick now after your father found out about what you did to apologize? Don't be surprised that I don't believe you and I don't accept your half thought apology." I brush past him and his arm encircles mine, but his touch isn't harsh.

"Please just listen to me. I am sorry about the kissing you against your will. It was just irritating me that you and Neville were getting closer and…the rumors about the two of you being closer…"

"Why do you care if Neville and I are close? It's not like you have any interest in…" The dawning came to me. "Oh my goblin days! You mean that you…that you…like me? I'm leaving." His grip tightens to keep me there.

"It's not that hard to believe."

"With the way you insult me, yes it does."

"I'm serious though. I do find you rather attractive." Note the slight blushing. "And just think about the benefits of dating me." Nothing was coming to mind. "The elevated social status, the numerous parties, wider social circle and you will be dating Hogwarts most desired bachelor."

"Not according to your age and Pansy. She says she is your girlfriend and if you are dating her then I have no interest with being the second girlfriend."

"I only went on one date with her and she thinks we are together. But it isn't the case. Don't be jealous. She's nothing compared to you." He said pulling me into his arms and I shove him away to get out. Nearly dropping the delicious popcorn.

"Draco, stop it! I have no interest in dating you or forgiving you at this moment. Since all that you have shown me is how much of an immature dunce you are." I trot off a good distance before giving him the final blow. "And you should know this. Neville. Is. My. Boyfriend. Get used to it." I didn't look back to savor the victory after I went off to rejoin my friends. Now that I had the Spindle's Lick 'O' Rish, jelly slugs, chocolate frogs, salt water taffy and half a pumpkin juice. It was a long trip back and I was still hungry. It was just getting down to the final death mode when I made to my seat. Quickly Ginny filled me while helping herself to a jelly slug or two. I could hear Ron rooting loudly for the Bulgarians. They may not have won but they did a bang up job.

At the end of the match we returned to our tent to enjoy the victory of the Irish and poke fun at Ron with a song about him and Krum. I wondered if I should crash Ely's party with the others when noises outside the tent caught all of our attention.

"Sounds like the Irish have their pride on." Fred stated as we heard the loud sounds from outside the tent. That a few seconds ago Mr. Weasley went out to see about.

"If Eily is a part of it, then it is possible." I tell the Weasley twin. Mr. Weasley returns.

"Stop! Stop it! It's not the Irish." He moves towards the back with Ginny, Hermione and Me. "We've gotta get out of here. Now!" We dash out the door and into the crowd of screaming running people. Despite all the screams one line we heard. Get out, it's the Death Eaters! "Get back to the Port key, everybody, and stick together! Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility."

"And you are mine." Lance said taking hold of my arm and beginning his way through the river of people. If he could he would have carried me across the way to safety. Thankfully he doesn't. I can see fires have started and have already burnt down a few tents. There was a group of long hooded people covered with face masks marching in box form chanting something I didn't even want to know. They must be the death eaters I thought. We run faster from them. But I find myself slipping from Lance's grasp from each person knocking into me. I run faster to make up for it. Then I hear Hermione scream for Harry. I turn around and see that he has fallen way behind. That was the last look I had at him for some time.

Harry POV

Time ticks on and the fires have burnt most of the tents to the ground. Barely anyone is here. I rise from the ground still feeling disoriented from before. Still I can make out the form of a man in the distance. He conjures something in the air. A green light that forms and changes to skull and out of the skull comes the slithering serpent. A sign that this can't be good. I can hear shouts in the distance and run towards them. I can see two people running together; upon closer inspection I see it is Ron and Hermione coming towards me.

"Harry, are you alright?" He was looking at the sky. I look back and find that the man is gone.

"What is that?" I ask before I find myself griping my forehead in pain. Suddenly the field is alight with the points of wands as voices order Stupefy! We duck to avoid the bow of the wands and stay down as magical charges go off around us.

"Stop! That's my son!" Mr. Weasley runs towards us at stop speed. "Ron, Harry, Hermione, you all right?"

"We came back for Harry." Ron explained.

One of the wizards, the leader of the group, comes over towards us with his wand at the ready and starts accusing us of conjuring that sickening thing in the sky.

"Do not lie! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime." He accuses again with his wand at the ready. He would probably have shot at us at the sound of a squeaking mouse.

"Barty! They're just kids." Mr. Weasley explains to him.

"What crime?" I ask. Even though it did sound stupid to me as crimes such as aggressive vandalism has been committed, but we could hardly be blamed for that. Hermione explains that the image in the sky is the dark mark and that it is the mark of you guessed it Voldermort.

"The people in the masks, that were here tonight, they're his too?"

"The Death Eaters." Mr. Weasley answers. Barty begins to go off after he learns of the man I had seen. We on the other hand are escorted by Mr. Weasley to a haven for the rest of the night. When we arrived I see Ginny, George and Fred, but not Lindsay or her brother. Strange? Shouldn't they be here with us?

"Where are Lindsay and Lance? Did they get caught up in crossfire or something?"

"It was nothing like that Harry. But they were escorted somewhere. We don't know where. We tried asking but no one would tell us anything. They kept telling us it was ministry business." Hermione said it as if they had implied to her that they were involved somehow. How ludicrous could they get if they thought Lindsay and her brother had something to do with what happened.

"Oh don't sound so worried over it. I'm sure it's just a precaution to see if they are alright. They are American citizens and no one wants this to become an international issue. She'll see all of you soon and she will be on the train to Hogwarts with all of you before you know it." How Mr. Weasley was both wrong and right at the same time. Right that Lindsay was on the train with us to Hogwarts, but wrong about seeing her soon as we found out. It started when the three of us were on the Train and Hermione had picked up the latest Daily Prophet. The Front page was divided into two stories one about the Quiddtich World Cup and the other was…

"Hidden Rulers: Quidditch World Cup Disaster Nearly Takes Lives of Royal Heirs?!" All of us converge over the paper to see the headline for ourselves. At first to find out whom the royals were, but then we saw the pictures and other questions came to mind.

"Bloody hell." Ron had picked the perfect words. It is not every day you find out that someone you call a friend for nearly three years is in fact an heir to a royal family. I urge Hermione to read what the article had to say.

"The Quidditch World Cup an event normally held to show the best of the best in the sport so beloved by the wizarding world. Found itself hoisting a variety of problems with the radical actions of the Death Eaters. Putting not only innocent civilians at risk of death. But the lives of two heirs to a royal family not seen in public eye in perhaps thousands of years. The two heirs were taken to a safe area and stayed there for a number of days under the strictest and best of security. The royal family is identified as Jareth, not just a royal of rock and roll, but as the king of Underground the Kingdom of the Fae. His Queen of course is famed novelist Sarah Williams King. The royal heirs are Lance Tristan King and Irida Lindsay King. Irida or Lindsay, as she tends to go by, is a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To which she shall be tending this year as a fourth year student. In both Celebration of the upcoming and newly reinstated Triwizard Tournament and of the Fae rejoining the Wizarding World, Princess Irida shall be teaching classes to both Hogwarts and tournament participating students about the rich culture and history of the Fae people and kingdom."

"Bloody hell."

"You said that already Ronald." Hermione said rereading the article again.

"Well what else could I say? Our friend is a princess? A princess of a kingdom of fairy tale creatures? Lindsay or Irida or your highness? A princess."

"It's not as glamorous as it sounds." In the doorway was our friend in question. A shy away look on her face. She brushed a strand of hair from her face as she entered our compartment. "I know you guys have questions so fire away."

"You bet we have questions! Why didn't you tell us about being a princess?" Hermione threw her Daily Prophet up to emphasis her point. Showing the picture of our friend in her crown. She looked embarrassed at the photo.

"It's not like I could if I wanted to. I wasn't really allowed to tell anyone. Besides would you have believed me if I said that I was the princess of a group of beings no one has seen in public since the Middle Ages?"

"Still you could have hinted at it." Ron pointed out.

"My people have done that for a long time. No one really notices except for maybe a few. Like Lewis Carroll, he even hinted at it himself. But he did have quite a few liberties with the stories."

"What stories?"

"Really? Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Through the Looking Glass, so on and so on. The Red and White Queens are my Dad's sisters. My aunts. If you really want to hear something that will blow your mind then listen to this. My mother's book series Heart of the Labyrinth is based on my Mom's and Dad's romantic life."

"So that part in the first book where Carol wishes away Freddy is actually real only your mum and uncle Toby are them? And the whole what no one knew was that the goblin king had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers, is also a reference to your mother and father?"

"The whole book is more of a biography or autobiography for my Dad. Kind of like Virginia Woolf wrote Orlando for her lover. But way less overblown with detail and more factual than Orlando was."

"So now that you are revealed to be a princess do we have to address you as your highness or Princess Irida?"

"No, Harry. Please don't do that. Just call me Lindsay. Like you guys have done for three years. I mean your my friends it would be way wrong to have you guys call me your highness."

"Why don't you go by your first name?" Ron asks.

"It's simple to explain. When my parents were deciding names for Lance and I they each thought of one and arranged the names to sort of fit in this scenario of one is for royalty's sake hence Irida and Lance. The others were for us to just live with Lindsay and Tristan. But with Lance he preferred his royal name and that was not the case with me. Any other questions that I can answer? Keep in mind certain ones you will have to wait for when my class begins." She had a bit of trouble with making her seem alright with teaching a class.

The trip to Hogwarts didn't continue with a load of questions but instead went back to what usually happens on the way to Hogwarts. The trolley came by where I ran into Cho Chang, she looked as beautiful as the first time I saw her at the quidditch match of Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw. Unfortunately Lindsay caught me staring and started humming the song we used on Ron at the Qudditich World Cup when he was going on about Viktor Krum. Till I asked her to stop it then everyone joined in.

_Fast Forward to when the schools began to arrive._

Celesta POV

The two other schools arrived. One was inside a handsome carriage pulled by Abraxan horses and the other was a ship that shot itself out of the water showing how large and vast it was. Typical of males no?

The school with the handsome carriage is well known to me and I cannot yet wait to meet up with the headmistress of the school. Sadly with all this work I shall arrive later than intended. I have to check in with the ministry's security force to see if they have done their rounds and then I can go to the Great hall.

"Come on Celesta let's get you to the party." My cousin, sing songed as she pulled me by my arm up onto my feet. Her blond curls bouncing with each movement in willowy form.

"Not yet. Mon Cusine. I have got to zee the Ministry men." Was not going to be as much fun as it seemed, not that it was fun in the first place.

"No need. Took care of it for you. Right now our important job is to see that our friend is safe and sound and to mingle with the other schools. Perhaps you will hook up with one of those masculine Drumstrang Boys? Their performance was quite heart pounding. If you catch my drift."

"I am not interested in dating right now. Even if they do show 'big' features." Jena blushes at the hinted meaning. I have had my share of lovers but I have been hurt too much to try and find one at this time. The last paramour was more than a failure. It was something that I shall never admit to.

"I just think you need to date a nice guy. Perhaps even that Weasley boy you mentioned." I stopped moving about. "I heard that he wanted to see you at the Quidditch World Cup. Actually I think there were two who were interested in seeing you."

"Which one? There are two of those boys and both found me appealing. But as I have said before I do not have time for such things. I don't even have time for security work. What was the king thinking?! I am a fashion designer?! Not a Charles's Angel!" Jena takes my shoulders and steers me away from the cumbersome papers that lined my desk.

"Come on. Let's head into the Great Hall. Lindsay hasn't seen us yet since she arrived here and don't forget your old friend from the Academy."

"How could I forget her or the girls?" I say playfully. Together we exit the room and head to the Great Hall; already there was the ruckus of three schools getting to know each other. We enter and find already my old friends are glad to see me. One, the princess I greet quickly as I have another dear old friend to see. I walk with perfect posture and graceful gait to the table for the Headmasters and Mistresses and other teachers. One I am very happy to see. She stands to her full height and holds out her arms.

"Celesta! C'est Magnifique!" We hug and kiss each other's cheeks. "Look at you still ze designer a la mode!"

"And you ze cream de la crop."

"How are you mon bon Amie?"

"I would be tres bien, if ze king would just let me stick to fashion. I have to be security now too."

"Dommage."

"Don't I know it. But I am glad to zee the uniforms I designed are still as lovely as I remember them."

"Pardon me, Ms. Celesta, but you designed the Beauxbatons uniforms?" Madame McGonagall asked.

"Mai oui. I was but a student under my great mentor when I designed them though. Still I consider them one of my true successes before leaving my apprentice hood."

"But the uniform has not changed in over sixty-five years. I know because I was thinking that our uniforms could do with a little change and wanted the designer, but she would have to be in at least her late seventies."

"Well that is flattering, but I am eighty-one years old."

"How can that be?"

"Madame you do not know?" Madame Olympe said turning to the professor. Madame McGonagall replied that, no she did not know what she was referring to. "Why Mademoiselle Celesta is a half-vampire. Born from a human merchant from Orleans and a vampire military expert of Russian descent."

"I do not believe I have ever heard of a half vampire. I thought that due to the living dead state that they are incapable of having children? I mean past the biting thing."

"It is so for some. For others it is not so hard. But still quite rare, I understand your confusion. It has been lovely but I must return to looking after my princess."

"Of course. But do come and visit while we are here. I would talk to you about a gown."

"Any time for you Olympe. Au revoir." I wave goodbye to them and head back to where Lindsay was sitting but I get stopped by two very persistent boys.

"Hello." They both say to me.

"Hello to ze to of you." Each takes up a side.

"Good to see that you are talking to us again. By the way Fred wants to ask you out." Fred was about to strike his brother but the smarter twin went dashing off before a blow could be received. Leaving Fred looking like a blushing baboon with a half posed swing.

"Please forget what my brother said and if you will excuse me I have a problem to sort out." I nod and he went off and if George was smart he had already left the hall. I take a seat near my friend and my cousin. Already she was having vision issues. By that I mean her visions were going off without a sudden stop. I do feel bad for Jena she will have a massive headache in the morning after this.

Irida/Lindsay POV

Since starting school things have been different, not that unexpected seeing as I have been revealed to the world as a princess. But it was just odd how some people who have known me for almost three years were starting to act like they were meeting me for the first time. Even Seamus, he even called me Mam. I haven't even heard him call any of the professors' mam. Neville I was sorry to see acting like that too. Well he didn't call me mam. But he was being far more formal around me than he should be. I mean we are dating. But the weirdest reaction came from pug face, Pansy. She was being nice to me. Saying she would be glad to have me hang out with her and her friends one day. Boy I had a feeling there would be brown noses popping up when I came back. I just never thought it would be from Pansy. I always thought that even if her and her group knew who I was she would still hold me in the same regard as before. But I guess I was wrong.

Anyway the Triwizard Tournament was in full buzz at Hogwarts as the schools had been introduced in some rather entertaining ways I might add. I know the boys were star struck by the girls of Beauxbatons. The opening ceremony was soon to begin. Everyone couldn't wait and were ready to see when they could enter. I could hear the twins already boast about how they would win the tournament. I believe Fred was doing it more to impress Celesta. Yes, it was obvious that he was twitter patted with her. Celesta was well hard to figure out with relationships. She did date often at least she did some time ago. But since her dating pool has dried to a desert it seemed to become.

But worrying about her will have to come later right now I had to see if there was anything that I can do to get Jena to derail from the vision express. She was shooting off visions that were coming to her stronger and quicker if she didn't break her connection to the inner eye now she could go into deep slumber for at least a month.

"Jena. What's forty two times eighty nine dived by a hundred and fourteen times the sum of a weasel's average weight?" That does the tick. Math always distracts her from vision searches.

"3770.789473684211 is the answer." Her eyes aren't the size of saucers anymore so she is out of her vision palooza.

"I zee coming over here to stop Jena for going overboard with visions is now pointless thanks to you." Celesta said standing behind us. I invite her to sit with us, but she declines saying something about her being behind in work and that she was having hunger pains for a different substance and left the Great Hall. It was after she left that they brought in the Triwizard Tournament Cup out for all to see Dumbledore began the ceremony.

"Your attention, please." He called out to the hall and silence out of respect followed. "I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." Glad I am not evening thinking of attempting to sign up for this tournament. I already will have my hands full teaching the class and adding possible death to the busy schedule is not a wise move. However the twin's think it is wicked. "For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this...we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Mr. Bartemius Crouch." I saw a man try to weave through to get to where Dumbledore was standing and I recognized him as the man who kept reassuring us that everything was being taken care of and they would see to our safety at the Quidditch World Series. After the whole Death Eater's incident that is. But right when he was about to come forth a huge bolt of lightning started to go berserk from the enchanted celling. Two wizards who were part of the protection squad dog piled on me should the bolt come at me. I pushed them away in order to see what would happen next and saw a flash reach to the ceiling and calm the storm. I shove away the goons and look like everyone else to the mysterious man.

"Bloody hell. It's Mad-eyed Moody." Ron said as if dazed.

"Alastor Moody? The Auror?" Hermione asked to clarify.

"Auror?" someone asked couldn't see who, Goons still too close for comfort.

"Dark wizard catcher." Ron explains for once and not Hermione. "Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him." Ron went on to further detail the man known as Mad eye. "He's supposed to be mad as a hatter, though, these days." In silence the room watches as he hobbles about with an obvious limp. Dumbledore greets him warmly as his friend before they part. We couldn't help but notice that he was taking a swig of something. To which I believe that Harry is right about. It does not seem to be pumpkin juice. Finally Crouch says what he came to say.

"After due consideration the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament." Already the roars of upset youths filled the room. The twins were very vocal about saying how much rubbish it was. "The decision is final."

"Silence!" Bellowed Dumbledore and that calmed everyone down a bit. Though some in the room looked ready to start seething again. Dumbledore removed the golden hue to show a simple goblet in the center. That soon bellowed forth a flame of bright blue fire. "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only to write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly." He warned. "If chosen there is no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

The rest of the night was mostly filled with talk of the tournament and the whole rule about the age to enter was hogwash. Courtesy of the twins for a good part of that. After the meal was finished the schools each went their own ways to the dorms. Which thankfully I have both Hermione and Ginny as roommates again. But before I could get some sleep was derailed to meet up with Professor McGonagall. I had to wait at least thirty minutes till the hall was empty of all other students and teachers till the professor came to me.

"What do we have to talk about Professor McGonagall?" I ask her as she looms over me. Expecting some sort of message from my parents. But no she said to follow her and not make a sound. We walk along the corridors and down stairs into a room filled with goblets and chalices and awards I think of some kind. Not just the trinkets lied in this room there were other things in there. Or should I say other people in there. There was of course the Professor Dumbledore as he made the most sense to be there. And there was also the headmaster Karkaroff and the headmistress Maxime. What did they want with me? Did I already cause some kind of wave? Like serving food that both Greece and Turkey claimed to have invented and won't budge about who is wrong? Okay I'm sure I haven't gotten to that point yet.

"Welcome Princess Irida. I will keep this short as it is time for students to head for bed." Professor Dumbledore starts off. To which I thank him for saying this would be quick.

"Mousier Dumbledore are you sure it is wise to involve her in this? She is herself still a child and her age goes against the requirements of the Ministry." Were they going to suggest I enter the tournament? Because there is no way in all of Tarrant's hat designs that I am going to enter that tournament.

"It is not like we are putting into the completion." Headmaster Karkaoff clarified. Though not to the best degree since I still had no idea what it was that they were talking about.

"Let me clarify for you what the three of us are getting at, your highness." I was starting to get sick of the formal address. "The three of us ask that you as a representative of your country play the part of a referee of sorts in the Triwizard tournament." I answer as to best that I could manage.

"I'm lost already. What is it that you want me to do, exactly?" Dumbledore's half-moon glasses began to do a twinkling effect as he was about to answer.

"It is quite simple Lindsay we wish for you to act as referee of the tournament."


	12. I'm Gonna Run to You

_Ginny POV_

The turn of events that happen in life are not what you always expect. I didn't expect to find out that my best friend was a princess, that her father and mother ruled a kingdom more ancient than the Egyptians. That in that kingdom was a labyrinth created to test those who had wished away their family members to see if they deserved them back. I didn't know any of this until the summer. And that summer was one I will never forget. Not because it had anything to do with the Quidditch match and return of the Death Eaters. No, this happened long before that event came to be. It happened like this…

It was barely four weeks into summer holiday and already my brothers were becoming restless. Not Ron. He was content with relaxing and eating and when Mum was about, doing his chores. And defiantly not Percy: since he had gotten that job in the ministry working under Crouch. It was Fred and George who were being the gits around me. Testing ideas they had for pranks, not shutting up about this and that, making me feel even more embarrassed about my crush on Harry. They were just getting to be plan unbearable. To get away from them I would head to the lightly wooded area of the back of our house. There I would write letters to my friends, practice spells for the next class and of course read. Since Dad's latest obsession was reading the book series Heart of the Labyrinth, it meant that I had access to the book. To be honest I found it a great read. (So does my Mum, already putting word in for an advance copy of the next one in the series!) It was from this book that I learned about the Goblin King taking wished away people never to be seen again. Like many people I thought of all those who I could wish away, Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Just to name a few. I was never serious about it just something to make me feel better.

At first that was what it was like, but it didn't stay that way. George and Fred played a particularly mean trick on me when we were out shopping. Everyone saw me and many of them laughed including George and Fred. I ran from there and they followed still giggling. I grew hotter under the collar by the minute. Till finally I snapped and said something I know not to say anytime soon. I stood tall against them and shouted.

"I wish the goblin king would come and take you two away!" It may not have worked had I not believed and meant the words I said. The skies they grew darker to music of the howling wind. The trees bent to the force losing leaves and twigs that flew sharply past us.

"Ginny we have to get inside!" George said trying to make his way towards me. We were only a ten feet apart and yet he was having to move with a running gait. Fred was having the same trouble trying to move towards the house. A cyclone was forming in the distance and heading right for my brothers. I grabbed onto George and tried to pull him away but the cyclone came in and it was too late to get away. Up went my brothers with me along the way as I stubbornly clung onto George. Up, up, up we went and swirled about. The wind was like a whip as it stung my face with cold lashes. The force too great to allow me to hang on anymore sent me barreling away from my brothers. The sky soon disappeared as the ground became larger. My arms wrapped around my head and face at what I knew would be a futile attempt to brace the death ensued crash I was about to have. Only to open my eyes and see the sky before them. In the falling I had twisted about and landed on my back. I look about turning my head and not yet getting up. So far nothing in my neck hurt which I hope included my spine. Sitting up confirmed it as I could move with no problem. So I launched to my feet and did a few light stretches before truly taking a good look around. I tell you I thought I had just gone bonkers. I expected to see the house, barn, woods or the garden. No, instead I found a stone wall and beyond that stone wall was a compelling eye popping maze of rows and rows of stone walls. I feared that I could run into a Minotaur.

"Welcome to the Labyrinth, young one." A voice said as if coming from all directions. "You have two options as to your next step in this journey you have laid out for yourself. The first is to prosper in your new found fortune. Stay a child in a house without your twin brothers. Enjoy the comforts of new found stability and peace. Read your books in silence without the popping of whistle bombs and fireworks to frighten you out of your head."

"I don't think that is even a possible option. To leave here without my brothers, surly my family will notice their disappearance." I said swiveling to locate the source of the voice. I hear a deep laugh but it wasn't one of evil intention at least I think it didn't. It sounded more like a laugh of someone that I knew.

"Come now Ginny. You have read the story. You should know that it takes very little for the Goblin King to erase the memories of certain existences."

"The Goblin King?"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny." I could just see him shaking his head. "Haven't you guessed by now who I am? Or where you are? You read the story. You said the words with feeling behind them I might add. You even have seen the Labyrinth itself and heard my identification. What more proof do you need? Perhaps since you seem displeased with taking the first decision then you will take the second. You shall run the Labyrinth the end is at the castle in the distance." I turn to see that there is a castle in the distance. "You have thirteen hours to do so. At the end if you make it that far you shall have your brothers. If you don't make it…prepare for the life of a goblin."

I shout to him to come back and explain more but it does no good. Whoever the Goblin king was he was gone. I take the hint to move on and look for the entrance to the Labyrinth. Unlike the heroine in the book I found it relatively easy. It was a wide gap in the wall.

Everywhere you looked inside of that place was sparkles of glitter within the rocks and strange plants that I don't think you even see in Herbology class. Strange eye like plants that I swear were ones that actually could see you. Other more coral colored plants with spiny edges looked less creepy but still off putting. I go on for what must have felt like hours and hours of this till I hear voices. And not one of them sounded like the Goblin Kings'. One of them was higher more feminine and the other was higher but sort of cartoonish. They sound like they aren't far off. I follow them and find a corner to run around. I find the source. A strange sort of tea party. A hairy blue worm in a hand knit scarf sat with a cup just his size. Quite adorable really. The other voice belonged to a girl. I couldn't see her face for her back was turned towards me and she was wearing a large hat you would see at the Muggle Queen's garden party. Together the two seemed to be having a jolly good time with their conversation as they sipped tea and ate tiny cakes every now and then. I took this as a good sign to see if they could be of some help to me finding a way out of this place.

"Excuse me? I was wondering if you might be able to help me find my way through here?" The worm was first to respond.

"Hello there. Come and have tea with me, the missus and my friend here."

"No thank you. That does sound rather lovely, but I have to be on my way I'm a bit pressed for time see…" The girl turned around a smile on her face and then it dropped in surprise. So did my sentence. "…Lindsay?" Desperate she started to move her hand slowly across my vision.

"This is not the person you are seeking." I smack her hand down. A little irked she thought a muggle movie gimmick would work.

"You have to be a Jedi in order for that to work." She mumbled it was worth a try. "What are you doing here anyway? You can't have been challenged as a runner."

"How could you know that?"

"You wouldn't be having tea then." She nodded. "Tell me how did you get here? And no Jedi tricks this time."

"I live here." She said. I gesture to all around me since I felt she wasn't being honest with me.

"You live here. In a rock maze with a talking worm as your neighbor?"

"Well not here as in this maze, but in this area, yes. And yes technically Mr. Worm here is my neighbor since he lives in the Labyrinth with his wife which is next door to my family's castle." She went wall eyed and slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Well of course we're neighbors. Don't know why you're acting so uptight about it. After all were else is the Goblin Princess going to live in this section of the kingdom, but the castle over there? I tell you been a rather nice place since your mother ran the race." Lindsay turned sharply to the worm waving her arms about and gesturing towards her closed mouth. "Oh was I supposed to not say anything about you being our princess? Oh bother look at the mess I've made." The little worm shook his tiny head. I call to Lindsay and she turns towards me this time less panicky and more willing to clarify. She started by taking her hat off.

"The books my mom wrote weren't just stories she made up from her imagination. They were real events that happened here with real beings that exist like my Dad. Jareth the Goblin King…actually he is now the ruler of the Fae, Which should mean a new title for him, but he feels the Goblin King is just what suits him. Of course when Lance has been through enough training he will be given the crown of the Goblin Kingdom. Then Dad will finally have to have the title of…"

"Look as fascinating as all of this is I do not have time for this. I only have thirteen hours in order to find my way through this maze and save my brothers. So come on." I march forward but I sense that she wasn't following me. I half turn to her and see that she was biting her lip and fidgeting with her hat's brim. "What is it?"

"I technically can't help you."

"What?!"

"As a member of the royal family I am not allowed to interfere with the runners of the Labyrinth other than prove myself as an obstacle for the runner of the Labyrinth to learn."

"The lesson of you can't always count on your friends in a crisis."

"Okay that was a low blow. I want to help you Ginny, but at the same time I know I can't. At least not directly."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you straight out what directions to take to get to the finish point but I can use other ways."

"Again you need to be clearer."

"I will. Just remember this. The cat follows the owl with two lost knights. Lost knights provide and you must take. One leads to this the other to that. Reverse the Helping hands always at bay. Eating leads astray the sound mind. Take in account friends always hides the most mysterious of places. Now go forth for the cat must meet the owl." Like a mirage in the desert both she and the worm were gone from sight. All the tea party things, the corner I had rounded. It was like nothing was there to begin with. But I knew better. She was here and she was right I had to go forth.

Again I was walking down long and straight paths till I find breaks in the rock walls and turn around them. I find another possible way to go but when I attempt to go through it. I was blocked off from doing so. At first my mind went to a spell but it wasn't a spell. It was a well painted section of wall to look like an opening. Does this place get ideas from muggle cartoons? I turn around to go back the way I came when I found that that entrance has been closed off.

"What the dickens?! I know there was an exit right here. It was right here and there was an opening, I know because I went right through it and it was right there and I know that I am not going crazy because this is not a sign of going crazy. Oh great now this place has me talking to myself." Walking away from the painting and no longer exit I find a few numerous possible ways to go, to be on the safe side should one be a dead end. A rock placed in the crevice of a potted plant on the end of one of the entrances I decided to take would remind me not to take it again or I was going around in a circle. Which didn't do squat. The entrance was a dead end and the rock was still there when I came back. The one across from the dead end entrance. It was a roundabout and when I came back the rock was in a different place than where I put it. Someone was messing with my marker.

"This isn't fair!"

"Why is it that everyone who runs this maze says the exact same thing? Did I ever say that this was going to fair? Life isn't always fair so why should this maze be any different?" The Goblin King was back which meant it was Jareth King talking.

"Mr. King I know who you are and I believe you know that I know."

"If you are looking for an easy way out of this keep in mind that the deal was struck before you found out this information about me."

"But you knew who I was the whole time."

"Still it is my secret to keep and not yours to take and make with it what you will. You still have nine hours to find the exit before it is too late." Didn't need a psychic to tell me he was gone. I look up to see how much closer I was getting to the castle and guess what? I wasn't any closer since I started. In frustration I kick a rock. Which was incredible stupid of me since it hurt like hell afterward. I hop on one foot in pain till a shadow above passes over me from above. I look and see a bird soaring in the sky heading upon closer inspection I see it is an owl. Lindsay mentioned an owl. I followed it till I lost sight of it. But it wasn't due to the owl disappearing it was the sight before me. Two strange looking humanoid creatures, one in blue and one in red, were arguing with each other over this and that.

"I tell you that you are a liar!" the red one said to the blue one.

"You jest too much as you are the liar in question! I am the one who speaks the truth."

"What lies you keep telling yourself. You speak the truth! Huff, indeed!" The two kept on like this for a minute or two before I stopped them to ask for directions. Instead of getting that I got basically the same conversation they were already having. I had to figure out which one was a liar and which one was truthful. If I picked right I would get shown the way to the end of this maze. If wrong, well I guess I would just be going back in a circle. I chose the one in blue and down I went into a hole screaming not because of the falling, but from the creepy hands that lined the walls of the hole that were holding on to me. They meshed and formed faces that could speak with ventriloquist lips. They said they were helping hands and asked if I wanted to go up or down. Like any sane person in this situation I wanted to say up but something was preventing me from saying up and the word down was said instead. Begrudgingly the hands formed a step like ladder for me to follow up to the edge of the hole. Gratefully I leap from the hole and dash away from it out of everything that has happened that is the one thing that has bothered me the most. Can you blame me? Those things were out there creepy!

From there I find myself growing closer to the castle as I go forth into a grove of trees glistening dew drops and crystal like flowers hung across the willowy trees. Not only that but some of the most delicious looking fruit hung from the branches of those same trees. Rich red apples. Blushing nude peaches. Blood red cherries and tropical oranges ripe for the picking. After hours of walking around this fun fest hunger had chief time to set in. I reach out my hand to take an apple but just as my hand laid upon the precious fruit a sharp peck pricked my skin.

"Ow!" I pull it back and rub the now sore skin.

"Caw! Craw!" The perpetrator said. It was a sleek black raven. The eyes looked directly at me as if daring me to come and try to take its precious apple again.

"Alright then I won't take your apple. I will have a peach instead." I barely moved toward the blasted fruit and the raven came barreling towards me. I ducked to escape the wrath of its claws. It now lied perched upon the peach tree, menacing looking at me before giving a mighty caw before flight again. I ran screaming out of the forest to a swamp like land where the raven shrank back and once I could stop and breath I understood why. A smell so awful, so putrid, so utterly disgusting that I wondered how I didn't throw up on the sight.

"Good lord that is smell is foul!"

"What smell my dear lady?" A new voice said. I turned around and no one was there. "Over here." I turn to the other side still no one was there. "Down here. If you please." And sure enough there was someone down there. Or should I say something. It was a talking fox. He had an eye patch and hat with a long feather in it. A staff like sword in his hand. He was perhaps wearing the cutest little medieval costume I had ever seen. "Now that you have seen me, allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Didymus, former guardian of the bridge over the Bog of Eternal Stench. One drop into that bog and you are cursed with the smell forever." He gave a little bow before going on. "May I ask who it is that I am addressing?"

"I am Ginny Weasley, friend of Lindsay and current runner of the Labyrinth."

"Did I hear you correctly say that you are a friend of our princess?"

"If her name is Lindsay King, then yes."

"By my honor as gentleman I shall help thee Lady Ginny." He bowed once more.

"Thank you, Sir Didymus. But may I ask what are you doing in this foul smelling place?"

"Foul smelling? I know not what you mean by that, but to answer your question. I was feeling rather nostalgic about my old home near the former bridge over the Bog of Eternal Stench and wished to see it again."

"Alright. Let's get going then."

"Follow me!" Sir Didymus led the way through the ghastly bog quite well and by the time we had left I breathed in deeply the scent of clean air. At this point I would have found diesel fuel a fresh scent after the bog's odor.

The two of us walk on till it is obvious that we are not far at all from the castle all that remanded was to find the exit out of this place.

"Have patience Fair Ginny we are almost there." I nod to him. "You know walking with you now brings back some rather fond memories I have of my lady Sarah or should I say my Queen Sarah."

"Lindsay's Mum ran the Labyrinth?"

"You can bet your last gold piece she did. One night she wished away her little brother to our land and desperate she ran to get him back. King Jareth was most lenient and kind to her as a runner for he loved her."

"That sounds like the Heart of the Labyrinth series."

"Oh you've read it now?"

"Only the first two books."

"It is all a biography of the Goblin King's and her love. But enough of that now for we are here."

"Here where?"

"Here at the end of journey together." He indicates the opening where a nice topiary garden was and beyond that a door hidden amongst some vines that I was sure would lead to the inside of the castle. "I would like you to know that it has been a pleasant one if however short." Again he bowed and I bow to him in thanks before we parted.

I enter the topiary gardens with no trouble and open the door. Again nothing happened yet. I still don't know if something else may pop up. I follow the dark passage way with only the dim lighting of flickering candles that lined the wall as my guide through it. I was careful in my steps in case I should step on a hidden switch and fall through a hole or set off a series of bad ending traps. Thankfully the king could not read my mind. At least I hope he can't. I finally make it to a door that I find is not attached to the wall, a dead end wall. This can't have been the ending point. The fox Sir Didymus said it was the way to the end of this farce. Unless it had all been a lie, but he seemed so genuine about wanting to help me…Wait what if this like everything else here is not what it appears to be? What if the door is a clue? Think what did I learn about the Labyrinth? It was not what I expected first off. The bog of Eternal stench lives up to its name and I would not want to have a dip in that as a punishment. I also learned that things change in here in a way you don't always expect. That's it!

I push the door on to the floor and open it and there was a staircase leading down somewhere. I close it and pick the door up and put it on the right side of the wall and open it to a kitchen where one very freaked out dish washer ran in fright when I popped my head out to get a better look. I won't take that personally. Again I move the door to the left and open it this time to a place filled with light. It was a bother at first being in a dingy tunnel affects your eyesight into sensitivity. Covering my eyes lightly I enter the light source and find a beautiful setting before me. Cream colored tiles with rich green grass growing around the edges. White and blue flowers amongst ivy crowns resided in stone vases decorated along the stone rail that outlined the setting. In the center was the rocker slash Goblin King known as Jareth. He sat relaxed swirling a goblet between his fingers lazily as he sipped. Across from him sat Lindsay in the same tea garden party outfit from before. But laying its head across her lap was some kind of white really big cat that was purring as it was being brushed by Lindsay. The large cat was the one to take note of my presence first. A quick lift of the head and a look in my direction and then the warm gaze of my friend followed by the side glance of her father.

"Ahh Ginny you made it. Come, sit, drink and be merry." He said taking another sip from his goblet. As I approach a chair springs out of the ground like a fast growing plant. Both gesture to it and even after all of things I have seen today I took the seat without having second thoughts or worries of the eye plant. I almost sat on them twice when I needed to rest a moment in the Labyrinth walls.

"Does this mean I have finished running the Labyrinth?" I truly hope they say yes.

"When you separated from Sir Didymus and entered into the door you had officially finished." Lindsay said reverting back to her brushing of her large cat. "Oh this is Bijou by the way. Say hello to Ginny Bijou." Bijou gave a low roar that startled me a little into thinking that she was going to launch at me but went back to her resting time.

"What is Bijou, if you don't mind my asking that is?"

"A three tailed cat demon. Normally they are bred in the country of their origin, Japan. But Bijou is one of the few to be born here. And before you ask, no, they are not normally considered dangerous towards humans unless well provoked."

"That's very good to know. Now King Jareth or your highness…"

"You can call me Jareth or if you have to Mr. King will be fine." He said laying his goblet down to turn his full attention to what it was I was about to ask him.

"What of my brothers? I had thought that they would be here at the finish line and yet I see no one here. Or is this another test of yours and am I still having to run the Labyrinth?" He chuckles and Lindsay does so too lighter than her father.

"Tra-la-la. Your brothers are at home and have no memory of all that has happened. But I understand why you would think I have another trick up my sleeve to abate your journey. But as I had before said you have completed your task and no more running you shall do in the Labyrinth."

"Really? It was much easier than the way it was in the books." I say remembering the trials the heroine faced and how it seemed far more numerous than the ones I had just encountered.

"To be fair I was not challenging you to the degree that I had done so to my wife when she ran the Labyrinth. But she was running not just for her brothers sake, but her sake as well, the future she held and it was a lesson of growing up for her. While with you it was more of a lesson in watching what you say." I blush at the reminder of it being me that got me into this mess. "But I suppose it is a lesson not everyone has to learn by running around in a big maze for hours. Though you had quite a bit of help from someone who knows the route well."

"To be fair Dad the Labyrinth changes itself when it feels like it. I only had one guess as to how it was laid out at this time."

"Still you followed her in your form of raven and physically assisted her from eating anything in the grove. Something you know is seen as interfering."

"Not any more than you in your owl form and besides Dad you have to admit that you didn't exactly set up as much of a challenge for her as other runners in the past."

"Truce between us then. And now on to this issue." The two ended their conversation. He once more turned the conversation towards me to partake in. "Now we have come to the end of this little adventure of ours and with it there are some strings you must tie up otherwise we all have loose ends. One is that you remember that you must not wish away your brothers again no matter how much of bother they are. Two is that you keep the lesson watching what you say. Three is that you keep all that you have seen and heard, including the true identities of myself and my family a secret."

"I promise. But what would happen if I were to tell someone else, even if it were not intended?" He shrugs before answering.

"I suppose I would have to turn you into a goblin." I know that my face turned pale as the idea of me turning into a goblin drew as a real possibility. Till a small sound catches my attention and it morphs into a giant belly laugh. "Come now Ginny. I have more faith in you about keeping this secret. Tra-la-la. You should not fear becoming a goblin. And even if you did become a goblin it wouldn't last long. Oh no. Lindsay would have me change you back before I could even attempt to transform you in the first place." My breath releases in relief before he goes on. "There is however one more thing I need you to do."

"What is it?"

"I need you to…Wake Up!" Huh? "Wake Up!" My vision swirls around to the chanting of those two words over and over again till stability settles. I find that it is George and Fred that are saying those words.

"Come on Ginny. It's time to wake up." George said shaking me lightly.

"Yeah, come on now. Mum's been calling us for twenty minutes to get ready for dinner and you here you are sleeping under a tree." Fred added helping me up with aid from George. Together we enter the Burrow and I see Mum smiling as she starts putting the food in bowls to be set onto the table. We wash our hands and then sit at the table with the rest of the family.

"So Ginny have you been enjoying the Heart of the Labyrinth?" Dad asks me as he takes a bite of mash.

"I have been and you could say that I feel as if I have been in the Labyrinth."

"Is it really that good a book? I guess I should read it after you're done with it. Do you think it would explain some muggle artifacts for me?"

"It's possible Dad. Things happen all the time. Things you don't always expect."

_Now At Hogwarts More specifically the dorm room of Hermione, Lindsay and Ginny after Lindsay's meeting with the Professors._

Yeah to think I only had to keep the secret for basically a month before it had become well known. Thanks to all that had happened at the World Qudditch tournament making the papers.

"What is it that Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to you about?" Hermoine asked Lindsay as we started to prepare for bed. Hermoine was turning down her covers and I was brushing my hair. Lindsay who had just gotten in was switching into her jim-jams.

"They want me to be a referee for the tournament."

"A referee? How so?"

"Basically I will be the following closely to what happens during these tournaments and recording everything that goes on. Sort of like a in depth reporter for the judges. It will be sort of like competing except I will be far more protected from the trials twists and turns than the others, can't win anything and if I get caught cheating or helping anyone not only could it be used as a disgrace to the royal family but also I will be expelled from Hogwarts immediately."

"So like what happened in the Labyrinth when I was running it…"

"That would count as cheating and yes expulsion for me." She flops into bed her head face down in a pillow but still audible for the rest of us to hear. "Just because everyone knows I am a princess now everyone thinks I can do everything. Go to class, do well in class, teach a class, be a referee and still find time to be sociable. I'm already getting flashbacks to my first year here with Snape's detentions."

"You looked like one of the walking dead after that experience." I say feeling tired for Lindsay.

"Yes, only this time I will look worse in comparison to the real walking dead." She says halfway asleep.

"I almost forgot that Celesta was a vampire."

"Half vampire." Lindsay corrects. "Now everyone I wish to savory my sleep for as long as it may last."

"Good night then." I giggle. Hermoine does the same and soon all of us are adrift in the endless time of sleep.

Then morning came and it was hectic because we woke up later than usual and had to scramble to get everything we normally did in about forty minutes done in ten minutes. It wasn't a pretty sight. The whole room looked like one of Fred and George's firecrackers had gone off. Clothes strung about amongst thrown around scrolls and quills. Bickering started almost as soon as the realization that we may be late came to pass. It didn't last long as all of us had to run out the door and go our separate ways.

_Lindsay POV_

Oh Chilly Down! It just had to be today that I was late for classes! The first day that I would be teaching the first class! Granted it wasn't until later in the day, but it didn't help much if I was going to be getting detention for being late to another class I mean come on it screams bad teacher!

But to mine and especially Hermione's relief the two of us did make it to class on time with exactly three minutes to spare. I felt that the time would be well spent with my boyfriend. He was so sweet! He saved me a seat right next to him. But the joyous feeling ended when I was side blocked by someone I had not expected.

"Lindsay. Why don't you sit over here with us? You know where all the cool kids are." A nasally voice said that belonged to a pug faced girl named Pansy Parkinson. Pansy the girl who spent most of my first two years here either ignoring me or just going along with whatever Draco said about my friends prompting me to return fire. But I am trying to be like Gandhi, do the peaceful thing.

"How about some other time Pansy? I want to sit next to my boyfriend right now." I was careful in the speed of which I moved to get away. Too slow and she would shove me back the way she had originally laid and too quick I could run into a desk. She didn't seem fazed and if she was she hid it better than I could tell. I finally made it over to Neville's side when the professor showed up and had us begin our lesson. Then it hit me. I would be doing this real soon. Oh Chilly down and peach fuzz!


	13. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Warning: Characters of the mad variety will be featured in this chapter. Hope you like croquet and tea parties.**

_Lindsay POV_

When you realize that you are about to do something that you did not ever expect to do at a stage in your life you either feel too things, one you feel rather excited about a new adventure. The second feeling is fast heart beating and perspiration that you pray no one can smell or notice. How do I know this currently going through them right now?

"Maybe I should be wearing a suit or something other than my school robes?"

"You have only five minutes till you have to go in front of a class. I don't think you have time to do that." Hermione pointed out. She and the others were the only other ones who were with me as I was about to enter the room that I was to be teaching in. They decided to take the class as more of a support group thing. Well Hermione might have been taking the class to actually learn, I still wonder how it is that she wasn't in Ravenclaw. A mind as sharp as hers could cut diamond. "Anyway Lindsay I don't think you have anything really big to worry about. I looked at the sign-up sheet for your class a couple days ago. It looked like only a few students were interested in it. It's not like you are going to speak in front of a world convention."

"Don't remind me. I will have to do that eventually." I grumble and Ron gave a sympathetic winch at the prospect. We arrive at the door to my classroom. Feels really weird to say that when you are fourteen and still in school. Harry broke into the conversation to ease the tension.

"Then just think of this as a tiny baby step to help you feel comfortable with public speaking. Just you teaching but a few…" We open the door and step in. Nothing helps like a dose of reality. "…students? Hermione when you said a few students signed up for the class are you sure you hadn't meant a few hundred students?" Harry asked Hermione who was also quite shocked at the sheer number of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students.

"You guys better take your seats. If there are any left that is." We parted ways and the three find seats luckily near the front of the class with Neville. He gave a wave and a smile easing my nerves for a little bit as I ascended the short steps to the mini teaching stage I was to give my first lecture on. The room filled with chattering students grows quiet when they see I have taken up residence behind the podium. I take a minute to clear my throat before beginning.

"Welcome to the class on the Fae and kingdom of Underground. Now before I begin the lesson does anyone have anything that they would like to know about first?" The first person to out their hand up was Hermione.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" That feels awkward and yet cool to say. She straightens up before she asks her question.

"It has come to the attention of many that your mother's well written book series was in fact based on the true experiences between your mother and father. Can you explain why is it that the Goblin King isn't an actual goblin, when was the Labyrinth built and what was is its purpose?"

"During the early era of the rule of my Grandparents Oberon and Titania…."

"You mean to say that your grandparents are from Shakespeare's play?" Seamus said standing up.

"In the future I would prefer that you raise your hand and wait for me to call on you instead of just hopping out of your seat and shouting Mr. Finnigan. Still I will answer your question. Yes, the Oberon and Titania well known inspiration for same named characters of Shakespeare's play A Midsummer Night's Dream are my Grandparents. I will explain more about them later but for now I am still in the middle of answering Ms. Granger's question. As I was saying during the early era of the rule of my grandparents Oberon and Titania the Goblin City was ruled by an actual Goblin King but was soon to be found as an unfit ruler. The goblins were suffering greatly and one day the prince of Underground, my father, came upon the city and challenged the current King to a challenge of riddles. Upon their words if one should lose the contest then the winner shall claim their title. The Goblin King lost and as he was bound by word did give the title of Goblin King to Jareth. Causing the Goblin City to join the Main State and creating the new title role to gain before becoming a ruler of Underground. The Labyrinth was built in honor of the joining of the two. Original intention of this maze was to become a place for enjoyment. But with time that changed as the Labyrinth began to form its own source of life. Changing the layout with new twists and turns all its own. Challenging everyone who stepped into it a way different way than someone from before as if it knew what its true purpose was to be all along. The purpose of challenging those who had lessons to learn for their lives to get better. As a whole the Fae have always held the well-being of children as a top priority. Even going into the extremes of taking a child away from the parents that were abusing or neglectful of the child in question this gave rise to the stories of fairy kidnappings and replacing the child with a changeling. Causing fear to rise amongst those against the Fae, to deal with those circumstances the Fae came up with a solution of sorts. That the child has to be wished away in order to be taken. At first that worked till children started to wish away other children for petty reasons or it was said on accident by the party truly not meaning it. The ruling was taken into account and altered into its current state. The child in question could only be wished away by someone who truly means it. Should it be to save the child then the wisher does not have to run the Labyrinth, but should it have been for reason not so noble then the wisher must run the Labyrinth to gain back the wished away child." I look and see that many students were busy writing this down and others were looking at each other daring the other to give the wishing away a try. "I wouldn't recommend that you attempt to wish away your classmates you never know where it is that you may end up as you run the Labyrinth. You may end up in the Bog of Eternal Stench first time around."

"Bog of Eternal Stench?" A Drumstrang student asked.

"Oh yes. A bog that really lives up to its name. Imagine the foulest stench that you can remember ever smelling but far stronger than ever. If that doesn't turn your stomach imagine never being able to get rid of that smell." There was quite a number of students that had rather colorful faces at the thought. Quite a few Beauxbaton girls were ranging from pale to green at the very idea of such a thing happening to them. Couldn't blame them the scent is enough to make anyone sick, personal experience with walking by the bog made me ill. "And it shouldn't be taken lightly. But if you feel up to smelling horrible for the rest of your life, with no way of ever reversing it then go ahead wish yourselves away." That stopped the looks for the time being. I decided to go on and talk about the general makeup of Underground. To the east there were desert areas made mostly of nomadic beings and the Palace known as Jannah Alcázar. Translated it means Garden Palace. It lives up to its name because of all the palaces this one holds some of the most amazing gardens one would not normally expect in such a climate. The north is made up of tropical rainforests and jungles where many animagus like people live and the Palace of Claws resides. Named in honor of the famous Benik (pronounced Ben-ick) Claw. Who was the first animagus of his kind to rise from the slums of his home city and became one the greatest heroes of Underground history by helping to overthrow Lord Whitnam (pronounced Wheat-n-alm) from power before he could try to end the reign of my Grandfather and mother. Then came the west which was more of the winter playground of Underground and home to the Crystalline Castle. Famous for its stained glass windows, chandeliers and figurines all held throughout the entire castle. Lastly in the north is the region of plains and bamboo with the last palace called Shining Moon Peak. The palace carved from the mountain. The palace is literally the mountain and it has taken years for the carvings to be made and are so intricate that it is considered a felony to even try to destroy any section of it. I take a breath and recap on a few things for students who hadn't heard the names of certain palaces and what makes them unique from the others. I then jumped into monarchy.

"The rule of the Kingdom of Underground is made of certain levels that one has to obtain before becoming the Rulers of Underground. One of those levels we will discuss at a later time as it involves a land that many have heard of, but few know the total truth about and that is the rule of the Kingdom of Underland commonly miscalled as Wonderland." Just then I noticed that we were more than half way through the lesson. "And wouldn't you know it; it's about time to end class. I will end on that note and we will pick it up after the Triwizard Champions have been picked. See all of you then." The students pick up their things and leave the room and once it is just me and the others I fall to the floor in exhaustion. "Tell me was I really as bad as I think I was?"

"Not really. Though I did have to stop myself from laughing when you called Seamus Mr. Finnigan." Ron said allowing himself a laugh now. Neville put his arm around my shoulder before speaking.

"I thought you were brilliant." I hug him and his cheeks start to glow pink from the contact. He was just too cute I had to kiss his cheek. This gave him more of a reason to blush and the cue to the others to exit the room. Once Hermione shoved the boys out leaving Neville and me alone. I asked him the question that had been burning on my tongue for a while now.

"Neville why have you been acting more than proper around me?" Neville's eyes widen for a second as he starts to fidget with his hands. He then starts to stutter as he asks me what I mean by that. I sigh a little before I answer him. "Neville. I love the fact that you respect me and don't try anything on me like some hormone crazed guys our age, but I wonder do you actually like me like a boyfriend likes his girlfriend?"

"What?! Of course I do. I've liked you since the day you first came to Hogwarts."

"Then why have you been acting more than necessary proper? Like how everyone else has been acting differently since the revealing."

"Well…you see…it's like this when I found out I was dating a princess the first thing to go through my head was excitement because it meant that I was dating someone who was way up there past any girl I could ever hope to get and she was the very girl I had a crush on since the beginning." My blush spreads well across my face at the kind compliment but also from feeling that I wasn't that far above him really. "And then I realized that I am dating…a princess. That meant having to make sure your honor is never to be questioned, showing the proper amount of affection in public and if I ever did anything to make you cry your father could have me beheaded." I couldn't help it but to laugh at his last comment. "That's not funny. Your father could really do it!"

"To a traitor or a threating party but he would not do it to his daughter's boyfriend." (Laugh) "Besides Neville what could you do that would be as terrible as to make me cry? You're the sweetest guy in the world with a heart of gold. You have no ability to bring disaster upon my honor. It's not like your Malfoy all ill will and mind games. And that is why I like you." I kiss the tip of his nose. "And if you are so worried about public displays of affection being misled, I can assure you that holding hands is perfectly acceptable." He catches my drift and takes hold of my hand as we exit the classroom.

The next day Neville was in a terrible mindset. Moody's class did that to him as he watched the three unforgivable curses being used in front of him. The first one wasn't as bad as the last two, but I think that it was the second one that got to him the most. I tried to get him to tell me why it was affecting him like that, but he wouldn't say anything and kept pushing that I stop trying to ask him about it. So I did and instead focused on making him come out of his funk. Eventually I got him back to being his sweet lovable self.

…

The competitors for the Triwizard Tournament had been announced. Fleur for Beauxbatons. Krum for Drumstrang. And for Hogwarts Cedric and Harry. Harry was completely flabbergasted like the rest of us when his name was called. Even though he did not wish to have his name put into the goblet he still had to compete. Because it was according to the rules. Harry and Ron started having issues with each other because of that incident and it didn't help that I was now in the middle of that because I was after all the referee for the tournament and had to remain neutral throughout the whole thing. Which was getting hard to do because students who wanted their schools to win couldn't understand the words: I can't tell you anything about that. They were trying to butter me up with answers to what the challenges could possibly be. I would tell them I didn't know what the challenges were, but they had a hard time believing me. Since they kept coming back for more information that I didn't have and if I did have it I wouldn't have given it to them anyway. I was so glad when it came time for me to teach because I had the power to keep them from asking the questions by using the teacher's perk of detention.

"Alright time to begin class on what we didn't get to yesterday. The levels of the monarchy of Underground and the discussion on Underland a.k.a Wonderland. Which would you like to hear about first?" Voices rang out in a jumble of answers without clarity. "Okay how about we give this a try. Raise your hand for Monarchy." I count quickly the number of students. "Okay you can put your hands down now and for those of you who want to discuss Wonderland raise your hands." They raised their hands and I could tell without having to count them that they had the majority. "Alright Wonderland it is. Wonderland first became known to the world through the successful books about a little girl named Alice and her adventures. Would it surprise you to know that there was a real little girl named Alice who traveled to Wonderland and she did do it twice? Because it did happen and the characters from Lewis Carroll's books, many of them are real. The Hatter, his name is Tarrant Hightopp in case you wanted to know. Then there is the Cheshire Cat that really smiles like that, Twiddledee and Twiddledum frequently argue amongst each other but when push comes to shove they work together quite well. The March Hare likes to cook in the White Queen's Palace and the Red and White Queens are my aunts. In fact as a surprise for the class I have a few visitors to introduce to you. Please welcome My good friends from the land of Underland Tarrant Hightopp, Cheshire Cat, my Aunt the White Queen Mirana and the girl who went down the rabbit hole and through the looking glass Alice Kingsleigh." My guest entered the room and I think the first thing that the people in the audience were thinking about was the strange garb they wore and the strange way they looked. Tarrant with his bright red hair and wild wardrobe with iconic hat certainly could turn heads. My aunt stuck to being the white queen as well as you could guess. White hair, skin, dress the only thing was that she wore black lipstick and nail polish. Then there was Alice who looked every inch like the popular figure of the stories. Blonde curly hair, an innocent expression upon her face and a bright blue dress of the Victorian period created the image of her fame. The only thing that was bothering me was that the Cheshire cat was missing and that was defiantly not a good sign. If he was left to roam the halls of the school without an aid he would be quite ready to aid in a little chaotic fun. Unless…of that cheeky little kitty. I look down to the ground and see the faintest impressions of his paws on the floor. I tap out a message to him in a code we made up. To anyone else it just sounded like I was tapping out of annoyance. "Well I guess the Cheshire Cat wishes to be a little bit on the absent side today unless someone here knows where he is?" My eyes land on to Professor Sprout who decided to sit in on today's lesson. I see her hat just shift enough for her to have to settle back to its original place. "Professor Sprout have you seen the Cheshire Cat?" I ask as innocently as I possibly could.

"No. I don't believe that I have seen him. Except for the smile I don't think that I could even identify him. So no I would not know where he is."

"Are you sure about that Professor?" I ask and she replies again that she was sure. "Then how come is it that you have him sitting on your hat?" She begins to touch her hat believing it to all be a joke of some sort. But once her hand touched the silky coat of that devilish cat she let out a mighty shriek. Alerting others to look up at the scene to come. He turns into his vapor form as he sits next to the startled teacher of Herbology.

"My dear lady, please do calm yourself this is a classroom after all." He said innocence all in the smile as he floated over to his proper seat at the front of the class. "Please do go on Irida, oh I'm sorry, Lindsay…please do go on. I would rather like to see where you are going with this."

"I had thought that it would be nice to have a little Q and A with our guests. Who would like to start it?" I pick a Beauxbatons student that I knew was Fleur's little sister.

"Do flowers really talk in Underland and do you really have tea with a dormouse?" Hatter answered that one.

"Of course we do. The dormouse has been my friend for many years. Mallymkun is her name though we sometimes call her Mally for short. The flowers they do to talk but is anyone really listening to them? Because I can never understand what it is they're saying." I point to another student to ask a question.

"Ms. Kingsleigh, why did you return to Underland?"

"Do you mean the second time or the third time?" she asked.

"Both I guess."

"Well the second time wasn't really of my choice. I was at a party that was to be a proposal for me but the white rabbit distracted me and once again got me to travel down a rabbit hole into the world of Underland or Wonderland as I had called it as a child. Though when I got there I thought it was a dream and didn't fully believe that I would be slaying a dragon like creature known as the Jabberwocky in order to bring peace after the reign of the Red Queen Iracebeth of Crims. After that day I returned to the world above to go out and see as much of it as possible. I enjoyed my travels immensely and the have fond memories of all the things I did and people I met but my mind always returned to that world I loved. So the third time I came back to stay."

"Much to the delight of those of us in Underland. Though I think someone here was far happier than the others." Aunt Mirana said hinting at the Hatter who was blushing in giggling ways as he and Alice took hold of each other's hands. We went on with more questions and answering mostly about differences between the books and what had actually happened. Once that had gone on far enough Aunt Mirana joined me to explain the monarchy of Underland and Underground.

It's like this. There are levels of leadership like any monarchy. The highest point is the role of King and Queen of Underground. Then the roles of Goblin King/Queen or Underland King/Queen were the second, the third was the princess and prince role the one Lance and I were at. Now granted Lance and I were the only heirs to fill these roles doesn't mean we would have had them if we had more siblings. The inheritance of the titles of the upper monarchy were not so much based on birthright so much as if one is able to fulfill them well. You have to be chosen by a select group for the roles of Princess and Prince. For the Goblin Ruler or Underland ruler role you would be chosen by the people. Granted with Aunt Iracebeth that was more of a fear campaign than people's choice, but it was later resolved by the people and Aunt Mirana is now ruling the land in peace. And if anyone is curious about why my Dad and Grandparents didn't step into the battle between Aunt Mirana and Aunt Iracebeth it was because Underland's problem was more of an issue between family members and not one that was allowed the involvement of outside forces as this was battle to be preferably fought by their own. Back to the monarchy. The Rule of all of underground is not chosen by a person, but specifically the land itself. There is a stone we have called the Stone of Fortunata. It is housed in the tree within the Magnum Domus Nabila. If a potential leader touches the stone and nothing happens it is a sign that they may become ruler, but not quite yet. If the stone were to cause the leaves on the tree orange it means that the person is not ready to rule. If the stone were to cause the leaves to turn crystal like it means the right to rule was granted. But if the stone were to ever cause the tree to wither it means an imposter to the throne. For only those of my family's bloodline have the right to the crown. Not that they have to be pureblood exactly, but they do have to be of our family's bloodline. Which due to Fae lifespan being as long as it is without the pressing need for children and for the fact that the Fae don't have to worry about dying so much has a family tree smaller than most royal families in Europe. And fun fact the only time there was a revolt against a ruler. Most of the times rulers just retire instead of waiting till they die. This could be literally forever. The revolt was when Grandpa Oberon overthrew his mother (Great Granny) Queen Mab. But it wasn't really a violate revolt but we did have to imprison her with in an isolated location to be on the safe side. Also explains a lot about Aunt Iracebeth. There is a council that serves more as a mediator and guard system against possible tyrannical rulers. One member of that council is Lady Kida who is one woman you do not want to get on her bad side. We go on and on about the monarchy history and before any of us knew it we were past time to end class. I dismiss everyone and send my guests back home but I still think that the Cheshire Cat is still hanging around. I start to gather my things to go when I see that a certain pair of red headed twins came into view.

"What do you want George and Fred?" I ask not really looking up at them for common sense reasons. The last time I was squirted with ink from a false flower. A classic, but rather inconvenient prank at the time since he also hit Hermione with the squirting flower. I retaliated with a potion that turned their hair pink. "And don't deny that you want something I have known you two for almost three years now."

"We weren't going to." George said first.

"But since you mentioned it the two of us were wondering if you had to pick which of us would have a shot with your friend Celesta?" Fred said taking a scroll from me that needed for a class. His way of getting me to stay and not leave before answering their question.

"The two of you are still trying to get her on a date with one of you? That is interesting since you two spent much time around her that would warrant these feelings. Why are you two interested in asking her out?"

"You want a list or poetry?" Fred asked tossing the scroll over his shoulder to be caught by the hand behind his back.

"Just tell me why." I say not willing to hear the twins attempt to be Shakespeare in modern tongue.

"Well for starters your friend is bombshell." Fred said passing the scroll to George as I tried to grab it from him. While George whistled in approval to what his twin said.

"Her uppity attitude normally off putting to others is cute on her." George said throwing it clear across the room back to Fred.

"Not to mention the accent, mate. It has me more excited in more ways than one." Fred paused and then went on. "So how about it which one of us has a better chance of asking your friend to the Yule Ball?" The Yule Ball? Oh man I forgot about that. But wait it's still sometime away I mean come on the first task hasn't happened yet so no need to panic.

"Don't think a date makes more sense to ask before asking her to the Yule Ball?"

"Here's how we figured it. If one of us can get her to go on a date with one of us then that means she would be willing to go with us to the Yule Ball dance. Do you get were we're coming from?"

"Oh I get it. I just don't know how to answer your question. You see the fact is more or less Celesta has been living her life for some time like a nun in the romantic relationships department. I don't know if she would date anyone at this point. You can both try all you want, but I am not exactly sure if she would even say yes to do so. But since that is the case then hey! You both got a shot at it." This answer seemed to satisfy them enough for me to grab my scroll back and get out of the room before they could try for it again.

Back at the dorm I was ready to flop down on the bed and sleep again when a certain irked vampire and her cousin showed up on the other side of the door. She was wearing a light blue collaboration of hers that showed fun for the work place.

"Can you do somezing with ze twins?" She said removing her blue tinted glasses. "They have been stalking me for a date all day today."

"I think it's not a bad idea for her to go out with one of them. Even at her age she should be living her life past just work and a few friends."

"I do other things!"

"Reading books on the history of fashion and fabrics counts as work." Celesta stared to pinch the bridge of her nose. Hermione asked if she needed a painkiller or some tea, but Celesta said no thank you. Jena went on to describe the various ways the twins surprised Celesta into asking for a date and how she felt Celesta should just say yes in order to get them to stop becoming a stalking hazard. To which I agreed mostly on the knowledge that they weren't likely to give up until she said yes to one of them. Hermione and Ginny added their remarks of agreement on that. Ginny even added that if she just went out with one of them then they would leave her alone afterwards. This caused Celesta to lean towards possibly accepting a date which is why I kept the tidbit about the Yule Ball to myself.

"Alright I will go out with one of them. I just do not who. They are both equal in my eyes." She said that as more of a reference to being bothered by them not as much as a compliment.

"Well to be honest George is the rather sweet one and more willing to make a joke about himself to make others smile. He is also not the ringleader of many of the pranks he and Fred do. Please don't tell him that." Ginny relayed to her.

"Then I have some thinking to do. Please excuse me." Celesta left with Jena following behind and leaving the rest of to get some sleep. But not Celesta I know because Jena told me she spent most of the night pacing about trying to think of someway either out of or how to approach one of them to agree to a date.

The next day was the day before the first tournament was about to begin. I was stoked about this because it meant the end of questions for a short while. Once the ball was over everyone would be asking about the second task. Oh well I will enjoy it while I can. I meet up with Jena and Ginny on the way out of class and while we were talking about this and that. Ginny sees something going on in the courtyard.

"What do you suppose is going on over there?" Jena and I turn our heads to what Ginny was referring to. In the courtyard was a bunch of giggling girls surrounding something or someone. "Do you think that Krum is doing push-ups again?"

"I don't know if that is the case. I hope it's not though it is impressive to see him do them one handed." Jena said with saucy smile. My turn to speak.

"Only one way to find out. Come on let's check it out." The three of us managed to push our way to the center to see what the girls were giggling at and it was not something I expected. In the center of the circle was my brother dazzling the lingering girls with some crystal tricks and right behind him was the dashing friend of mine Anthony. Who was delighting the girls with conversation. Anthony was as previously stated a dashing figure. His dark skin that held no flaw stretched over his well-muscled form no doubt from the years spent at sea to study the creatures of the deep. But his eyes were the most captivating. The bewitching golden eyes that he inherited from his mother as she too has golden eyes, though a bit light lighter than her son's.

"Irida!" he says taking notice of my presence after he politely excused himself from the girls he was conversing with he made his way over to me for a hug. It has been a long time since I saw my good friend.

"Anthony! What are you doing here? Besides getting the attention of every girl at this school."

"I wanted to see this school that you have been talking about so much in your letters. It is so far quite impressive."

"It is but what is the other reason? Come on I know there is another reason." I say lightly jabbing him with my elbow. He rolls his eyes playfully at me before looking over my shoulder towards Jena who was moving to our sides.

"I also wanted to see my Psyche." He put his arms around Jena as the two share a kiss.

"So the two of you are dating?" They looked awkwardly at me before answering yes. "Fine-A-lly! I was starting to doubt if the two of you were ever going to go out. So how long has it been?"

"About three months." He said moving his arm to clasp around her waist.

"After the Save the Fins swim-a-thon." Jena finished. She was a competitor and quite the avid swimmer.

"Which reminds me." Anthony said snapping his fingers. "I have something for you." He went back to where he had previously stood and picked up a bag off the ground and brought it over. He began to open it and I being the curious type tried to sneak a peek inside the bag, but was stopped by Anthony he even did the finger wave to lightly scold me for being impatient. "Now who is about to become your best friend?"

"If I say you are will I mean it?"

"Oh I think you will when I show you the save a shark plushy." He said pulling out a Great white shark plushy. I squeal and lunge for the toy hugging it close to my chest.

"And now it's official!" Ginny looked at the plush lovable creature in confusion.

"A shark? You're happy over a shark?"

"Don't be dissing sharks they are the top predator for a reason. Besides I think they are lovable. How can you say no to this face?" I say showing her the cuteness of the shark plushy.

"Quite easily if it was real." She said laughing while pushing the shark away.

"Sharks are Irida's favorite sea animal. Ever since the time I took her out on a boat to see what it was like working on a marine study when by chance a shark comes along. And not just any shark, but a great white that jumped out of the water into the air to catch a large fish."

"It was the coolest thing I have ever seen on a boat. Since then I was hooked on loving sharks and doing my part to help further our limited knowledge on these amazing creatures of the sea." My eyes are probably dazzling at this point.

"She didn't even become afraid of them after watching the movie Jaws." He realized he was going to have to be clearer. "It's about a shark that attacks the shores of a summer community."

"To be fair that situation was more of the town's leader's fault than that of the shark. He was just doing what he does for food. And they wouldn't listen to the scientist until it was too late. Still was a good thriller made me afraid to go swimming in the ocean for two weeks."

"But not afraid of sharks." Anthony said. I nodded no. because it shouldn't. Sharks are not mindless eating machines bent on eating every person that goes to the beach for lunch. If that was true no one could go swimming in the sea. Sharks are misunderstood creatures like dragons and Three-tailed demon cats. Well Lance finished his tricks and soon joined the conversation in his silent way before Anthony and Jena went off to look around the castle. Leaving Lance, Ginny and me alone. So we head to the Great Hall for some grub. Once inside Lance managed to gather a few more giggling girls to look at him with love struck eyes. Leaving Ginny and me to eat while contently ignoring them. Eventually Neville joined us and wondered where the shark came from. I told him it was from Anthony. He looked a little jealous, but then I told him that he was Jena's boyfriend. That got rid of the bad feeling immediately. But when he realized Lance was in the Great hall with us. He felt nervous and stayed as proper as possible. I told him he didn't have to, but Lance wasn't helping with his silent critical stare. Honestly Big Brothers can be such a hassle!

We left soon as Lance had to leave and see Dumbledoore about something before heading back home.

Back at the dorm I found out from Hermione that Harry found out what the first task was. That he would have to face a dragon. I was relieved a bit that he knew and a little more relieved to find out that he had told Cedric what the challenge was and that I was off the hook from being bothered by two competitors and their supporters. But what really made it really good to hear about was that Malfoy got turned into a weasel by Professor Moony. I was laughing like a hyena after hearing that and kicking myself for not seeing it. So far a great day, hope tomorrow stays that way too.


	14. Test of Dragon Fire

The next day was not a class teaching day for me so I could relax a little and I was about to relax a little bit more since I wouldn't have to be teaching for a while. As the first task of the tournament was on its way and I had to focus on just watching and enjoying the event. Okay so I had to work too by carefully watching the players in case they should cheat. Didn't mean I couldn't enjoy it at the same time. Oh almost forgot the best part was that Anthony was going to be staying as a representative of the Underground Council. I can tell Jena was happy about that for a little bit till she found out that she had to return home. At least they could send Owl messages to each other. Celesta meanwhile was still unsure about which twin to go out with. In other words she was dragging her heels about the whole thing. At least that is what I thought until I found out that due to her being a famous designer well known by the rich of the school she was getting swamped with requests for Yule Ball couture gowns, not to mention the pressure for the new collection she was collaborating on that according to the investor was due two weeks ago. So yeah she actually had a really good reason for not being able to go out with one of the twins. But she still made time to watch the first task, because hello it's a big deal. And because I mentioned that if the investor showed up there were four dragons handy.

_Hermione POV_

After checking on Harry I went back to my sit where Ron was sitting with this dower look on his face instead of the excited look he had when we were watching the Quidditch series this summer. Before the…ahem…Dementors showed up. If he is still acting like an immature child over the whole Harry was chosen as a champion and he didn't tell Ron about it, I swear I will use the confudus charm on him. Not that it would do much really, but it could make him forget about the whole argument with Harry. I sit down and watch the first champion, being Cedric Diggory. He got his egg, but was burned a little for his troubles. It wasn't till Fleur was supposed to come out to face the challenge that I noticed someone took a seat next to me. I turn to see who it is thinking that it would be Ginny or one of the other Gryffindor girls. Well I was half right. It was a Gryffindor girl but it wasn't who I expected.

"Lindsay what are you doing here trying to spend more time with your boyfriend?" Neville stood next to her blushing. She took his hand and he smiled. "I thought you had the prime seating with the teachers."

"I did and that's why I'm here."

"What?" I ask.

"Rita. Skeeter. That's what." She said looking angrily at a stone in the arena as if she was trying to melt it with her eyeballs.

"Did she blindside you too?" I ask her prompting her to look at me with curiosity.

"She got to you already too?"

"I went to check on Harry before the First task of the tournament started and gave him a hug. She was there with her annoying camera man and snapped a photo. That I'm sure she's going to blow out of proportion for her column in the Daily Prophet."

"Well at least she wasn't asking you if you suffer from isolation induced depression due to your parents never being around so they could rule a country and become money made rock stars and writers thus leaving you to be raised by nannies with families they have no time to be with. Thus ending in you one day writing a Mommy Dearest."

"She accused your parents of that?"

"I know right! My parents had the hardest time even going out on date night with a one-time babysitter watching me or Lance. Like they were could even process the idea of a nanny. If Mom had a book signing in Europe, we were there. If Dad had a tour going through America we were on board of the tour bus. If one of them had a meeting it was off to my Grandparents. They hated the idea of strangers watching us. Especially Lance."

"Why especially him?"

"Because when he was eight he cut off the baby sitter's hair." She said it so point blank that at first I thought that she was joking. Second look told that she was serious but isn't as big deal as some would make it out to be.

"Why'd he do that?"

"We're not sure; Kida thinks it may have been a delayed two year old phase. When he was a toddler he didn't much…like ever have a tantrum. Don't worry he doesn't cut people's hair anymore. Last time he cut his hair it was his own and it was cause he had gum in it from someone putting it in there. Sadly it was really in there so he had to shave it."

"It was you wasn't it." It was more of a statement than a question to ask her.

"He should have known I would get back at him for switching bright blue hair dye with my shampoo. Took three weeks even with magic to get it out. I looked like a rejected muppet monster."

"So how did you convince the teachers to let you sit here instead of the box?"

"Told them I get better eyes on possible cheaters if I wasn't in the area they thought I was in." I nod in agreement that it was a plausible reason as the horn for the second champion to start came up. We watched Fleur and Victor went and waited excitedly for Harry to begin. Though I wasn't so sure I liked the look of the dragon he was facing. He seemed to have a temper worse than the other three did. "Harry has to battle that one? Wouldn't it be easier just to shoot him?"

"I don't think you're that far off. How did they even get that one in here without losing someone?" Lindsay shook her head. "I hope he'll be alright."

"Well he and I faced a basilisk once. How hard can that be in comparison?"

"The basilisk doesn't breathes fire." And to add insult to injury the dragon did just that as Harry had avoided the first brush of the female's tail. We watched as Harry dodged and ran to get behind rocks as to avoid the next onslaught of furious flames that tried to lick their ways past the boulders and rocky surfaces that shielded Harry from the flames scolding touch. He was finally able to use his wand to summon his broomstick and ride away from the terrible brutish thing. But then the chain holding the Hungarian Horntail back had snapped allowing the dragon to fly free and chase after Harry. He soared and went through the tented box that held the teachers and visiting students. Unfortunately so did the Horntail as it's well named tail ripped through the tent and some of the wooded seating.

"Now I am really glad I moved over here." She said bobbing her head to the Twins' cheering of the dragon laughing like it was the funniest thing ever. "Too bad Rita wasn't that smart." She mocked before making a gasping face at the dragon's flame again. But I have to agree Rita doesn't look so good right now. However Celesta was the only one who was uncaring of the fact that a dragon had come that close to her. But at the same time she wasn't really looking at the tournament she was busy looking at the twins making motions towards her. Not sure if that's a good thing, but it is not best to dwell on that now. I need to know what is going on with the dragon and Harry.

For the longest time we couldn't tell what was going on as both Harry and the dragon were over by the castle and today was the least clear and overcast day. Not even an outline could be well seen by those without binoculars. Lindsay uses hers to try and explain what is going on over there. But is failing miserably. Her Mom may have talent with description, but certainly not her. She couldn't really do it past a shout of ooooo, gasp and oh man did you see that. Then out in the sky we see him coming in on his now beat up broomstick as he lowers himself down he snatches the egg passing the first challenge and allowing him to live to see the second challenge.

There was a big party in the Gryffindor tower for the celebration of the first task being completed and finally Harry and Ron managed to get back to being friends. Though I am still not sure how since they didn't really say anything that indicated that. Boys can be quite odd sometimes.

By morning everyone was feeling pretty good now that the first task was done and no one had gotten seriously injured doing so. As for me that was a different story. Now I fully understand what Lindsay meant by Rita being a backwoods yellow journalist with no sense of morality. She wrote that I was in a love triangle with Harry and Victor Krum and that she said he was a Bulgarian bon-bon.

"What trash did Rita write this time?" Lindsay said plopping down on the chair already looking worse for wear than before as she stabbed into her food. "Don't deny that she did something to annoy the hell out of you it's all over your face. So what did she say?"

"She said I was in the middle of a love triangle with bon-bon Victor Krum and Harry."

"She called Victor Krum a bon-bon? I would have said a Clark Bar or something manlier. Bon-bon makes him sound like a wuss. But seriously you and the two of them dating? That's just weird and not really believable. But proves what I said about her being a backwoods yellow journalist with no sense of morality. She's just like that muggle writer Kitty something."

"Kitty? There is actually a writer named Kitty?"

"I think it's a nickname, no wait I'm wrong it is her actual name. But then when I think about it with a name like that makes sense she's into the sensational news." She paused to take a bite of apple. "Can't believe I have to teach a class soon." She said taking a large gulp of juice as a package came for Ron. Inside was a ghastly dress robe for the Yule Ball that his mother sent him. It was all lacy with fringe and looked rather old and had this ridiculous looking color about it. When Celesta came into the room and saw it she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I haven't zeen something zhat awful since the shoulder pad dresses fiasco of the eighties. Are you trying to make ze world's worst fashion statement? If you are you have succeeded."

"Celesta there is no need to be catty even if that thing is a train wreck." Lindsay said trying badly to hold in laughing.

"I apologize if I said somzeng hurtful to you. Actually I did say somzing hurtful for zat I apologize and will refrain from saying anything else about. This. Fabric piece. But I can't stay I have to keep moving or your brother's will find me again. Any suggestions?" She hurried along the direction Ron pointed towards with click clacking heels in her wake only to find that the twins' were about to ambush her at the door. So she strutted in the other direction.

_Lindsay POV_

First thing to be asked in class today was this.

"Why have the Fae hidden themselves from view?" Ahh I was wondering how long it would take till someone would ask that question. It was the question that had many tongues waggling with curiosity for answers. One of those tongue or should I say pen waggler's being Rita Skeeter who couldn't get the truth right if her head was screwed on right. She has gotten even more of an annoyance since the whole Fae royal family being revealed. If I already mentioned that before then sorry but that is how much of a prick she can be. Still this isn't the time for that. I answer the student's question.

"Today I will answer the question asked in our previous class. The question was why were the Fae hidden from view and in order to answer that question I will have to explain the history of magic and its true beginning. Fae have been around longer than humans and defiantly longer than wizards. Humans and Fae actually all magical creatures use to live together in harmony. As friends, neighbors, family even. The golden age of the Greeks is how to best describe it. An era of peace. An era of understanding. An era of hope. The Fae would dazzle humans with magical tricks and give them potions for things that ailed them or luck needed."

"Does that include wizards and witches?" A Ravenclaw student asked.

"At this time believe it or not. Witches and wizards did not yet exist." This set a murmur of confusion amongst the students. The same Ravenclaw student asked the follow up question everyone wanted to ask.

"How is that possible?"

"Because they had not yet gained the gift of magic." I go to the board and draw two figures. One surrounded by magic swirls and the other with magic swirls within itself. "It wasn't sometime into the Golden Age that a group of humans asked if they could learn the art of magic. The Fae that was asked this in return. Have you ever tried to do magic before? The human replied yes and that many of them had tried to duplicate the feats done by the Fae with nothing to prove but a few scars and disappointment. They asked if it was possible for them to learn magic. Now in order to learn magic you have to have the ability to do magic, it's a well-known fact. This is especially known by the Fae. There was a long time of thought on this request and eventually a decision was reached a decision that they believed was best for the future of the relationship between humans and magical beings. They granted the humans' request. They gave the gift of magic to humans creating the first witches and wizards of the world. Others did come and ask for this gift whilst many humans remained content with just seeing magic performed by others. Many witches and wizards married what we now call muggles or other witches and wizards and found that some of their children were born with magical talents. Many of them were foolhardy into believing that this meant they were as powerful as the Fae and leading to many deadly magic duels."

"Why is it foolish to believe that a wizard can be as powerful as a Fae?" asked an irked looking Drumstrang boy.

"I'm glad you asked that question. It gives me the perfect lay away to explain these drawings on the board. What is the first thing you notice about the two figures? Anyone?" Hermione had her hand up like lightning to answer, but I chose Ron. Who I noticed was spacing out at the window. "Ron, will you answer my question?"

"Um well one figure is surround by those swirly things you drew. Not sure exactly what they are supposed to be. While the other one has them…well on the inside. Other than that they look pretty similar to me."

"Very good, Mr. Weasley. Nice to see you be able to pay attention with your head looking out the window." He smirks lightly at the mock attempt at McGonagall humor I had made. "The figures represent the underlying difference between Fae and Wizard's possession of magic. This first figure over here." I point to the one that has the magic swirls on the outside. "Represents wizards. While this other one represents the Fae. While Wizards are born from magic Fae are born of magic. This quite simply means that wizards have the capacity to contain and perform magic they don't have the ability to truly be a part of it. You see the Fae are not just creatures of flesh and blood but are the only beings in the world that are literally made of magic. Being a Fae you are more or less a source of the purest form of magic."

"What does that make you then? You have a human mother and a Fae father." Someone from the back asked.

"That makes me a secondary pure source of magic. Because my mother comes from a half Fae half wizarding family a fact that wasn't found out until sometime after she married my father, I would have most likely had magical abilities anyway, but because of my father's genes mixed with the genes of my mother's Fae side about two thirds of me is made up of magic. I know the math does not make a whole lot of sense but blood magic tends to run up a bit more than regular genetics. If my mother was a pure blooded Fae I would have been one of the pureblood faes too. Not that it really matters."

"What do you mean that it doesn't matter?"

"I mean that the Fae in general don't care that much about blood purity. In fact the methodology of pureblood does not even matter as a general whole. Pureblooded wizards are….I probably should stop there." I said as I turned around to get ready to make a different point. But then someone asked a question that forced me to go on.

"What are pureblooded wizards considered as in your world Ms. King?" Snape asked in his voice that could chill ice cream. I could have tried to dismiss his question but really how well could that work out? I may be the teacher in this class but he was professor of one of my classes and well he has seniority over my head.

"Pureblooded wizards are not exactly seen as the how could I put this...um the…Alphas of society. In fact there is a name for purebloods but I will not say it because it is a name I do not approve of and it is not a word to use in polite company. Just like for muggle borns, but we don't say that word either. At least those well raised don't say it."

"Tell us anyway." Snape dared. I try once more to go on stirring the conversation away from this just to get this part of the lessons over with. But Snape just had to use his seniority over me again.

"Filthsacks." I say point blankly. This enlarged the eyes of those trying to understand if they had heard right. "But let me explain that that word is not one that is commonly used today. In fact it was a word mostly used during the decline of the Fae living amongst humans in Upperland or the term for this dimension. The decline was seen when multiple forces were starting to gather together creating chaos amongst all living things. Muggles growing fear of the powers wizards had, wizards looking down upon muggles because of the lack of magical abilities, wizarding families obsessing over blood purity to the point of incest, the radical new shift of some religions that was taking effect…"

"Radical shift?" Asked several students in unified confusion.

"Yeah this was when the whole thou shalt not suffer a witch to live clause came into effect. It even was used against the Fae well attempted against the Fae. One of the reasons for the rumor of iron wounding the Fae. A really bloody time period it was. Need an example I suggest you look up anything related to witch trials or burnings. Point is things were getting worse for wear and the Fae no longer wishing to see an end to what was once good returned home to Underground and have stayed there since with only a few going through the dimensions for visiting but not truly staying permanently. As most Fae will return to Underground after some time."

"Care to explain why purebloods aren't as…alpha as you put it?" Snape continued.

"Purebloods are seen as attempting to horde in magic by only marrying within those families exactly like themselves while those who marry others of half-blood to muggle are seen as social crusaders, struggling to once again reunite the worlds of muggle and magic. I am being a bit dramatic with the wording of course and am generalizing a bit too. The point is blood status of half, pure, not what so ever doesn't really matter to us. I think we will end class there today and pick up after the Yule ball and Second Task. Everyone have a good day."

After my class came ballroom dancing with Professor McGonagall. One class I didn't really need to focus on and could give me a little relaxation before going back to being just a student for a good while. But I did, especially when Professor McGonagall chose Ron to be her practice partner to the class. Poor Ron, his brothers are never going to let him live this down. At least he wasn't the puffy dress robes at the same time. Oh wait he will be…yeah it's not a pretty time for him. At least the dress robes didn't come with a bonnet after all.

"Any volunteers?" The Professor said after her quick tutorial with Ron. I raise my hand. The only one that was willing out those gathered. She motions to me to stand.

"Is it alright if I dance with Anthony?" For some reason he decided to sit in on the class. Unless it was more of a kidnap by fan girls. Or he just came to observe what classes do to prepare for the Yule Ball.

"That's fine." She said taking a seat. Anthony and I rose from our seats to the center of the room. The music played as we bowed and curtsy to each other. We took the positions we learned from years of doing this as a requirement. Then one two three we were gliding across the floor in smooth succession of turns, adding a little spin here and there. We ended with a quick dip and then separate to bow to the others. McGonagall then had both girl's and boy's sides stand up to practice dancing with each other. Nearly all the girls went after Anthony for a dance. Which was fine with the guys since well…they're guys. You can guess what they were thinking. Except sweet Neville. He asked me to dance. It wasn't too bad for a first try, no broken toes from clumsy feet. He was a bit rigid at first since he was nervous about messing up. Then gradually he became more comfortable and smoother with his movements. It was a nice session, but then I got a call...from my parents.

_Celesta POV_

I do love the view of the lake from the shady trees. Despite the fact that the days were getting shorter they were having their last moments of rather blinding light. One of the things I hate most about having a vampire side. The sensitivity to daylight can be a pain in the ass. One of the reasons that during the day I tend to keep my sunglasses on at all times, unless there is a good deal of overcast then wearing them seems silly.

I take deep breaths savoring the smell of the lake, grass and very air. So much of it is brings back memories. Memories that were once distant but are now becoming less and less as the days go by. I work more now just to keep my mind off such things. No one knows yet but I have already finished the work for the collaborate collection. I just keep it from the investor because it gives me something to be annoyed with enough to not think. But that is starting to lose its ability to do so. I will have to turn in the work and think of something else to occupy my mind with that doesn't involve my cuisine and friends setting up on a date with anyone. Better to get it over with now.

It is not a long walk from the shady trees to the entrance of the school, but I did not like who was blocking the door. It was one of the Weasly twins. I think this one was George.

"What do you want George?"

"Well, well you guessed right."

"Does that mean I get ze prize of you letting me through into ze school?"

"Not quite first you have to answer a question for me."

"And what question would zat be? I'm kidding I already know ze question and ze answer is no, I cannot go out on a date with you right now." I attempt to pass through only to have him block the path by leaning on the door frame. "I answered your question. I should be allowed through. Zat is if you are a man of your word."

"Oh I am a man of my word in many ways but this one is different. Because you have not answered my question and you didn't let me finish exactly."

"Go on zen. I shall listen to your tiny question."

"It's not exactly a tiny question." I look at him questionably, but let him go on. "I'm just going to lay all my cards out on the table. The Yule Ball is coming up and there really is no other girl I would be glad to take than you. And as an added bonus if you go with me to the ball I will be a great date and never bother you again about going out with me, unless you actually want to. What do you say?"

"Why do I get ze feeling that ze two of you will keep zis up until I say yes?"

"Prior experience. We have been continually asking you out since you have either said no or not right now." George said whilst nodding his head in rhythmic fashion. I give a small sign and adjust my sunglasses to the bridge of my nose.

"Alright zen. I will go with you to ze Yule Ball. Just make sure you don't forget to escort me on time." I wink at him as I enter the school. Halfway up the stairs I hear him shout Wa WHO! I chortled a bit as I headed back to my studio/temporary room. I send word to the heavily involved investor to come pick up the collection tomorrow and then take a look at rest of the requests from the various girls who are asking for me to make them a special dress. Fleur wanted one, no surprise there. Madame Olympe asked for one two, surprising me a bit. She doesn't have to ask she is one of those few who I would make a dress for no matter the occasion, after all we have been friends for so many years. And I already started my design and just need to finish up the sewing of the dress. There was that Pansy girl, who I put on the sorry I cannot make one in time pile. She insulted a few of my best designs to my face, not to mention the grotesque way she is trying to kiss up to Irida. Yes, defiantly the sorry not able to make pile. I was getting ready to start sewing the dress together. "Who is it?"

"It's Hermione Granger. May I please come in?" She said as polite as she normally is.

"You may. Please forgive me if I don't get up from where I am. I need to finish Olympe's dress." She enters the room looking a bit awkward walking over to my work desk. She poked around and looked at the various ins and outs of the things piled around my push pin board and various work tables and dress mannequins. She was careful to avoid running into the rack of finished dresses that would soon be emptied and then restocked with the Yule Ball dresses. "Could you please pass me my tiny scissors? I forgot to put them over here before I started."

"Where are they?"

"Zey should be on top of ze second work table with all of ze blur fabric and sheer purple ribbon. I felt crazy today and made an Easter bonnet."

"Found them. I am amazed that you know where anything is." She said passing the scissors over to me.

"I know it seems like such a very large mess. But believe it or not zis organized for me. If it was like neat and tidy to most people's view I would never find anything."

"How does that make sense?"

"It just does. Just like it makes sense to assume zat you are not here for mere pleasantries. Do you need my help with something?" I turn around arms folded across my chest.

"Yes. I got invited to the Yule Ball by…I can't believe that I am about to say this…"

"Well say it already. I want to know before I turn 160."

"Viktor Krum."

"Ooooo you lucky girl. He is quite ze stud muffin."

"I know and it really surprised that he asked me out to the Yule Ball. I was really excited about it until I ran into Ron and heard he complain about how dates for the dance were getting more scare and then he said something about how even if he doesn't manage to get a girl to go to the ball that he doesn't have to worry because I'm always there…" I put my hand out to signal for her to stop.

"I can fill in ze blanks. You want to prove Ron wrong because of ze misrepresentation of you not being pretty enough to get asked out. Plus you want to make ze splash at ze ball. I will make such a dress and even help with your hair." She touches her hair as if to ask what is wrong with it. "It is a ball. Fancy hairstyles are a must. I'm zinking something layered with a ribbon around the waist and a v neck line. I must start up the drawings now." Like liquid mercury I drew up idea after idea for the dress with color flattering and form complimentary. "Now what do you zink about zis?" I show her the design and she loves it but she thought that long sleeves would be better. I disagreed. So we compromised and opted for a sheer short sleeve that would give more of a light cape like appearance. In other words a butterfly sleeve. She left and I went to work to finish Olympe's dress and begin the designs for the other dress that I have on my plate. When someone came in and without the courtesy of knocking. Only two people I know would dare to do that.

"Irida, why are you bothering me when I am in ze zone?" I ask not taking my eyes off the sewing machine as it whirred to life putting together the pieces of a truly wonderful dress. "Unless there has been an accident? Did Jena fall into a tuba again?"

"No, Jena did not fall into a tuba again. At least I don't know if she has. Listen you may want to stop…sewing for this part." I know that code. This is going to be something that I will like to hear. What is it that she is going to tell me that would take my full attention from a sewing machine that could result in a ruined design?

"What is it zat is so serious?" I reply sing song voice. Something reserved for moments such as this.

"I'm not going to the Yule Ball, but could you make a dress for Ginny?"

"What? Did Neville break up with you in order to date Jinny? Now zat is something zat I would never have thought I would zee." She gives me this are you serious face.

"No, Neville wouldn't break up with me to date Ginny. Geez he has more class than that. The thing is my parents just told me that there is a meeting that I have to go to and it's more than likely that I won't be able to make it back in time for the ball. When Neville asked me I said Yes and I was really excited and happy, but then I got all sad when I remembered what had happened earlier today when I got a call from my parents about a meeting I have to go to. And it looks more than likely that I won't get back in time for the Yule Ball. When I told Neville he looked just so heart-broken that I felt really bad that I was not going to be able to go to the Yule Ball with him and he wouldn't go with anyone else out of loyalty to me. So I got an idea I told him to take Ginny. She really wants to go to the Yule Ball, but can't unless as a date of an older student. And it would make me feel better that he took someone who wouldn't mind going with him that won't try anything while I'm away."

"I will make Ginny's dress too. But I'm still making yours just in case. Wait a minute what about if you come back?"

"I hadn't thought of that. If I do come back in time then Ginny wouldn't be able to go and she really wants to go and I don't want to be a bad friend, but I do want to be with my boyfriend. I'm in a no win situation if I can go."

"No you are not." I said shaking my head. Then a light bulb hit my head. "What about Anthony?"

"What about him?"

"Why not just do what you did with Ginny with him?" I lost her already. "Let me explain. You take Anthony to ze dance, Neville takes Ginny. All of you are friends well except for you and Neville you're boyfriend, girlfriend. So you and Neville can dance while Anthony dances with Ginny. Everyone gets to go to the Yule Ball and you still get to spend time with your boyfriend."

"That is a win-win situation. I'm going to go discuss it with Neville and if he says yes I will talk with Jena and Anthony. See you later!" I don't why I'm in fashion sometimes. I think it would be easier to be a love advice columnist. What am I saying! Fashion is my industry! And right now it is my slave driver. Why do all these dresses have to be due at the same time?!

_Lindsay POV (At Underground's Goblin Palace.)_

Hoggle and I are walking with my mother to the throne room. Hoggle tells me all that has happened with the Labyrinth. Such as who is leading in the hog races, which chicken is in style, what words of wisdom the Wiseman has been given out lately. Which Hoggle insists that he tells nobody nothing and the bird on his head just complains about being his head. I tell him that maybe he does say something worth more than nothing but no one is listening in order to see at as more than nothing. His response is well at least that is something. Mom stops at the door to the throne room watching the goblin guards move about on having one another climb on top of the others head in order to grasp the handles that open the door. It's not till we are past the doors that I see our special guests that have come to this meeting I had to attend.


	15. Big Suprise and a Yule Ball

_Lindsay/Irida POV Still at the Throne Room_

"What are the Malfoys doing here?" I whisper to Hoggle. Hoping he knew.

"Afraid I don't know that Irida. This is the first time I have known who the guests were." The guests as I would have to think of them were Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. Each one of them had the same charismatic smirk on their faces that could both impress or cause one duress. Not sure which one this meeting is supposed to cause. Dad was acting the role of the ruler. Willing to listen and understand, but nobody's fool should this meeting go another way. Lance all ready to give duress to the Malfoys in order to get them out of the throne room and Underground.

_Lucius Malfoy POV_

Ahh good, the others have arrived for our little meeting. Or should I clarify it as a large meeting. After all this meeting between the Malfoys and the Royal Family of Underground concerns the very welfare of our two worlds. To think I had found this out in the records kept deep in the family's vault. That reminds me I should have that cleaned by three elves instead of one. Took two years with just one and we had to suffer doing their chores ourselves because of it. But to the point I never would have found out about this important piece of documentation had the Son of the king vexed me so at the Quidditch match.

After the Incident at the Qudditich World Series at Malfoy Manor

"You stupid boy! How dare you attempt such lewd behavior on a princess of all people!" I saw throwing my son into a chair. Narcissa was the first to come to his side babying him as always. "Do you know how much embarrassment you have caused the family name?!"

"At the time father no one knew of her status. Even you didn't. You called her father a mental case. And other things much worse than that."

"Are you giving me lip, Draco?" My cane was placed over at the far end of the room where my eyes were locked. Not that I would ever use something like that against my son. But the threat was enough to scare him if I so much as gazed at it and that was enough for me. Narcissa knew this but she did not like even a mock threat to be used against Draco. Still she remained composed. A trait I do so love about her.

"He is just proving a point Lucius. Proving that no one could have foreseen their true linage, even you were hoodwinked into thinking nothing else about them other than what was seen. A possible muggle born with a writer for a mother born to an average class of parents while the rock star with a less appealing background." Narcissa, bless her and her calming air. She took my hand and kissed it sweetly a gesture that no matter what did clam me in nearly every vexed state I could get in. "He did try to apologize to her before the truth of her status. A point in our favor. If we play our cards right then the incident very well could be forgotten as just a foolish child's prank gone wrong." I dismiss my son from the room as I had things to discuss with Narcissa about this whole ordeal. She moved to her previous seat to resume her drinking of tea.

"Narcissa there is something about this whole thing that is bothering me."

"What exactly, my dearest?"

"Like an old story that has been told and retold and yet the words are always forgotten. The Goblin King. I swear I have heard of him before now."

"Well he and his race have been reduced to fairytales by even our world until now. Only the most scholarly and old truly believed their existence before."

"The more I think about this the more I know that there was another whom knew of him well." I paused to think on this. "Narcissa, please inform the staff to send my dinner to the Vault level of the house. I have some research to accomplish." Heading downstairs with one of the elves lighting my way to the family vault. Where every bit of history and documentation concerning the Malfoy family has been kept. The inside was nothing if enormous after all the line of Malfoy is a long line indeed. For hours with aid from a few other house elves I came across an illuminating piece of Malfoy history from many years ago. A piece of documentation concerning the King of the Underground: Jareth the Goblin King.

Back to present time

"I am honored that the King of the Underground would take time to honor my request of an audience with you and your family." I said bowing to him in respectful fashion.

"By the way you had worded your letter to me it sounded as serious as a warning bell. I felt it was best that my family be present for this news of yours. Since you have the document in question. You shall begin with this meeting."

"I thank you, your highness." I nod to him. He retreats to his throne and the rest took to their respective seats looking as if they were the Ministry in session. I stand before them in the center. The document bound in leather case for protection in my hands ready for the moment of revealing. "To begin this meeting I have a story. A rather interesting story told to generations of Malfoys. An ancestor of mine was returning from a journey to his wife and recently born son. At this point he had everything a man could desire. He had a beautiful wife, high status in society, wealth and now a son to carry his legacy. What more could a man ask for? Fate intervened as a storm came through the route he was travelling. A fierce storm."

"Where rain fell like a stones and wind beat all who were caught in it into submission. We have heard enough of this story just get to the point or is this something that you have concocted to just waste our time to have us forget about the incident with your son." Rude little wretch isn't he? I should have known the little brat would bring that up. However I expected a little more tack to his words than this. Perhaps I gave him too much credit?

"Lance." His father warned. "You have learned proper etiquette and yet you have shown how well you have not grasped it yet. Shall I send you to primary school in order to relearn your lessons?" Lance was clearly ashamed by the way his father scolded him.

"No father. That is not the case." He took a breath before addressing me. "I apologize about my outburst. Please continue with your presentation." His tone and eyes do little to show the hidden malice he holds. But I act as the better person and accept his apology graciously before continuing.

"As I was saying during that storm my ancestor spotted a struggling old man on the side of the road who was being attacked. He pulled over and helped the man by putting the attacker at bay and by taking him to the estate. Where the old man had his wounds treated, given fine wine and food and stayed at the Malfoy manor for six nights. On the seventh night of his stay the old man was ready to leave the estate and continue on his way. But not before thanking his host for his generous hospitality and aid." I paused for a short dramatic silence. "Of course the old man wasn't an old man…he was in fact the Goblin King Jareth. I believe you may remember your highness."

"I recall doing such activities before and having similar results but this specific one is rather lost on me. One doesn't need to be psychic to see that you have more to this story. Please continue." I admit I do not care much for Jareth as a musician, but he is fair enough as a ruler, though his wardrobe does little to improve his position.

"I intend to as this isn't the end of my tale. When you were revealed to be the Goblin King in disguise to my ancestor you out of thanks for his generous hospitality offered him a gift or wish of his choosing. Anything in the world could be his, except of course the throne of your kingdom as no other family can rule but yours. My ancestor he thought about his wish. At first he had the idea of immortality. But the idea of outliving those he cared about was unsatisfying to him. Then wealth, well he reasoned he had enough. A wife, he already had one he cared about who gave him a son. That's when an idea came to him. He had all that a man could want and need, but there was no guarantee that his son would have such benefits. But he figured there was a way to ensure that. An agreement was made and your word was given to enhance the legitimacy of the deal struck."

"And what deal would that be?" Sarah asked. For someone with such a mediocre background she truly had the disposition of a queen. Even as she gave her husband a cold glare that in return was given one of confusion. "If you do not mind my asking?"

"None what so ever my lady. For I do intend to reveal what the deal is. It is understandable if you do not remember the deal as it was a long time ago. To remind you I shall read from the document containing the deal between my ancestor and you that day. On this day by the word of honor amongst the Goblin King and XXXXX Malfoy on this day XXXXXX we in agreement arrange that on the day that is considered of age for the heir of the Malfoy family is the day that the engagement which will result in the marriage between the heir of the Malfoy family and Jareth's first born daughter." His highness was the first to react vocally over the just revealed document. He asked to see it. Carefully he was reading it over and rereading it again. Going through the details, the date and the signature all through his head coming to the same conclusion. A conclusion that I had known about since I was a little boy. A story told to me by my grandfather. Calling it the overdue inheritance. He thought I was the one who would inherit a princess for a wife. Since my father referred to it as an old wives tale and instilled that I see it as only that. Hence why the story stayed in the back of my mind till now. And to think that if my forefathers hadn't gone to such lengths to see to it that the document was kept safe especially from my father. If he had found this document he would have seen to it destroyed since he did not believe the story as truth. He didn't find it, I found it and with it my son has very good future.

_Lindsay POV _

"Is the document authentic?" Mom asked placing a hand on top of Dad's shoulder as he still stared at the parchment. Surprisingly Lance hasn't had an outburst yet and even more surprising I was silent as a church mouse.

"It appears that this document is in fact a binding and legal one." My father said as reluctantly as he felt. That gave the big cue to start the yelling match which was possible since the 'guests' were in another room where they wouldn't be able to hear this.

"What made you think that this was something you could do with our child's future?!" My mother started us off.

"How could you make such a deal?!" I asked while Lance was busy spewing over ideas of destroying that document. Soon there were two hysterical women shouting at the older male and the younger was busy trying to grab the offending piece of paper and be rid of it for good.

"Will everyone please calm down long enough for me to talk?! And Lance attempting to destroy this document will not do anything to change what has already been agreed upon. You should know that as you have studied the weight of our word." Dad said looking at Lance with a frosty expression. I think he was still a bit upset with Lance's earlier outburst in front of the Malfoys. I was even surprised Lance was always the well composed person you'd expect to one day take over. He never had an outburst before. Silence was his thing.

"Dad, what exactly happened during your stay at the Malfoy manor?"

"It was pretty much the same as what Mr. Malfoy said. I posed as a wounded injured elder man to test the goodness of a wealthy man's heart. I thought the most he would do is take me to doctor's hut to have me healed and then be on his way. To my surprise he not only had me healed, but gave me good food, a fine bed and allowed me residence for seven days. His kindliness exceeded all my expectations so I had to give him something in return for his generosity. A gift of his choosing, except of course the crown of Underground. No one can rule our lands but our family. Tra-la-la any way he asked that my first born daughter marry his son when he came of age. At the time I had not had children nor had a wife much less felt the need to have one until I met you Sarah. But that wouldn't have been for many years till then. Again at this time I was still rather young and prone to a little trickery in a deal. I thought I never would have children or that when I did it would only be one and be a son. Thus the deal and the rest of the business was thrown out of my mind until now."

"How through is the document's deal?" My mother could not look my father in the eye at the moment.

"The head of the Malfoy family was no fool to be toyed with. He had me give my word that once given is as final as the ink on a legal document. He actually had me put it on the document and he even did not list the name of his son as I had also been prepared for. I was also prepared to believe that the line would die out at some point before I had a daughter. He instead made it the Malfoy heir. I suppose even he knew that it may be awhile till there was a bride."

"So I really have to marry Draco Malfoy?" Dad and Mom both reluctant to speak but finally said the dread words. Yes, I did have to marry Malfoy. I bowed my head in bitter acceptance before running out the door.

_Draco Malfoy POV After meeting. At the castle still._

I broke away from my father when I saw Lindsay run out of the throne room to where I didn't know. I followed her close behind without her knowing that I was. I knew after all that had gone on in the past she would still be angry with me and with the new information about us being engaged she would be a little more than angry. Still I wanted to see her and perhaps if I use my charm gain a little affection from her. I remember my first encounter with her sweet affection. Curse me that I envy the time I spent as a ferret. A time best described as an event similar to the courtship of Zeus and Hera.

Yes, I remember it well that time I spent in the form of a white weasel because of the sorry excuse of a teacher coming to the aid of Potter. McGonagall had enough sense to correct Mad Eye Mood about his nickname fitting behavior and was resorted back to my form. Unfortunately for me Professor Mad Eye had only temporarily turned me back to normal. In an hour's worth of time I was back in the form of ferret only as a shocking turn I had black fur instead of the pristine white I had earlier. I was furious with that lout. Immediately I went to search for him and insist that he change me back. If he only knew the fury of my Father he would not have done something like this to me. But getting to him had proven difficult. I had to travel through a stomping stampede of student's feet as I weaved and dodged trying not to get killed. Only to end up trapped behind a door that I had seen thinking it would lead to Loony Moony. I felt like some kind of filthy rat. I pawed, yes pawed at the door hoping to budge it free and escape to strangle that man for doing this to me. Till she opened the door, Lindsay. She looked down at me and my heart stopped. She was going to scream and throw something at me like other girls had done while I was in this form. I braced myself for such a thing but instead found something different expecting me. She put out her hand to me as if urging me to come forward to her. I moved forward careful in case this could be a trap to have me shipped off to some animal shelter. She petted me gently and I moved closer to her. Allowing her to pick me up in her arms and allowing me to be this close to her chest. I bet Neville has not even gotten this close to her chest. Not that he ever will be if I play my cards right. Together we went about the halls her holding me lovingly till we came to the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. Was she going to take me to her room? Would she remove her clothes in order to bathe? I knew she had a private bathroom. While I sat upon the bed and follow her without her shrieking since as far as she knew I was just a ferret. A ferret with prime seating for a wonderful memory. The fantasy nearly turned reality stopped right there as the Loony bird came in to the picture.

"Ms. King I believe you have my ferret."

"Your ferret Mr. Moony?" She asked with good reason. How dare he claim me as his pet! If I were a pet I would not belong to someone so low brow as he.

"Well not actually my ferret. I borrowed him from a colleague in order to practice for the next class. But I don't think I can use him since he has become quite the little escape artist." He smiled down wickedly at me with his eye darting about. Already enjoying my displeased form. "If you do not mind could you please give him to me?"

I plead with my black eyes for her to not believe him and take me into Gryffindor tower with her. At first I thought successful, but then found she was giving me back to him. Reluctance was clear upon her face and fury once again upon mine as he walked off with me. He changed me back and then had the gull to poke fun at me about being so desperate to see a girl naked that I had to resort to taking the form of a ferret. The backwoods lout should consider himself lucky that I cannot say anything about that little escapade or else Lindsay would strike at me with such malice.

Now is the time for me to try and start the new foundation of our lives together. Of course I cannot say that she is in love with me now. Not many are ever happy with the idea of an arranged marriage. It is foolish to think that one little agreement between our respective families would somehow have her in love with me. Especially when that stupid Longbottom was still in the picture. No matter I have a plan.

She stopped at a stone gazebo covered in ivy vines to try and compose herself as well as she could. I give her a few minutes to allow her to do so. I call to her and she turns she doesn't bother to hide her disgust with me.

"What do you want? Come to gloat about how you always end up getting what you want by getting Daddy to do your dirty work for you?"

"I came to strike a deal with you in order to help you. But since you would rather insult me I believe I should go and wait till you have cooled off." I start to walk off but she comes in swerving me off to the side.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?"

"I am just trying to make this easier on you and to inform you that not everything you have seen thus far about me is all that I am. You should know that until my father went looking into the family vault on a whim I knew nothing about this agreement between our families."

"You expect me to believe that? Your father just told everyone about the story he heard as a boy…"

"From his grandfather and when He was a boy. My great grandfather died before I was born. My grandfather, my father's father would never have believed the story told by Great grandfather to be true. In fact my grandfather would have seen that document destroyed because of how impractical it was to believe in such a bargain."

"The more I hear about your grandfather the more I am starting to like him and wish he found the document."

"Why did I think that it was going to be possible for you to have a sense of maturity?" I say partially through gritted teeth.

"I do. I just have a reason to be more than angry with you at the moment."

"Have I not made it clear to you that I had no foreknowledge of this?!"

"I guess you have not made it clear Malfoy!"

"Look we will get nowhere by arguing with each other like this. Please just give me a little time and listen to an offer." She didn't say anything but I could tell that this time she was listening. "I will have my father delay the announcement of our engagement till after the Yule Ball. Where you will have time to dance with Longbottom as your boyfriend."

"And come the day after I will have to dump him." She says icily to me.

"It doesn't have to be the day after. But keep in mind would you rather agonize over stalling to tell him and hurt him more for it and would you rather it be you he hears about the engagement from or from a stranger?" She thinks about this and already I can feel my temper rising. The look she has thinking about him fondly and how it pains her to notion the idea of hurting him. Honestly what has Longbottom got that I haven't got? She agrees in the end and I keep to my end of the bargain even if that means I have to take Parkington to the ball.

_Speed forward to the Yule Ball with POV of Ginny_

The ball looked truly beautiful with all of its winter apparel. The ice palace sculptures that were the centerpieces of the tables. The snowing ceiling. The orchestra with its silver instruments. I felt beautiful in the dress Celesta had helped piece together for me. It was simple with clear and light colors that fit like a glove. Everything about it was going into my diary. I know after the experience with the diary of Tom Riddle I should be scared of ever having another one. But how bad could it be if I bought it in a muggle store? It's just a book that I write in for my eyes only.

The ball was close to perfect. It would have been perfect if I was on Harry's arm instead of Neville's. But he is my friend and I know the reason he invited me was because he knew I wanted to come and Lindsay was still out of town at the time and didn't know if she was going to be able to come to the Yule Ball. He asked me to go with him as friends. Then the two came up with the backup plan that she would go with her good friend Anthony who I would get to dance with when the two love birds get together. But that is on the premise if she is going to be able to make it. I still had not yet seen her yet and now with the doors about to open and let in the champions I felt more than certain that she was not coming.

"Boo!" The voice startles me but no one else as the champions had just made their entrances as I turned around to see that it was Lindsay who had startled me with the simple mention of boo.

"Lindsay!" I threw my arms around my friend to hug her. "I was quite certain that you weren't going to make it."

"Oh really?" She asked as the orchestra began their number for the first dance. Harry looks so good in his dress robes. I wish it was me dancing with him.

"What did I miss while I was away?" Lindsay whispered loud enough for me to hear without anyone else hearing.

"You have a paper due in…"

"Not that. You know that Hermione keeps me up to date on school work as if it were her job. Speaking of Hermione I see Celesta has worked her magic on her gown. She looks beautiful. A royal blue gown with glittering golden thread that was sewn into intricate designs along the hem and bust of the gown.

"I bet Ronald is swimming in regret for not asking Hermione when he had the chance." I add.

"Still tell me what juicy things have I missed?"

"Well not much has happened. Except both Harry and Ron couldn't find dates for the longest time. Ron tried to ask Fleur, but it didn't turn out well."

"It wasn't a she just said no moment was it?"

"He shouted at her about going to the dance with him and then fled horribly embarrassed."

"I feel bad for him. You know what I think on the train home I'll buy him any snacks he wants. Don't know if it will ease the memory or not, but it will make him feel better. Go on I want to hear more."

"So Harry got them dates with the Patil twins. As you can see."

"Yep. Though I think Harry doesn't like dancing much." It got to the time where everyone was now joining into the waltz. I take Anthony's hand as Neville and Lindsay did no doubt want to dance together. All of us glide and slide along the floor in our dance moves. Well some of us others were still not having the best of luck. I was glad to have Anthony as a dance partner even if that meant dealing with his growing fan girls. We took a break after the second dance. I wanted to find and thank Celesta for the gown and Anthony went to get us some punch. I found Celesta chatting with Fleur and hanging on to her was my brother. George did manage to get Celesta to go with him to the dance. So that's why there has been a bigger pep in his step these past few days. Celesta was the sort of girl to do that to a guy. Especially in that dress she was wearing. It was done in deep blue, midnight color really. Tight around the upper part of her frame of off shoulder sleeves. Then the gowns tightness disappears just above the knees in order to flare out creating a mermaid effect on her, at least the muggle version of them being rather beautiful and alluring. She takes note of me and excuses herself from the conversation she was having with Fleur and came over to me.

"I take it zat you have something to talk with me about?"

"Give thanks more than talk."

"I take it zat you like ze dress I created."

"Yes, even the little gloves."

"Bon." She said smiling and then turned her head as something had caught her eye. I too looked to the dance floor to see what it was. At first I don't see much, until the light of Mediterranean blue shifts into sight. That forms into a Grecian creation that was wore by my friend Lindsay. She and Neville were dancing. Neville looked light on his feet in delight, Lindsay too had the appearance of someone in happiness, but then again there was something under the surface of her eyes that was concerning. A sort of sadness beneath them.

"I zee zat you have zee it too. Ze look underneath her happy face. Tell me has she told you anything about ze meeting she had just attended at in ze underground has she?"

"No. She hasn't said a word about it to me. But it's not like she could have I just saw that she had returned from Underground at the beginning of the ball. She came up right behind me and tried to spook me. Granted I was startled at first, but it did make me glad to see that she made it in time to attend the Yule Ball."

"I too am glad of zat. But there is something unsettling in the air. Do you think zat she is keeping something hidden from us?"

"I cannot say. Hermione may know."

"But as of right now she is busy. Lost in ze grandeur of ze night on ze arm of handsome man."

"Speaking of handsome men. Fancy a dance with one, Celesta?" George said breaking into our conversation. "That's if Ginny here doesn't mind of course?"

"No you two go on ahead I should probably go and rescue Anthony from his fan girl barrage." I said leaving the two to dance. Not that I wasn't going to keep an eye on the two of them. George dancing, I wonder just how close he may have paid attention in those classes.

_Celesta POV_

Dancing with George was a…interesting experience. He wasn't bad at it like those who would be stubbing toes so forcefully that you have to wear only flats for a week. No he was alright. He just didn't seem that interested in ballroom dancing. But when the band came out to play he was all over the dance floor. He could move with the best of them, but not me. I can't really dance the way kids today dance. Not that anything is wrong with the way they dance, okay a few moves can be seen as just plain vulgar, minus those, the modern dances aren't bad. I just can't seem to get the hang of them. The most recent steps I can do are the moves of the fifties. Break dancing not my forte. Though I will give credit to those brave souls doing it on the dance floor in front of the teachers no less. Yes brave souls indeed. The music was loud and the young ones were pumped to dance the night away, but something felt off about the whole thing. Somethings, I came to realize as it wasn't just Lindsay that was blue underneath. But Harry, Ron and Draco. Harry no doubt was gloomy about missing his chance to take Cho to the dance, if his lost puppy dog look wasn't enough to ice the cake. Then Ron was just miserable looking. That outfit. I will do him a favor and burn it later and replace it with a better outfit. Closer look at him says it wasn't just the outfit; it was Hermione he was gloomy about too. Could it be that he? C'est la vie to be in love with a friend and be too stubborn to both notice and acknowledge such heart reactions. And no need to think why Draco is not the happiest of teens, his date is Pansy. For once he has my sympathies.

"You enjoy people watching love?"

"Hello Fred. Don't you have a date to look after?"

"She's dancing with George for a while. I had to take a break or else my feet would fall off. What's your excuse?"

"I am not one who does this dance well."

"I see. So you people watch to entertain yourself then. Don't give me that look. It's not like it's a crime. Unless you're stalking someone. Find a good meal?"

"I am not one for sports. I have my ways of food without such remember?"

"Oh yeah you just have to make a deposit. This may seem blunt…"

"When are you not blunt? Because I have failed to notice such a thing."

"Cute love. Real cute." He took a sip of punch before he was about to ask me the blunt question. Till he looked at the two forms that made up his brother and his date having fun on the dance floor. He was not frowning as jealous types tended to do. He was smiling a little. "Those two sure can wear a person down to the bone."

"I noticed. Are you and Angelina dating now? Or is this a friendly date?"

"Bit of both actually. See if this goes well then we may try actual dating. What about you and George? Is it that sort of thing or has he somehow convinced you to be his girl?"

"That my dear Fred is something that you have to figure out for yourself." I say to him as I move away.

"Because you should know that he actually likes Angelina." This is news to me.

"Does he really? Curious how zat has not been brought up till now. Why didn't he ask her instead of choosing me to take to ze Yule Ball? Better yet why would someone so close to their twin brother ask ze girl that he knows his brother likes to ze dance? Fred or should I say George what game are you playing at? Because it can turn for ze worst if you are not careful."

"How long did it take you to figure out that I wasn't Fred?"

"Not long. I was just waiting for some punch line to throw it back at you. Honestly though what was the point of all zat?"

"Promise not to get mad?"

"I won't unless you give me certifiable reason to. So what is it that you were attempting to do?" I ask him as we seat ourselves at an open table. He takes another sip of his drink before going on. I wait patiently for him to do so.

"At first we both had an attraction to you and can you blame us. But I have always had a thing for Angelina, but with us being friends and the fact that you were around it got harder to tell her. Originally I planned to do so when I asked her to the Yule Ball, but then I heard that Fred asked her first. He didn't know about my crush on Angelina, so he didn't think it would be a problem. Then I decided to ask you to the dance, it surprised me that you said yes."

"Well you didn't give me much of an option. I mean zat in ze nicest way possible."

"Thank, I think. Anyway after that I found out that Fred hadn't asked Angelina out yet but was only thinking about, he was actually leaning more towards asking you out than Angelina."

"Let me take a wild guess and say zat he went on to asking her out after he found out zat you asked me."

"Right on the head. So I decided to play it a new way. Pretend to be my brother in order to change us up so you would be hanging out more with Fred while I hung out more with Angelina giving everyone a better match up."

"So you were trying to get a rise out of me? What if you did? I could have gone over there and blow your cover with just one mention of your fake name. They both knew who zey were. I would have been zeen as a crazy person."

"I didn't say I had a fool proof plan."

"You also didn't say you had a plan to begin with. Why not just tell your brother about you wanting to ask Angelina out?"

"Because I'm a guy. We don't really do that sort of thing until after we get our bird…I mean girlfriend."

"Well I don't know what to do other zan zis." I get up from the table and head towards Angelina. I ask her if I could talk with her about something George related. She doesn't think much of it and both of us leave our respective dates. George is probably sweating by now I think when we make it to an area to talk without shouting over the band's singing.


End file.
